Shinji's new beggining. Rei's other side.(revised)
by wofie
Summary: Less ooc and more story than the first. Rei falls for shinji.
1. Default Chapter

Shinji-gelion

DISCLAIMER: This following fan fiction was solely based upon Evangelion. I do not take any amount of credit in this story at all, except for my own ides.

Another note: the characters in my story will act different than the course of the series. They are in fact out of character(Or, known as OOC), don't flame me because of it. I.e. Rei actually has emotions and Shinji has a backbone. I hope you enjoy my fiction version, of one of the best anime series to exist.

( Authors Note: 2012, I am editing my Fanfiction for grammar and spelling in the hopes of keeping it as it was but more readable.)

Shinji looked around. This was where he was supposed to be.

"Hey where is Misato?" He was supposed to meet a Katsuragi Misato but she wasn't here. "This sucks!"

It was then an incredible gust of wind blew Shinji backwards a few feet. Shinji covered his face and stood his ground. He looked up to see a huge monster and a set of helicopters flying backwards. Maybe it was the J. S. D. F. (Japanese self-defense force {those who have read Outlanders will get the joke here}) but he didn't think they could deal with something like this. The power of the wind from the angel walking by caused power lines to wave and buildings to creek. Unfortunately the angel was a little too close. A huge foot appeared over head and came crashing down. Shinji rolled sideways and got up, only to be knocked back down by the impact of the step. Dust was kicked up and small rocks were lifted shortly. Then a blue car pulled up and swerved just up to the side of Shinji. The passenger door was kicked opened.

"Hey, am I late? Get in!" A strikingly beautiful woman commanded Shinji. Shinji quickly obliged.

"Wow! That was close." Shinji made the obvious comment. Soon they were off on their way and hopefully out of range.

"Hi. I'm Misato, Katsuragi Misato. You got the note." Shinji nodded as they sped away.

"Yeah I got the note, which didn't explain much. You need to tell me what's going on."

"Ah, well, I will get around to that in good time. Right now we need to get you away from this angel before it kill us both."

"That would be appreciated. I guess you know my name but I am Ikari Shinji. Um, pleased to meet you Misato-san."

"Like wise. Okay! Time to watch my driving skills. Hold on Shinji."

"All right."

The helicopters flew around in an obviously strategic pattern and fired an abundance of missiles at the Angel. They had no effect. Taking almost no impact the monster looked hardly annoyed. The monster swung its giant arm and knocked them out of the sky and small screams could be heard fading away. Some helicopters were ripped through, while others lost their rudders. The groaning of engines ceased only to cold terror as they hit the ground with horrific impacts and violent crashes. The ground was temporarily lit up with bright flashes of orange and yellow spreading out blinding its surroundings.

Shinji was attempting to catch up on what was going on, however Misato had decided to use binoculars to see the action and was leaning over the car in a very fan service type of way. It was had not to look. Shinji swallowed a little.

"That's odd, all the helicopters are moving away...wait! Oh, crap! They're going to use an N2 mine. Get down." With that Misato pulled the young boy down and behind the blue car which was almost a safe distance away. Staying crouched and behind it she hoped it would provide a small form of defense to the shock wave that was soon to hit. With a small curse and gritting of her teeth she embraced herself and Shinji as everything went white. Then silence followed by horrific sounds.

The last helicopter signaled for the release of the N2 mine it pulled away with great speed and veered off to the left. An explosion equal to that of an atom bomb went off and seemed to obliterate the target. The ground shook and everything boomed with ear popping noise.

"Unit 1, confirm visual."

"Unit 1 here, target is still operational."

"Aargh! That was our best shot and nothing. Ikari, we're only handing this over to you because our weapons have no effect. I trust you won't disappoint us." Stated the general.

There inside a very sheltered and confined building stood many members part of the defense of Japan.

A very strong voice with utter confidence rang out.

"Of course, that is why NERV exists."

"It seems that they are using AT Fields." The second commander of NERV commented.

"Conventional methods were never a match for the angels." The commander named Gendo agreed.

"Yes, it would seem that mankind has to fight once again."

"The angel is just standing there. I wonder what it's doing." Shinji pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Now help me put the car back on its wheels and not on it's side." Shinji sighed and then obliged. It creaked after an enormous amount of effort and force was placed upon it. It teetered and wobbled back and forth until it had just enough momentum to flip back on its wheels. Shinji let out a sigh from the effort as Misato wiped her brow. Soon they were back on the road and driving, after Misato claimed she was grabbing some batteries for government use. Shinji didn't believe her.

"Hey, where are you taking me anyway." Misato tossed a NERV book in his lap.

"Here. Remember? Oh, well. You're not what I expected you to be, you know."

"Really? Same here, I thought you'd be a little more mature." Snapped Shinji. Misato growled and fish tailed the car a little.

"Hey! Keep the car on the road. I didn't come with you just to die."

"You seem to have an attitude." There was no immediate response nor none to follow. Shinji was deep in thought.

Father. Father! FATHER! His father. The sole cause for his grieve in his life. His father had left him. Left him! The anger in him just swirled and grew more and more. How long had it been? He couldn't remember. He was too young at the time to remember. He did remember his teacher though. Yoshiro-sensei had taught him many things. Shinji was glad for his teaching but in all his teaching, he had never taught him how to deal with his emotions. He was a very docile person. Shinji swore to himself never to act the same way as his teacher. Pent up anger and rage at his father was left in him to fester for years. There were many things he wanted to say to his father. He used to cry as a kid. He would cry himself to sleep.

His teacher told him.

"It's okay, cry now. Soon you won't be able to cry. You must grow up for yourself and protect yourself. Be strong. No more tears. Tears prove nothing and help even less."

As a result Shinji hated his crying and his father. His father made him cry and so he hated his father. When he saw his father it was time to set things straight. The years of misery growing up without a family and the knowledge, that his father didn't want him. Years in waiting for when he would see him. Time for him to wish his father dead and time to wish he could kill him. It all circled in his head. It drove him insane sometimes. Shinji no longer cried. No one would make him cry. His father would not make him cry. He tried to wipe the emotions from his mind.

There was time to relax before they arrived at NERV, where he would meet his father. Shinji realized he was gritting his teeth and Misato was staring occasionally at him. He let himself relax and unclenched his teeth.

Gendo looked to Fuyutsuki, "Ready unit one in the cage."

"But we don't have a pilot." Responded Fuyutsuki.

"We have one, he'll arrive here shortly." Gendo said with utter confidence again.

The blue car pulled into what seemed to be a modified elevator designed to carry cars.

"So you know you're going to see your father right?" Misato asked. There was a long pause and then Shinji answered.

"Yes." With a certain vehemence in his voice.

"I take it you two don't have a good relationship." It was more of a question than a statement. Shinji exploded,

"He left me when I was a child..." Shinji calmed himself. "I'd rather not talk about it. I grew up with my teacher and learned to deal with my problems on my own."

"All right, I understand." Suddenly Shinji's eyes were taken in with the most beautiful atmosphere.

"Wow! A Geo front. Neat!" Looking at it made mere words shallow. The surrounding atmosphere could bring a grown man to his knees. It was indescribable and carried a certain beauty. It was like reaching to touch something out of grasp but seeing it in front of your eyes. Shinji knew from reading books that there were breath taking places but this was something more. Something beyond what he knew or had imagined. For a while everything around disappeared. It was Shinji and the GEO front. Nothing else and nothing else was important. As the elevator continued to descend he was deprived of his vision and greeted with a crash of cold steel to bring him back into his real world. A world he still didn't understand, and he was almost sure with the meeting of his father, a world he would begin to hate even more.

"That's right."

Somewhere in the depths of NERV a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Doctor Akagi. Please report to Katsuragi Misato."

"Damn it! Is she lost again?" A very mature blond woman cursed after getting out of the water and removed her swimming gear. Pulling on her white lab coat she went to intercept the problem.

Shinji found himself wandering around with Misato.

"I'm sure we'll find the place soon." Misato assured.

"Somehow I should have expected this." Shinji stated.

"You know, your getting a little too cynical for my liking."

"Did your father leave you when you were three? I think I grew up just as expected but I'll try to be more polite if it satisfies you!" They both watched as the elevator opened. A blonde woman entered.

"Why do you waste my time?" She started right out. Misato looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, sorry. It won't happen again. How are the tests going..." Misato continued. Shinji tuned them out and read his NERV book as they discussed some 'o-nine factor' among test results. He didn't really care about the woman who had just appeared or what they were discussing. NERV was a big place and this could take awhile. He wanted to keep his mind set on the task at hand. Meeting his father. The elevator doors opened to reveal a dark room concealed and a seemingly damp climate. The words on his book could no longer be read and with a snap he looked up.

"Okay! Who's the wise guy that turned out the liiihiiiii...? Oh crap! What is that!" A gigantic purple metal face seemed to stare right into Shinji's soul. Shinji found himself involuntarily jumping back.

"Shinji." 'The' very confident voice rang out. Shinji stopped gaping and looked up to see his father. Every memory and feeling rose to the surface.

"Father." Shinji answered back with a vehemence that dropped the room temperature a few degrees. "Why am I here?" Shinji demanded

"Because I called for you." Gendo answered back.

"And why now? After all this time?"

"Because I have a use for you."

"I'll show you a use! Get down here and I'll use you as a punching bag!" Gendo blinked once. This was not an expected reaction. His voice faltered a little.

"You will pilot the Eva."

"Hell no!" Gendo looked to a monitor.

"Ready Rei for unit one." Fuyutsuki answered back.

"But she's hasn't healed yet."

"She's still not dead and that's good enough."

Shinji watched as a very injured but beautiful girl was wheeled out. Shinji shook with rage. His father was a bastard.

Rei tried to get up but an energy blast from the monster shook headquarters and knocked her down. Without thinking Shinji dived in a desperate attempt and caught her. Looking up he saw a huge piece of ceiling descend upon him. He put one arm around the injured girl to protect her and the other to attempt to lessen the blow while gritting his teeth. 'Damn it', he thought, they were going to be crushed. It was in that moment that the water like surface swelled and was broken as a huge purple arm shoot through the water and sheilded them both. The huge chunk of rubble was reflected off and shot straight at Gendo. The glass protected him as the rubble shattered harmlessly against it.

"Eva unit 01 moved by itself." Misato got up from her protected position and nearly yelled.

"That's not possible!" Said Akagi Ritsuko.

"Was it to protect Shinji?" Questioned Misato.

Shinji didn't hear what was going on around him. Right now he was infatuated with Rei. He gently tried to support her and she groaned in pain. He reached one arm back to find his hand covered in her blood. He cried for her. For what had been done to her and whatever his father was doing to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely and gently to her ear. "I'm so sorry. For my father and for everything. I'll protect you. You'll see."

Through Rei's deep pain she managed to make out what he was saying. It was a a blur and her head was spinning but she was used to this. Gendo needed her and she would do as he asked. Something was wrong though. The hands clutching her were smaller. There was something much different about it. Her head was throbbing madly and it took every bit of effort and straining to conceive what was said to her. Who would be foolish enough to say something so ridiculous. It didn't make sense. No one had protected her in the past. She didn't know what to do. Instead she embraced the pain which was all she knew right now. She tried to stay awake and look at the person's face. Who was holding her? It wasn't Gendo. She was more confused and her head throbbed. She faded out of conscience.

Shinji looked up with a renewed vengeance. He would avenge this girl, for everything.

"Okay Father. I'll pilot it."

Misato and Gendo and Ritsuko along with Fuyutsuki were at the control center ready to command Shinji who was now in EVA unit 01 and on the surface. Shinji felt a little weird and the test process didn't help either. He was now breathing liquid. That didn't seem right to him. Ritsuko was still mumbling in disbelief.

"85% sync ratio. It's insane. No training and it still slowly climbing. It's like they're bonded. Rrrrgh. 85% sync ratio. 85% sync." Misato ignored Ritsuko but was a little impressed.

"Okay Shinji. We need you to take a step forward" Misato started. Shinji was still steaming with emotions. He looked at the monster and pictured it with Gendo's face.

There was a slow groan emitted as the giant foot moved up a little and then took a step forward. When the foot hit the ground it caused a shock wave that crushed the glass of a nearby telephone booth. The glass shattered instantly only to litter the surrounding ground. The next foot twitched a little and then the robot was flying into a charge. Picking up horrendous amounts of speed and launched him self in the air, performed a flip and shot feet first into the monster. It recoiled in pain and flew backwards landing in a heap and scraping along the ground, taking out buildings and structures with its giant head. This was Shinji's pay back. He yelled aloud in rage and launched into more attacks at the object of the girl's pain.

Misato looked to Ritsuko, who was finally paying attention and blinked twice. She struggled in spurts of attempts to get the words out.

"D-d-d-d-di-di-did-did y-y-you-you t-teach him t-t-t-to d-do that?" Ritsuko also finished blinking and shook her head in earnest. Gendo faltered a little, he was not used to doing this. He smiled a little. Shinji would be just perfect. Absolutely perfect.

The angel turned its head and heard something pop. It wailed with agony. Shinji jumped on top of the angel and went for the two fist beating method. The angel went into a dead state and then tried to attach itself in an attempt to self-destruct. Shinji gave a mighty uppercut, which sent the angel up and back several feet. Shinji ran forward. The angel's arms stretched forward and hit the robot cranium.

"Aaaaarrrghhh!" In rage unit one went low and charged into the angel knocking it through three buildings. Shinji pulled out the prog blade and went for the exposed core. Instantaneously an A.T. field went up to protect the harmed angel. Shinji was knocked back and shook with rage. Nothing could stop him now. The battle was his. Nothing would deny him stopping the threat. He threw all his emotions hatred and rage into the effort. He needed to stop this thing with everything he had. The EVA reached forward putting it's hands through the field and with a mighty force broke through the field dispelling it. He used the EVA to power drive the monster down to the ground and jumped upon it. After a few strikes from the Eva, who was holding it down, the core cracked and exploded the chest apart covering the nearby buildings. A wall of flame erupted and unit 1 walked out and away from its battle. It continued forward and stopped dead. With a break of silence the head fell off the EVA and crashed to the ground with a metallic ring.

Misato slowly turned to Ritsuko who at this point had temporary lost her logic because no logic seemed to exist and commented the obvious.

"The target has gone silent sir. Sync ratio has dropped to 55% and staying steady." Gendo looked to her and gave a nod of acknowledgment. Misato ran off, after excusing herself and went to find Shinji. Her legs moved as fast as her body would allow but it still seemed slow. She had just gotten this boy. To think that it was all over already caused her to tremble in cold fear. After what seemed an eternity she arrived at the Eva cage. Shinji had ejected himself and was sitting on the ground rocking himself and shaking constantly. Misato slowly approached him and sat beside him and tried to comfort him. Although she could barely stop shaking herself.

"I can't stop shaking. I just...without prior...destroyed...I." A tear rolled down his cheek. Something he rarely ever did. He was crying again. Why? For that girl?

"That girl...How is she? Is she okay? She has to be okay! That's why I did this.." Shinji was hysterical now. Misato struggled to hold him.

"I have to go see her...or what was this for? Why? Not for my father! Not again! Not to let him use me! I..." Shinji stopped. Misato hugged him tighter and just comforted the shaking boy.

"It's okay Shinji. Everything is done for now. We'll see Rei soon enough, she's alright." Misato lifted her hand from Shinji's forehead and felt a little bit of warm liquid run down her arm. It was blood. Her eyes looked to his in more terror.

Shinji smiled weakly.

"It got me once. Good too. When it hit the head case...a shard of glass..." Shinji no longer had the strength to speak. He gently passed out in her arms. Her eyes followed the trail from the wound and traced it to the Eva. She picked up the light unconscious boy and walked nearer to the plug entry. There was blood. Lot's of blood. She guessed just under the lethal amount to lose. She felt the gorge in his forehead now and rushed to the sick bay. She wouldn't let him die now. Not after all this had happened to him.

Shinji opened his eyes and immediately checked for the wound. It was almost completely gone. He turned his head to the left, an empty bed. He turned his head to the right. He gasped. Rei was sitting there. She was still bandaged but better. She looked to his eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it? You held me and promised to protect me right?" Shinji just nodded. He saw Rei's face become confused and her voice became quieter. She pushed out the words. "I ... Thank you. By the way. I...regret I was not to the qualifications of the needed..." She stopped. Shinji just was staring. His eyes looking into hers. She didn't understand why. Then there was a tingle but she couldn't grasp it. She ignored it. Then Shinji said the one thing Rei could have never anticipated.

"You're beautiful."

"What?

"It's almost like a chivalry thing. I fought to protect someone so beautiful in mind and soul. I only wish I could have stopped it before it hurt you." Shinji sat up.

"Why did you want to protect me?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to protect someone?"

"I pilot EVA to protect everyone."

"But not someone special?"

"No." Rei thought a moment. "Am I someone special you wanted to protect."

"I think you are and that's what matters. I don't really have much right to say this. I really don't know what I am getting into. But something about you makes me feel... complete. I want to be near you."

"I don't understand..." Her mind wasn't working. She was too confused. She couldn't discern what this boy wanted with her. She struggled with her words.

"So... You will protect me? This is what you want?" Rei asked looking into those deep eyes on the boy.

"Yes, I want to be there for you. That's all I know. Just that I want to be there for you."

There was an awkward silence. Shinji decided to ease her mind since she was looking so confused. "So, are you going to show me around?"

Rei found herself walking with Shinji around the compound she had memorized. Shinji had his arm around her. She felt safe like with Gendo but it was different. A feeling she never had felt before, not even with Gendo.

"Tell me. How long has my father requested you to do this?"

"Since I was able to synchronize. The angels came later."

"You should smile more." Again Shinji caught her off guard. Her face showed nothing. "Do you know what happens to little me next?"

"Yes. Misato will be in charge of finding your lodging."

"Really? Will I be anywhere near you?"

"I...I don't kn..."

"That seems like a good idea Ikari." A voice said form behind them. Shinji and Rei turned to see Misato behind them.

"Are you okay Shinji?" Misato asked before giving an understanding hug. Rei felt a twinge of something she couldn't identify but stayed indifferent.

"You're going to put us together?" Shinji asked after Misato was sure he was okay.

"You wish." Shinji blushed. Rei found herself chuckling quietly which earned an eye from Misato. Rei didn't laugh and thus she stopped being very confused once more. This boy was causing strange effects on her

"I think I'll take care of both of you at my place. Any objections?" Neither one spoke. Soon they were in front of the man in charge of placement. He nodded his understanding and explained to Ritsuko, that it would be awkward for the Ikari's to live together.

"Well, do you think my father will approve?" Shinji guessed. He was just stating the obvious for lack of words that had left his mouth. Misato noted this and chuckled inwardly.

"Now Shinji, you wouldn't have any OTHER intentions, would you now?"

"Uh, well I..."

"I'm sure we'll be fine together." Said Rei without understanding the implications. Misato blinked, Shinji blushed.

"Right, well, I'll set up the rooms. Yes. That's what I'll do. You two can transport yourselves home by 9:30pm." Misato walked off in a daze. Rei blinked at Misato's reaction. In her mind she didn't perceive a problem with herself being near Shinji. Shinji had said that he wanted to be near her, this was a way to continue Shinji's desire. She also hoped the tingles she was getting could be explained.

"So...did you want to go somewhere? Maybe a walk?" Rei nodded. The walk was quiet at first. They just walked side by side with almost no contact. Finally Rei broke the ice the only way she knew how.

"There will be more angels."

"Well that killed the mood."

"What?"

"Rei, do you know what love is?" Rei stopped. She thought for a second and answered.

"Love is supposed to be a feeling that exists between two people that have a deep understanding or care for each other more than they can express."

"You said that like you read it out of a dictionary."

"I did." Shinji stopped. He tried to think of how he could express this.

"Rei, love is something more. It's a feeling like this." Rei eyes went wide in shock as he kissed her. She didn't know what to do at first. He was there, his eyes were closed and their lips were touching. It seemed like a normal process but there was something more just like he said. She just stood there for a while and then she too closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He gently put his around her waist. They stood there for a long time just kissing. No other movement, just embracing each other and kissing. After a time Shinji pulled out the kiss and looked at her.

"Love is something I feel for you. I know I don't have the right to say that but I feel so strong for you. I'm sorry for my actions. I understand if your angry and it won't happen again."

"Ikari, how do you make me tingle?" Rei asked.

"Sorry?"

"When you say things like you want to protect me and you want to be near me, I tingle. I don't know why. And when you kissed me a felt something too. More than the feel of your lips on mine but something I don't know. How do you do that? Why do you do that? Why do you think you love me?"

"I don't know Rei. It's all new to me too. I just do what I think I feel is right. It felt right to kiss you. That's why I did. When we kissed I just couldn't stop. Until I realized you weren't kissing back. I guess it was stupid."

"Many things are stupid. I don't know if kissing is stupid but I don't know what it does other than make me tingle and... I don't know what else to do when you do things like that."

"Okay. You're right. We should just be near each other. I shouldn't do things like that. Not right now."

"Ikari, it takes time to walk. If we don't go soon we will be late for Misato's time limit."

"Yes, your'e right. But one thing Rei, call me Shinji okay?"

"Okay Shinji. I'm... glad... that you could show me such things. Let's go home."

The door opened and Misato ran to it.

"Where the hell have you been it's...9...: 31... P.M." She trailed off as they let go of their hands. Shinji looked embarrassed and sad at the same time. "I might have to keep you two separated. It's rare the Rei holds someone's hand Shinji"

"What is wrong with holding Shinji's hand?" Rei asked. Misato shook her head.

"We, talked a lot about some things. We lost track of time. I'm sorry Misato." Shinji walked down the hallway and located his room. The doors were labeled. "I'll, uh, see you in the morning?" Rei agreed with a nod. She then surprised herself when she emitted a small girly giggle. She closed the door and hit the sack, lest anymore-strange things happen to her.

Shinji felt his lips for a second. Maybe Rei didn't understand some things but neither did he. All he wanted was to be near her and to kiss those lips again. He banished the thought from his head. Tomorrow was another day. Love took time and he didn't even know if that was what he felt. He only knew that he felt good. With that thought he drifted to sleep thinking of Rei.

Authors note: This has been updated as of May 21, 2012. I am trying to finalize my Chapters thus far. More excitement to come for first time readers in the next chapters. ^_^


	2. Rei's torment of understanding

Shinji-gelion

Chapter 2

(Author's Note: This is being updated as of May 2012. I am editing spelling and grammar without changing story. This means some parts I wish to change I won't for the sake of integrity. This was originally written when I was a Teenager and time has progressed. )

Rei couldn't figure what was going on. She was lying there in her bed just staring at the ceiling. Many things had happened yesterday and most discouraging thing was, she had no rational reasons to explain any of them. It was weird and yet she longed to understand more of what went on and maybe might continue. She did know one thing; thinking of Shinji was making her tingle again. Rei turned her head and looked to her side. The clock portrayed numbers, that she almost wondered, if they were going slower than they normally did. She counted in her head. No, they were right on time but it seemed to take longer for the morning to come. She squinted her eyes in the dark and looked at the numbers once more. 5:12AM the clock read to her.

"Shinji". Was it something about that name that made her tingle? She thought hard on the name Shinji. Thought about it as a word or a name. When she thought about it that way the tingle left her. Then she thought about the boy himself. Sure enough a small tingle came to her. Her heart got a little faster and her breathing was slightly more rapid. She was right. The boy was having strange effects on her and even more strange.. she didn't want them to stop. She wanted to at least learn why it was with Shinji that things happened and what these tingles could do. Rei recalled yesterday when Misato hugged Shinji. She began to grit her teeth a little. When she realized she had closed her fists, she stopped thinking about the memory and she was okay again. There was more to this than she could discover on her own. She would ask Misato. She thought to check the clock first, the clock said, 5:35AM. Then why did she want to get this all out now? Get it over with or something perhaps. She realized she was pacing around the room. This was all greatly illogical to her. She sat on the edge of her bed. She tried to sort out her mind.

Right now, the most important thing was, she had to see Shinji. She also had to ask Misato about these tingles and she had to get back to sleep. Apparently, she couldn't even figure out priorities now. Rei walked over to the alarm and set the time to wake up and gave herself an extra ten minutes. She lied on the bed again and forced herself to think of one of Fuyutsuki's speeches. She drifted off after five minutes worth.

Shinji woke up. He looked to the ceiling like he did every morning. It was another day. Another day to deal with the world and deal with his father and to deal with... REI! Suddenly all his torment was swept away like a river of water. There was now only Rei's seductive red eyes in his mind. He also pictured her lips. He almost groaned out loud at the desire of kissing them again. Shinji definitely wanted to see Rei again. He got up and stretched. He realized he still smelled of the EVA. Of that smell so close to blood. He wanted it off him. He put on something like a housecoat from his one piece of luggage that was brought with him and crept off towards the shower. He opened the door and yawned while closing it with an outstretched foot. He looked up to see a display of Misato's undergarments. He rolled his eyes but at least he knew they were clean this way. He made sure to locate the shampoo and went to the usual shower business.

Rei got up. She pulled on her school uniform with all its usual pieces. Off into the kitchen she went where she saw Misato sitting at the table and letting out a mighty howl after consuming a can of beer. She can't see why someone would want beer first thing in the morning but it didn't matter.

"Good morning Misato."

"Oh, hello Rei. Have a good sleep?"

"I didn't sleep very much. I was thinking about Shinji." Unfortunately Misato had just started another can and emptied a good portion of it on the table as she spewed it out.

Misato's mouth couldn't quite work right now.

"You were? Thinking... of Shinji?" Misato stumbled out after wiping her mouth.

"Yes. Thinking of Shinji wouldn't allow me to sleep and made me... tingle."

"Tingle? What do you mean by tingle?" Misato asked with a confused frown.

"I thought of Shinji and when he kissed me and that he said he wanted to be near me and I tingled."

"Rei. Have you never, um, tingled before when a boy has said stuff to you like that?" Responded Misato somehow missing the fact Rei had been kissed.

"No." Misato sighed after her answer. This was going to be very difficult task.

"Okay Rei. You might just have what every normal girl gets around your age. It's called a crush. At least I hope it's a crush. I have you two living together."

"Shinji wants to be near me. By us living together he can be near me. Misato, where is Shinji?"

"What? Why? You miss Shinji or something already?"

"Yes." Rei responded. Misato smacked her head and rolled her eyes.

"I think he might still be sleeping. You might want to take a shower before you go to school though. Okay? There ya go!" Misato sent Rei off with great relief.

Rei shrugged and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door to see a very surprised Shinji who instantly turned red and stood frozen. Misato sped across the table and was there in a flash covering Shinji's area with her hand while pushing Rei back. Seeing her hand was inadequate she instead covered Rei's eyes. She apologized to Shinji as she slammed the door shut.

Shinji stood still frozen, not knowing what to do or not quite what had just happened. He was still blushing furiously. Then his mind started to work. Rei had just seen him 'very' nude. Okay, that he understood, what he didn't understand, is what to do about it. If Misato hadn't of been there... where would it have gone? He wondered to himself. Looking at the ground he realized he was fantasizing and there were droplets of blood on the ground from his nose bleeding.

"Ack!" He ran to the toilet roll dispenser in attempt to stop the bleeding. After he had managed to clean up, he left and went to dress into his regular school uniform. Well it was as regular as he would know, because this would be his first day at school. He had planned to stick around with Rei for a few reasons. The least not being that she could show him around, the most being... NO! He couldn't think of that right now. Struggling to regain all rational thought he opened the door.

"Misato... Rei...?" Both were nowhere to be found. He shrugged and headed for the toaster. He looked at the Yebisu all over the table and pulled out a cloth. He knew it had to be Misato. Rei, well, Rei didn't look the type for alcohol.

Rei was blushing. This she knew. Her face felt hot and she was definitely blushing. Strangely it felt, good. She had seen something very interesting and for some reason, she wished Misato hadn't taken her away. Again her mind was in over drive. She wondered if she was sick as well. It would certainly help to account for all the strange things happening lately. Yes that was it. There was something floating in the air making every one sick. That was the logical explanation. Logic? Did she have any logic lately? No, she had to admit that everything she had done lately was completely away from any form of logic she had ever formulated in the past. It didn't bother her though. She was starting to like the tingles that were produced so often lately.

Rei looked forward to comprehend that Misato was shaking her.

"Rei! Snap out of it!" Misato shook Rei, trying to get her attention.

Finally Rei responded.

"That was Shinji I saw, he has..." Rei trailed off mumbling a mountain of more gibberish without logic.

"Rei! Look at me!" Misato demanded. Rei turned to look at Misato still with diluted eyes.

"What you saw was... Shinji's manhood." Misato mumbled uncomfortably. "It's not that big of a deal. Just try to think of something else okay?"

"I can't." Rei simply responded. Misato smacked her head.

"Okay, okay just try to breathe. Rei, what do you feel right now?"

"I feel... hot. Very, very hot. I feel hot, but it is not hot in the room. I don't why I should feel hot or why I want to see that thing of Shinji's again. I... I'm curious. I think that's the proper name to call this certain tingle."

"Tingle? Rei, are you feeling things for Shinji? More than our talk?"

"As I recall it wasn't much of a talk but yes. I want to see more of Shinji."

"You don't get to see much more than that Rei." Misato mumbled.

"Misato, I need to ask you a lot of questions. May I request that of you at this present time?" Rei looked to Misato. Misato hung her head in final defeat.

"Okay Rei, ask me anything. I will tell you what I can." Misato couldn't _believe_ she was doing this. Rei nodded and began but it came out in a torrent.

"These tingles which I am sure are known as feelings started very recently after the encounter with Shinji. At first I had no idea why he would say such strange things to me. Then, after a while, I thought more and more. I still am not very sure of a lot of things. It first began with what he said to me. He talks quite normal and uses regular vocabulary but it affects more than just listening. It gets tighter in my chest. When Shinji kissed me it got constricted and hot."

"Hold on! Shinji kissed you?" Misato stumbled out, thankful this time she wasn't drinking any type of liquids.

"Yes, it felt... The feeling you might call it would be good. Although I think it might be great." There was a small pause as she remembered what happened at that time. She pulled out of her trance and continued.

"Shinji told me he wants to be with me. I still do not know fully why but now I want him to be near as well." Misato was about to break down. Great, the two kids she had put together were falling in love. This would just play havoc on her career.

"I know that I am important to Shinji. Now I want Shinji to be important to me. Misato, I don't where to begin with all the questions I could ask."

"Let me start. You two have only kissed right? He didn't touch any, um, unnecessary places?"

"Unnecessary places? All the places on my body are necessary. Without them I wouldn't survive."

"I meant more private places. Places that people won't usually touch."

(*)

Rei blinked twice at Misato. Misato felt like crying. She gestured towards Rei's breasts and her crotch.

"Shinji has not touched those places.. yet.."

(**)

"Yet? Keep it that way Rei. At your age many things can happen all too quickly."

"Why would Shinji touch me there... the thought of that doesn't make sense but makes me feel... hot."

"Just calm down Rei." Misato gave Rei a warning eye.

"I am calm. I think." Rei was beginning to lose the comfortable feeling of logic once again.

"Misato, what do I do about all this? What should I do to Shinji? I am so confused. I don't think I have ever been so confused. Why did you take me away when I saw Shinji naked like that?"

"Rei, had I not taken you away you might have lost something you can never regain. For now just remember a few things. Try to keep some of your rationality and no matter what happens keep your clothes on at all times." Misato nodded to herself. That should keep Rei out of a degree of trouble.

"I have seen Shinji naked, wouldn't it be fair for him to see me naked?"

"No."

"What do you mean by that?"

"No. It's that simple Rei. It's the simplest thing you could ponder right now. Any other questions you have you should ask me later because if you continue I won't ever get to work and you will be late for school. So go eat some breakfast."

Rei shrugged, having most of her questions answered to a degree of satisfaction. She headed towards of the kitchen. Her cheeks had ceased their blushing and that, at least, she was glad for. As she turned the corner she noticed Shinji was at the table. She quickly turned back around the corner and put her hands to her face in shock, as her cheeks became red again. She then came to the conclusion that this was ridiculous. She had seen Shinji many times. Not like she had in a very recent memory but her actions were silly right now. So, she headed back to the kitchen as normal as possible. She took note that she was also acting a little jumpy right now.

"G-Good morning Shinji." She said, trying to be cheery. Why was she trying to be cheery? She had no reason as far as she knew to be cheery. Her cheeks blushed furiously at the indignity of the way she was acting around a boy.

"Good morning R... Rei! Oh!" Shinji's cheeks matched Rei's cheek flush in an instance. They stood in their positions for a very long seeming time. It was an awkward silence. But neither could do anything. Both had lost the ability to breathe lest they miss anything the other says.

"Ah, I-I-I I'm s-sorry..."

"I liked what I saw." Rei covered her mouth. What the HELL had she just said? How did that make any sense at all? Her cheeks had gone even redder. Shinji's cheeks weren't behind her in tone color at all.

"Oh. Ah. I..." Shinji just stumbled over his tongue. He wanted to say things but nothing would come out that was discernible or could have a remote possibility of making sense.

Fortunately Misato came to the rescue by ordering the two of them to eat faster or they would be late for school. Both kids responded immediately to the command but stole glances at each other constantly during the consumption of breakfast.

They left the house walking together in silence. Neither one had worked up anything legitimate to say to the other. After a third of the walking distance Shinji mumbled something that, was possible to understand, out.

"It's nice outside isn't it?" Rei did something strange; she smiled and giggled at his attempt to draw the attention away from their previous encounter.

"H-hey, don't laugh!" Shinji looked indignant.

"Shinji, hold my hand?" Rei, half knew why she asked him that. Partially because she knew Shinji wanted to be close and right now it was awkward, the other half she was only beginning to grasp.

"Sure, Rei. Anything you want. Just ask."

The rest of the trip to school was spent silently walking holding each others hands. Neither of the two of them mentioned the embarrassing moment this morning at all.

After what seemed to be too short of a trip they arrived at the school. Shinji looked at his new place of education. It was seemingly big. This wouldn't be such a bad place. People around him were already in a buzz of gossip at seeing someone walk with Rei and holding her hand all at once. It earned quite the degree of attention. Shinji didn't pay much attention to it. They continued walking into the school itself now. Shinji was constantly looking around taking in the new surroundings. After an indeterminable distance Rei stopped walking. Shinji almost kept going. Coming to the understanding that Rei has stopped he stopped as well.

"What's the matter Rei?" Shinji asked almost bewildered.

"This is your class." Rei stated.

"Oh right. We aren't in the same classed are we?" Shinji looked like the world had crashed down on his shoulders. When Rei smiled and headed in the classroom he thought differently. Shinji followed her to the back of the classroom. Rei sat at one of the desks in the back of the classroom. Shinji sat down right beside her. It was only right. He was the new guy.. and.. Who was he kidding? He wanted to be with Rei. Screw everyone else's opinion! He had a big silly grin on his face that he couldn't quite get rid of. Looking across from him Rei had her lips pressed tightly together in something only he, would recognize as a form of a smile.

Not much took place during class. The teachers blabbered on and on about the second impact and how his generation was supposed to be responsible for the protection of mankind. He almost laughed at the last bit. If only the teacher knew the full extent of how he and Rei kept mankind safe, he might just not dictate the speech as he was now. After what seemed all too long the class ended. Rei backed up her books and headed for the door. Shinji watched as she stopped dead in mid step and rushed back to Shinji with a shocked expression and took up Shinji's hand and led him out of the classroom and on to the cafeteria.

There was a bit of a surprise that awaited him when he arrived to the cafeteria. A boy stormed across the cafeteria towards him and began to shout in his face.

"You're one of those pilots aren't you? You're responsible for my sister!" The boy was in a fury. Another boy with glasses standing behind him pretended not to notice the conflict and tried to study the ceiling.

"You make me sick!" It was then the boy lashed out and punched Shinji right across his jaw.

The shock of it all caused Shinji to almost loose his footing, had Rei not held tight to his hand he might of. In fact,Shinji thought, Rei looked different right now. She looked, well, angry. Quite angry. There was no time for that now. His emotions swelled up inside him. How dare some kid hit him for being a pilot and in front of Rei yet.

Shinji caught his footing let go of Rei's hand and let loose with a full right hook. The boy flew off his feet and landed to the ground on his back. He got back up quickly after clutching his cheek and drew back his fist to continue the battle. It was then he fell to his knees, his eyes rolling upwards into his haed and almost passed out. Rei drew back her knee and grabbed a hold of Shinji's chin. She jerked his head towards her and began to look over it carefully.

"Are you okay Shinji?"

"I'm fine Rei. Are you okay? You just canned a guy."

"I... But he hurt you! I had to do something! I had too!"

Rei was going into overdrive. Everything was spinning. This was too much for her too handle all at once.

The boy with the glasses came over sheepishly and looked up after scanning the ground.

"Um, I'm sorry about my friend. His sister was hurt recently during the attack by the angel. You just happened to be there. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Rei didn't look impressed. In fact she was so confused she began to break down. She threw herself on Shinji and began to cry in frustration of everything that was happening around her. She hated it, and she didn't want it to stop. She was making quite the noise in the task of it as well. Not sobbing but enough that Shinji knew she was completely upset and lost.

Shinji put an arm around Rei and tried to catch up with the information. He looked to the boy in glasses.

"Apology accepted on my part. I'm Shinji. Uh, I am new here. Rei is showing me around, well, not at the current moment but... anyway."

"I'm Kensuke. Pleased to meet you. The boy Rei sacked is Touji." Kensuke looked to the crumpled form still holding himself as he began to stir.

The boy got up and after wobbly supporting himself on his knees stood back up to his near regular height. He eyed Shinji and the crying person on his shoulders that people might have used to know as Rei and spoke.

"That's quite a punch and your girls got quite the kick."

Shinji moved his jaw a little.

"Well, I can't say I enjoyed that but you're not bad yourself."

"I'm Touji. I guess I owe you an apology. I overreacted back there. I was kind of mad at something I couldn't help. It's really not your fault."

"Hey, that's okay. I think that if I had a sister I might understand. Why don't we try being friends instead of enemies. I can provide limited information about the angels." Shinji replied.

"Sure!" Both answered right away, Kensuke's eyes lighting up.

"I think this is the start of many interesting things to come." Shinji almost wished hadn't asked them into friendship as they began to bombard him with questions about EVA's. Rei kept crying on his shoulders and eventually he managed to get her to calm her down. His head was spinning as well as hers. The sat alone for a while just comforting one another. When the bell rang he had a feeling none of this was over.

Authors note: Okay. Okay, I know this is a short chapter. It's because people were looking for this. And I want to get it over with. The next chapter will be better I promise everyone who is reading this. I hope I didn't go over board with Rei. I am trying not to. This chapter is not supposed to follow the exact way Shinji meant Touji or Kensuke. I just wanted to change it. Chapter 3 is on its way starting tomorrow. Much more is to come and same with the emotions. Just because Rei cried doesn't mean she has all her emotions yet. So with that. Thanks to all my readers and please be patient for chap 3. It will be significantly longer I assure you all.

Author's note: 2012. There is perception that Rei suddenly has full emotions but she is coming to emotions just as anyone who experiences them. They are simply overwhelming since she has spent most of her life not experiencing them.

** Author's note: I have to change this part because it simply doesn't make sense. Asterisks indicate the part I changed from the original.


	3. Testing of the Spirit

Shinji-gelion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Misato sat at the table. It was awkward. Again, she was in this position. Rei sat patiently looking at Misato. Misato made sure her can of beer lasted as long as humanly possible. Any slower and she might just choke on it. She was making sure to drink it first and enjoy it. Rei sat, almost emotionless. Emotionless? No, that was the old Rei. This Rei was discovering emotions. It was nerve racking to her. All too soon it was over and the can was empty. She cursed inside her head. She could prolong this no longer.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble Rei?" Misato sighed, once again in defeat. Score; Rei: 2 Misato: 0.  
  
"Yesterday something funny happened?"  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?" Rei nodded.  
  
"Shinji was hit by a fellow student. Then I kicked him, where it would likely hurt the most. Even though Shinji was fine and hit the student back. I don't know why I did it really. I got... um, angry. Yes, that's the emotion this incident relates too. But then the student got back up and with a few more words Shinji had made a friend. Why? I don't understand. He hurt Shinji and now they are friends." Misato did not look surprised.   
  
"Rei, it's okay to understand what you are feeling but when it comes to understanding why people do what they do, you will end up going insane before you can discern the total truth. There are too many factors for both sexes in the human race. Don't try to understand the entire male race. It just doesn't work."  
  
"All right. I won't pursue answers in that field any longer. But I still have another inquiry." Misato put down the new can of beer, she had been hoping that would have been the end to the conversation. She was wrong.  
  
"Okay, what is the next question Rei?" She folded her arms expecting another debate.  
  
"After all the things that happened I threw myself on Shinji and expelled liquid from my eyes. Why did I expel necessary body fluids and salts out of my eye ducts?" Misato blinked twice and looked at her funny.   
  
"Rei, that's called crying. Everyone at one point or another breaks down from their surroundings and cries. Others are stronger and cry without the liquid part but everyone does it at some point. You must have been overwhelmed. When this happened you were confused right?"  
  
"Yes, I could not make any rational thought of what was happening around me. That was not the strangest part though. The thing that confuses me more is that it felt good to cry. I think it felt good to cry on Shinji. He put his arms around me and said things to assure me that everything was all right. Words of comfort, that was what he said to me."  
  
"Rei. A lot of things are going to happen to you up and coming. For now be glad for what you have. A friend or a boyfriend that gives you a shoulder to cry on is a person that you can invest anything in. The next time you feel something and your not sure what it is. Try asking Shinji about it. You might find that he might be more helpful to your dilemmas then I am." Rei nodded once more.  
  
"Thank you Misato for your time. I appreciate the knowledge you have bestowed upon me." With that Rei left the room. Misato shook her head once more. She was going to have to teach that girl how to talk in a social atmosphere. Her use of vocabularies were far too extensive.   
  
Shinji felt good. Well, he could call it felling good but that wasn't completely right. The fact was he felt good that Rei had cried on him. Not that she was crying but that she choose him to break down upon. It felt phenomenal to give her the support and hold her like that. Although it did not last long and Rei was quiet the later part of the afternoon, he had felt more close to her than ever before. That earned a small degree of satisfaction. He wasn't out for Rei's panties. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until know. Also the fact the Rei at this point just probably wouldn't know what to do if that situation were to happen gave him reason to cease any thoughts of that nature. He looked at the clock. Oh, it was time to get a move on. There were some piloting tests today. He made a silent prayer that he wouldn't have to see his father today. Blowing up at his father in front of Rei most likely wouldn't be a very impressive thing. He would just have to take it easy and relax. He checked his clothing in the mirror. He wasn't sure how it looked. He wanted to look good. Mostly for Rei, correction, only for Rei. He straightened out the shirt as best he could and walked out towards the kitchen. It was still early so Misato was probably consuming another beer.  
  
When he turned the corner it was a bit of and odd sight. Misato was indeed there but nothing was happening. She was just staring longingly at her full can of beer, which wasn't even open yet.   
  
"Is something wrong Misato?" He asked with a small concern. This didn't seem like the usual Misato.  
  
"Shinji? Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She sighed at the beer once more without even turning to look at Shinji.  
  
"You haven't touched you're beer. Something must be bothering you."  
  
"Yes, I can't bring myself to drink it. I might go bonkers."  
  
"Why is that?" Shinji asked with a confused puzzling look written on his face.  
  
"Had a talk with Rei." She said nothing more. She scratched herself through her loose shirt and tried to knock herself out of her trance. It didn't help, she sighed and watched the toast pop up, without a conscious thought. She munched on it with no butter or anything, she got up and walked into her bedroom forgetting to even close the door to change. Shinji, went red a little, and closed the door and high tailed it to the kitchen. Something was going on behind his back, but it wasn't anything directly threatening so he could worry about it later.  
  
Ritsuko had calmed her nerves. At least she hoped she had. She was no preparing the testing process, the children would arrive shortly. She knew this because Misato was driving. When Misato drove, people got to their desired paces faster than what might have been, well, desirable. She had checked the sensors many times over, actually that was an understatement, she still couldn't except the recent logic behind Shinji's sync ratio. She didn't like the fact that a brand new pilot could sync so high with no prior experience. She was convinced beyond a doubt that the sensors had messed up. That was it. It was the sensors the whole time. The world hadn't gone mad, just the sensors. She looked at the chest chambers. Shinji and Rei. So much rested on their shoulders. Sometimes she wondered if they were aware of what they carried on their shoulders. But she knew that as long as people like her and Misato and the general staff of NERV were around, things would be okay. She smiled then to herself.   
  
"Well just see about Shinji's sync ratio today now won't we?" She said to the machine as she patted its surface. Nearby Maya, pretended not to notice and walked away quickening her pace.  
  
The car screeched to a stop. Shinji didn't look flustered like he had the first time. He was quite aware that Misato was not a proper choice for a driver. He just prayed every time before he got in the car and it seemed to do the trick. With nothing but a simple thought he opened the door for Rei and held out his hand. Rei, stared at it a little and then took it. A small smile seemed to form but Shinji wasn't quite sure. Shinji however was sure that Rei wasn't letting his hand go. That earned a smile on his face. They walked forward. Misato had sort of come back to the normal Misato but she was still far-gone. Whatever Rei had discussed, Shinji figured must have scarred Misato.   
  
Rei walked forward. The hand holding her hand felt nice. It was warm and it was comfortable. At first she had meant to take it to make Shinji happy but she was becoming aware of the fact that it seemed to work both ways. The tingle she knew as happiness was causing her to slightly smile. She had given up trying to fight her reactions. Instead now she let them happen to later ask Misato or just simply observe what happened after the initial incident. Even stranger was the fact that she couldn't get enough of it. Everything that Shinji did to her seemed to be positive. There were no general negative effects. So she was just going to stick with it and to the best of her ability, enjoy it.  
  
Misato had lost all conscious thought. She knew that when they were in the chest chamber she could disappear and come back to the normal world. That was the only thing that made her feet move as it was.  
  
In the chest chambers:  
  
Ritsuko checked the instruments one more time of good measure. Now she was assured that everything was okay she began to initiate the process. Everything fired up the way it was supposed to. She nodded to herself, as everything checked out the way it was supposed to. Then with great caution she dragged her eyes to the sync ratio. The numbers said 60%. Okay, that was all right. She guessed. Even though the boy still had no experience really, it was okay to be around 60%. That she could accept.   
  
Shinji felt incredibly relaxed. He couldn't begin to put words to the atmosphere in the Eva plug. It came so natural, it was almost like going to sleep. Leaving the world as it was and seeming to go to another plane. Something beyond what anyone knew, even beyond what he knew. There was peace here. He knew he was in control, and a strangely familiar feeling seemed to comfort him. Something that he was sure he knew. It was not hostile but echoed around him. Stayed by him and caressed him. At that moment he didn't want to leave. He just wanted to be here forever with Rei. He wondered how it felt, to Rei, to be in the Eva. His thoughts surrounded him here. They floating around and burned into his conscious. Everything could be assessed here, and everything was rational. In here he could sort of all his feelings and thoughts. He could picture himself in a beautiful field with magnificence glowered and burst around him. If that was not satisfying then he could see himself wherever he wanted. It was warm to him. Then he thought of something else. He tried to touch power. He didn't know what power he could just feel a sense of it. In his mind he reached out. It came to him as a cold but natural feeling. It was his to shape, it wasn't the Eva it was him Then he realized what it really was. It was the physical form of his spirit, a force that existed in him. He could expand it or cause it to shrink and cover only him. It was over all to soon as noise entered his mind shattering the world he had envisioned around him.  
  
"Shinji? Are you there? Are you even listening?" Ritsuko came over a speaker of sorts. Instantly he was brought out of his place and dragged back into reality. He looked around. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw the face of a concerned look from Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm here. I just, my mind was wandering. I apologize. And, it's okay Rei. I'm here."   
  
At the sound of his voice Rei felt the new tingle leave her. But there was another desire she now had. She felt a big urge to hold Shinji, to be near and hug him. To make sure he didn't leave her again. Did he hear her words? Where was he in his mind? The Eva could play with a person's mind. She wanted it never to happen again. The test could end no sooner, as every second kept her from being at his side. At that moment it was all she wanted and desired.  
  
Ritsuko heard a small rise of a tone. She looked to the sensors. Rei's sync ratio had gone up significantly. This caused Ritsuko to wonder how it was this was happening. She checked over all the readings. As near as she could tell, it seemed Rei' panic had caused the sync to go up. She wasn't sure and she would need more time to confirm her theory.   
  
Gendo then made himself known.   
  
"Shinji." The reaction was instant the Eva sync ratio climbed. Ritsuko's eyes went wide as it climbed.   
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Demanded Shinji.  
  
"This is my place of lodging. I have the right to be here. You are the one who might not need to be here, Shinji." Answered Gendo.  
  
"YOU! If there wasn't glass in the way, I would show you a thing or two!"  
  
"Tsk, I wonder who you take after with such spirit?"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
The sync ratio climbed and leveled out at 80%  
  
Words that were meant to describe the big gaping awed and utterly confused look on Ritsuko's face were simply inadequate. Her mouth wide open, jaw lowered past what could be considered normal. That and the fact this was rather not a pleasant sight. But the ever-consistent Gendo paid no attention to this factor.  
  
"Why do you have to be here? WHY? NOW?" Shinji went red.  
  
"Getting angry are we?" Gendo asked, although it was obvious he already had his answer. Strangely though he was smiling as he said it. He pointed Ritsuko's jaw towards the instruments where as the last statement from him had caused them to climb. Ritsuko stared hard trying for a shred of logic, then realized in a cold realization that it was climbing from the emotion Shinji was experiencing. This was most interesting.  
  
"You! You BASTARD! Why do you always hurt me?! WHY!!?? HERE!!?? IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!!??" Shinji screamed.  
  
"This is the way it is to be Shinji. Nothing in the world can change the path you are set to follow dear boy." Gendo still smiled.  
  
"Wrong! Wrong! You can't control my destiny father, I don't know what you have planned for me, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I FOLLOW YOU INTO YOUR PRIVATE HELL!!" With that the Eva roared with life. The walls shook and for a moment, the smile on Gendo faltered.   
  
The instruments were passed what they had ever been before, they currently read 120% Even as she watched Shinji's form became translucent looking. She ran to the emergency switch, she cursed herself in her mind asking why she had ever made it so far away, when the occasions to use it called for fast reaction.  
  
It was a blur the emotion whirled around him. He saw two things, his father, and his hate. He wanted nothing more than to end Gendo here and now on the spot, in this place. Make his haven, his grave. As his mind became more set on the one task of making his father no more, he began to feel light-headed. Everything seemed to grow faint. His eyes glossed over and then there was red. Dark and course crimson red, he felt something close and dear, but couldn't touch it, it was in pain. No, it was in his pain, it felt his pain. It knew him, it was a part of him, or was at one time. He looked around and saw he was floating or rather standing in a vast cavern, but it was the single most odd thing. There was no way he could be standing because there was no floor yet he looked at his feet and they caused imprints on the very fabric of the air. He could walk forward or backwards or float above it but he could not fall. Also his mind was cleared now suddenly. He lifted his hand towards his face, and saw it look hollow or rather, almost ethereal, it was transparent. But it was there none the less. He then felt some sort of drain on his body and the red began to go white slowly. Yet he could see nothing draining from around him. He reached up and felt something caress his hand. It was warm and loving, not hostile and felt promising. Just as he felt he was about to understand what was going on he felt something wrap around his body in two places and felt it lift him but the feeling of the presence suddenly went away. The red completely disappeared and then there he was in Rei's arms and she was crying.   
  
He couldn't make sense of what was going on. Her tears didn't flow like streams but just kept coming down her face. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. So instead slowly he reached his hand up and brushed off her tears. She jolted and then looked into his eyes. Her face suddenly shifted and she smiled huge and looked happy. She didn't say anything either, just hugged him tighter and held onto him there. Shinji looked around after a while and realized that everyone was around him. Everyone except his father that is, but he didn't care right now. He just felt it was best to stay where he was. Something had happened in that Eva and one day he would understand what it was.  
  
Misato sat on the edge of her bed. Going through everything in her mind. It came back to her in a flood like a flash back of sorts, only this one held no joy and gave her cold fear.  
  
"Move! I've got to get to the control!"  
  
"Sync ratio climbing yet still! It's AT 150%!!"  
  
"Shut it down!"   
  
"It's not responding!"  
  
"Damn it! He'll be killed!"  
  
"Work you piece of SHIT!"  
  
"Emergency release confirmed. Draining fluid"  
  
The core popped out and sprayed out the plug fluid rapidly. It then opened. Rei ran already ejected and ripped the door the rest of the way open. She yanked Shinji out and shook him. She pulled him on top of her lap and yelled at him desperately to wake up. Shinji's form still looked ghostly like it was fading away. She shook him more, the worrying building. Misato didn't know what could help but she ran out and to the Eva. Her heart was beating fast. For this little boys life? No, this boy was like a son. She followed Rei and kneeled beside the blank staring eyes of Shinji.   
  
"Pull yourself together! Hold on! I know you can do it. Don't you dare go now. You just... can't." She felt some tears as well. When shinji looked around she felt joy hit her like a flooding rush of relief. The boy was okay. The boy she was taking care of, that was like a son she never had, was okay. After hugging the boy herself she motoined for the medic team to check him over and make sure he was okay. Then she took Shinji and Rei and took them home.  
  
Author note: I have had many Rei is ooc. Well, everyone is. It's a FANfic. Note: FAN-fic. As in written by fan. This is indeed a romance. Anyway. i do apreciate the feedback i will try to improve as best as i can. I hope you all continue to read my fic. I would love to have more proof readers, if u r interested contact me at dashu17@hotmail.com With that said, i bid farewell, and i am going to start chapter 4 right now. Sayounara. 


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings Revealed

Shinji-gelion  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Awakening of Understanding  
  
Images flashed in his head. Fast and random and nothing he could tell nor relate to. He wanted it to stop but at the same time it beckoned to him like a call from something he desired to understand. Then all at once everything went away and he saw himself standing on water in a lake. It constantly rippled beneath him like he was moving, yet he stayed still and he did not sink either. He felt a cool breeze and the warm sun was soothing on his body. It was much like a cleansing, but a spiritual cleansing. Then clouds slowly rolled over the Horizon, and with it the warmth left him. He now felt neutral, like he wasn't warm or cold. Just a meduim almost. Or the two cancelled each other out. He watched silenty as the sun and the clouds seemed to battle. One side pushed and in response the other returned the action in equal. It seemed like neither would win when it then fell dark. Then he sank. Slowly descending but it was not scary, it didn't feel real. The water rushed up agaisn't his sinking form and then he was submerged. The eyes slowly adjusted to the new enviroment. The water still rippled in the shadows up top. It shimmered as well. Then he was in the plug of the eva.  
  
"Why do you exist?" A voice called to him, but it was neither distant or far. It was everywhere.  
  
"Because I want to find a purpose to exist" He answered back.  
  
"What part of you in this world makes you as you are and not as others see you."  
  
"Others see me as they percieve I am as I behave think and react."  
  
"You exist to be seen by others?"  
  
"I exist to be something to myself and others."  
  
"What is existence?"  
  
"Existence is our life stories. We write them as we go. Changing back and forth or not at all. We exist as we are."  
  
"What to you want in your existence?"  
  
"I don't know yet. There are things to do in my existence but I do not know ultamitely what to do with the outcome or goal of my existence."  
  
"Do you enjoy your existence?"  
  
"My existence is not complete yet. As it is right now it is how I am. Maybe not to please myself but to please others. Existence is lonely if not shared with another."  
  
"Will you share your existence?"  
  
"I am trying, and I think I am."  
  
"How do you share your existence?"  
  
"By Influencing the people around me. And by desiring to be with them."  
  
"Who do you desire to be with?"  
  
"By someone who desires to be with me. With someone that will stand by me and support my descitions. I want to share not just my existence but my love. I think I have found someone to share it with."  
  
"You desire to be loved in your existence and have them loved by you. To exist not as one person but as a whole. Two people intertwined by their hearts as one." Shinji gasped.  
  
"You must no longer be as you are to do what you desire. No longer do you exist to live through tormet and humiliation from the person who gave existence to you. You must exist as a whole. Only then will you achieve what you desire in your life story as you write it." Shinji thought about it. It made perfect sense, it was more clear then pure crystal or the purest view.  
  
The water drained away from him and a white enveloped him. The memories hit him like a powerful force knocking him away. He saw the eva once again. Opening eyes. Rei crying. Misato hugging him. The sky as he was carried home and the ceiling before he feel asleep.  
  
"To exist as a whole..." He said aloud.  
  
"To exist as a whole to accomplish what?" A voice answered him. It was soft and sweet and caring. A voice he knew well.  
  
Eyes burned into his. Deep engaging fiery and intelligent eyes. Eyes that he could lose his soul to, and at the same time knew he would always be safe in those eyes. It was a comfort that was beyond anything his mind could match a comparison too.  
  
He realized she had heard his thoughts allowed.  
  
"To exist as a whole, with another to complete me." He said in a soft voice.  
  
Rei looked confused at him.  
  
"Who is this another to complete you?" He didn't answer but gave his warmest smile to her. Through great effort he sat up and leaned towards her and beckoned her close. She looked at him a while, then she leaned forward. When she was close enough he pulled her tenderly into a warm embrace. Then she felt warm water on her shoulders.  
  
Shinji cried gently onto her. Silently without words or sounds. It wasn't a sobbing cry just a very suttle cry. Her mind spun in questions and thoughts, everything was surfacing and she couldn't keep up. Instead a warm feeling came over her and she brought her arms around him and embraced him. Then she realized when she saw his side, that he wasn't sad, but he was crying happy. Suddenly she felt her eyes tear up. She pulled tighter into the embrace. In that moment all she wanted was to stay with him holding him in this manner for ever.  
  
They embraced. A warm loving embrace. After a time Shinji pulled back a bit, his eyes wet and streams in them but he was happy. The look on his face was a pure flooded joy. She reached up caustiously and wiped a the tears from his cheek, in turn he wiped the forming ones on hers.  
  
It came out only as a wisper but she would have been able to hear it miles away.  
  
"I'm so glad you here Rei. I'm so glad you stayed with me and that I was able to come back to you."  
  
Misato spoke up. "I don't want to interupt but we should shinji to the hosipital and make sure he's okay." Rei nodded and held her hand to Shinji. He took the hand and on his weak knees stood up. Rei drapped her arm around his shoulder, feeling it would be of help to him.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Misato walked along with him and Rei. Somewhere a good distance behing Gendo observed. The boy was always bringing up such interesting reactions and scenarios.  
  
The walk seemed short even though it was a fair distance. But with Misato fussing over him and Rei protectly gaurding him from any touch, from anyone he was almost enjoying it. Well almost was an understatement. They arrived at hospital and although misato was turned away Rei stood near by. She refused to move from his side. Shinji just smiled trying not to chuckle but was full of joy at her actions.  
  
The doctors and staff ran some tests on Shinji. They found little to nothing wrong with him save some mental trauma. After keeping him another hour he was free to go. He walked out fine but Rei still insisted to support him. Smiling he took her offer.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Shinji?" Rei asked staring into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Rei, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." He gave her a light squeeze with his arm that was around her waist.  
  
"Shinji, what happened in the Eva?" Rei asked out of curiosity and concern.  
  
"It wasn't bad really. It was more like a debate with myself only I could hear my own voice. Although I am not sure if it was my voice. I talked about many things and there were many more things i'm sure I could have kept going on about. I thought alot about me. I thought alot about you, and most important, I thought alot about us." Rei looked in shock and stopped. He stopped with her and turned to meet her facing straight.  
  
"Rei, I want to continue to stay with you, to be at your side. If I end up in that hospital, I don't want to look around to see that roof. I want to look beside me and see you. Your wonderful smiling face and captivating eyes. I want to be able to have someone to come back to. I want that someone to be you." Rei stared at the ground awhile and searched for words whie her heart raced in her chest.  
  
"I also,... Want Shinji around me. I would like Shinji to be by my side when I need him. I... I want you near me." Rei leaned forward abit looking into his eyes. But not looking at his eyes as eyes but looking at them past his eyes and seemingly into his heart. Shinji reached forward and hugged her. They embraced standing there.  
  
"Shinji..."   
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Do that thing again, with your lips..." Shinji didn't have to ask what she meant. He leaned towards her more and put his lips to hers in a long passoinate kiss. In that moment, nothing else mattered but that they were with eachother and the other was thier for them.  
  
Misato had headed home ahead of them. She knew full well that Rei wanted Shinji to herself awhile. She ached to see that he was okay. It was her job wasn't it? She debated with herself. There was a knock at the door and Rei and Shinji walked in. He has his arm around her as she had her arm around him.   
  
"Rei, there's a call for you, someone on the phone." She waved her hand non-challantly beckoning Rei over. The moment Rei let her arm drop and stepped curiosly towards the phone, Misato went full speed and tackled Shinji with a hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again you brat!" Misato hugged Shinji with happy tears in her eyes.  
  
At this point Rei realized she was tricked. She turned faster on her heels then a skater in the olympics.  
  
"Misato-san! Hands of MY SHINJI!" She was tooken back from the volume and force from her lips. But not wanting to be outdone she lunged at Shinji and covered him with her arms pushing Misato aside. Her face had a sullen pouting look and showed jealousy.   
  
Misato got up laughing a bit hurt but laughed it off anyway.   
  
"Sorry Rei. But Shinji is apart of this family so I get to hug him too." Rei looked at Misato like Misato was trying to steal something from her. Misato laughed nervously.  
  
"Anyway. Both of you take a bath tonight. You both stink like lcl." She stopped while walking away. "Prefferably not together. That's an order"  
  
Rei felt her cheeks burn red and looking to Shinji saw he matched her color quite well.  
  
"Of-ofcourse!" He stumbled out. He looked back at her with his face flush.  
  
He walked to his room embaressed still.  
  
"Umm, you go first." Rei nodded but looked a bit reluctant to leave him.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, i'm fine now" Shinji nodded smiling. Rei walked backwards till she was at her door and then went in still trying to keep him in sight. Shinji chuckled gently and looked around his room. The smell of LCL was in the room. Misato was right. Rei hasn't said anything. At the same time he didn't remember distinctly smelling it himself. He shrugged and changed into a bathrobe. He sat agaisn't his bed looking at the ceiling. He heard the sound of a sliding door. He knew it was Rei going for her shower. He relaxed closing his eyes. After a short while he began to drift. It was then he felt something shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly and then wide in surprise.  
  
"Shinji! Shinji! Shinji!" Rei called his name at him.   
  
"R-Rei." Rei was in her bath tower and during shaking him it must have slipped down a bit. He could see much of her valley. He turned red.  
  
"Shinji! You worried me. My heart was beating so fast. You wouldn't answer me. Why wouldn't you answer me. All you had to do was answer me."  
  
"Sorry Rei. It's alright now." Shinji got up in a hurry. "Rei, your towel." He reached to pull it up but in his panick pulled a bit too hard. As if in slow motion it came off her and slid down to the ground. Rei blinked and looked at Shinji.  
  
"If you wished us to be even. You could have asked." She then smiled.  
  
"No! I mean, that's not..." Shinji shallowed. "Rei..." Rei happened to have the most beautiful body he'd ever seen as well. Her white pale skin in contast with her soft features and curves was enough to overload his brain. He looked at the floor and ran to the bathroom. He stood gasping infront of the tub. Suddenly there was hand on his back. He turned slowly, scarred, knowing it could only be one person.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rei asked looking concerned but still quite negligee.   
  
"Aaaah!" And with that he stumbled backwards in the tub. The sudden movement caused Rei to slip, She followed him in as his robe flew off to the side of the tub. Faster then the blink of an eye Misato was there.  
  
"What's wrong!!?? OH HELL!" Misato went from zero to holy shit, just as fast as she arrived. She reached out and yanked off Rei faster then she could grab a can of beer from a table. She dragged along the fighting Rei to the main room and clothed her. Then yelled Shinji over when she was decent.  
  
Shinji came as slow as he could dreading what Misato could be planning.  
  
"ummm..." He said as he entered her view. Still blushing and very hesistant.  
  
"Sit down." He knew this was not a good time to fight with a woman. He sat down right away calmly.  
  
"We need to talk." Her face was unreadable. Shinji nodded not sure what was going to happen. He began to sweat praying Misato woudn't seperate the two. He didn't want that, it was just an accident.  
  
"Misato,... I..." Then he was smacked in the head with an object. "What's this?" He reached down and froze in shock as he saw what it was.  
  
"It's so nothing bad happens the next time you guys decide to "take a bath together". I disntinctly remember telling you guys not to." Misato rubbed her forehead with her fingers, she had a mighty headache coming on.   
  
"Get me a beer Shinji." Shinji had prepared for that. He tossed her one. She caught it and in one smooth motion opened it and downed it. Shinji and Rei watched waiting for her to finish and say what she was going to say.  
  
She sighed heavily as it dissapeared in mere seconds. Rei looked at her curiously and innocently as if nothing bad had happened. Occasoinally her eyes glanced to the object she had seen Shinji recieve. Shinji just was red and unsure what to do.  
  
She put down the can.   
  
"I could sit here and oppose all this. I could sit here and try to explain to be good boys and girls. But... That wouldn't stop you two lord help me."   
  
She glared at Shinji. "You are responsible for your actions. If you are going to carry on what you started I want to see that damn thing used!" With that Misato got up and walked to her room slamming her door. The door opened again suddenly. "AND DON"T MAKE NOISE!!!!" *SLAM*  
  
Shinji blinked and looked to Rei. Rei looked at Shinji confused but smiled.   
  
"What did Misato-san mean?" Shinji smiled embarresed.  
  
"Umm. Long story. Maybe we should go to bed."   
  
Shinji stood up slowly and moved to his room. As he opened his door and went to close it, he felt a hand on his arm that held the door.  
  
Her eyes said it all but she asked it anyway.  
  
"Please... Let me stay with you?" If someone offered him a million dollars to say no he would have still choosen Rei. He could only nodd. It was his turn for his heart to beat rapidly in his chest.  
  
"Then, I will sleep on the floor and you can take the be..." He watched Rei shake her head no.  
  
"Together. You want to be with me, and   
  
I want to be with you."  
  
He felt his heart melt.   
  
"Rei,..." He embraced her.  
  
That night they fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
Authors note: Okay okay okay! Please don't kill me. I'm sorry i haven't written in a long time. Please, I will write more. Don't bomb my house or send death threats. I apologize if it isn't long enough but i am working on more chapters. Feedback! Comments! Cmon people! Dashu17@hotmail.com  
  
Next chapter coming soon! Promise. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hark, the red one cometh

Shinji-gelion   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Hark, the red one cometh.   
  
Shinji woke up and looked around. His room, his ceiling his bed, his floor and an arm wraped around his chest. Wait a minue... Arm draped around his chest, something wasn't right since it wasn't his arm. Or he thought it couldn't be. He moved his right arm, and then his left arm. But the one draped around his chest didn't move during the process.   
  
Okay, so he had confirmed it wasn't his arm. Then he heard breathing, he turned to his side. Not even inches away from his face, Rei's face looked into his. Well she was asleep still, but he could see the soft detail, the curves and shapes that made her character. Her pale skin in contrast to her red lips, it was then when he felt a strong desire to kiss them.   
  
Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. He eyes slowly came open and then was a warm and gentle smile brought to her lips.   
  
"Good morning Shinji."   
  
"Good morning Rei." He responded still taken in by the moment. Slowly it dawned on Shinij that this was a woman he had in his bed. He had gone to bed with this woman. Quickly he checked his clothes. Well his boxers where still on. He wondered what clothing Rei had on. The main point was the fact he was safe.   
  
He sat up carrying the smile back, that Rei had given him. His eyes went wide as the covers slipped back and Rei was in dark purple underwear. It blended in with her and contrasted at the same time so well that Shinji felt his throat go dry instantly.   
  
"Shinji, are you okay? You look very red." She didn't understand why when Shinji looked at her that he went so red. She looked down at herself in her underwear and thought why that would make Shinji go red. Then coming to the realization that Shinji was looking at her in her underwear she started to feel her cheeks get hot and then she too turned red. She though about his eyes on her body. Looking around her, seeing the parts of her body in her lacey purple underwear. It was then she felt hot again, like she did last night when she asked to stay and sleep with Shinji. They had kissed abit and then they had fallen asleep in eachothers arms.   
  
"I-i'm fine Rei. Sorry for worrying you. Were you, wearing that when we went to sleep last night?"   
  
"Yes, we didn't climb into bed in our clothing Shinji."   
  
Rei responded a bit flushed herself now. Shinji looked down at the floor to see his clothes as well as Rei's strewn about the floor. This scene did not look good for him. Mental images of Misato coming in with a look of terror and then ripping Shinji apart limb by limb flashed in his mind. Then as his eyes searched the floor he remebered something about last night. Soon his eyes found it. The condom Misato gave him. It was still in it's package. This meant two wonderful things. First, he had not slept with Rei, and second, Misato was not going to rip him to tiny un-dentifiable peices.   
  
"Well we should get dressed." Rei shook her head at his words.   
  
"There is still time Shinji." She held out her arms to him, still a bit flushed but an assured look on her face. Shinji moved forward and embraced her.   
  
"Rei."   
  
Shinji was happy, things were going so well. Rei was beginnning to understand how he felt about her. He was starting to get the impression she felt very close to the same. Today was going to be a good day.   
  
With the greatest reluctance he let go of Rei's warm embrace and picked out some clothing.   
  
"I will get dressed as well then." Rei smiled gently and opened Shinji's door. The second she did a surprised and off-balance Misato fell in.   
  
"Good morning Misato-san." Rei blinked.   
  
"Miasto?! What were you doing at the door?" Shinji asked disappointingly upset and although he should be surprised he wasnt.   
  
Misato rubbed her head a bit and stood up with a forced nervous smile.   
  
"I uh, was getting a spot off the door. Can't have a messy house ya know." Shinji didn't look impressed, Rei stared with her red eyes. Misato looked from one to the other. Defeated. Rei:3 Misato:0. This ratio sucked.   
  
"Alright, I was curios okay. Seems nothing happened anyway. What's the matter Shinji? Couldn't get it up?" Misato grinned.   
  
Shinji went from not impressed to get the heck out in 1 second flat.   
  
"Get out!" Shinji threw a pillow. Misato ducked under and made a break for the kitchen.   
  
"Sheesh." Shinji looked angry at the empty hallway.   
  
"Get what up Shiji? Do you need help getting something up?" Rei asked curios and concerned. Shinji went red again.   
  
"Trust me Rei, right now I am getting all the help I could possibly could get for that. I'm fine. I don't need what Misato was talking about up." Rei looked into his eyes for a bit making sure he was okay, then went to her room to change.   
  
Shinji got on his clothing and made his way to the kitchen. Misato still wasn't in her uniform and was staring strangely and Shinji's uniform. He began his usual routine and as he felt her eyes on him, finally inquired why.   
  
"Is there something on my clothing?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Is there something funny about my hair?"   
  
"No." Misato said again in answer.   
  
"Well, are you staring at me for a reason?"   
  
"Yes." Smiled Misato.   
  
"Well what reason might it be that you are staring at me and smiling?"   
  
"Because you are wearing your school uniform." Misato stated still smiling.   
  
"I was un-aware this wasn't the norm for you Misato. As such I have gone to school and it requires this to be worn."   
  
"You have answered your question then." Shinji blinked at Misato's words.   
  
"Am I not going to school today?"   
  
"Bingo." She slapped Shinji on his shoulder.   
  
"So, where is that I am going?"   
  
"Just you, no. You, Rei and me are going." Shinji looked still at Misato. By this time Rei had dressed and was coming to the kitchen herself. Seeing Misato talk with Shinji she moved to his side.   
  
"Going where Misato-san?" Inquired Rei not missing out on the conversation.   
  
"Somewhere."   
  
"It's an angel isn't it." Shinji looked once again unamused. Misato smiled still.   
  
"Well you will just have to find out won't you?" She looked at Shinji. Shinji looked back to Rei.   
  
"I guess we don't need to wear our uniforms today. You can put on something else if you like." Rei looked at Shinji her eyes searching. Then she walked up to Misato. Misato quickly grabbed a can of Yebisu but in her panick she didn't open it fast enough and Rei got to her.   
  
Shinji watched the exchange not being able to hear what Rei was saying over Misato's whining and reluctance to assist. Defeated Misato stood up.   
  
"Shinji, you can change first, then come to the car." Then her expression became happy.   
  
"Were going shopping." She said and walked to her room to put on some decent clothing. Shinji looked to Rei wondering what Rei could have possibly asked Misato. He shrugged and went to his room.   
  
By the time he was done changing Misato had finished changing herself and was honking on the horn in her car. Rei was in the back seat holding the door open for Shinji. Shinji of course sat in the back with Rei. Misato frowned a bit when neither child came to the front seat but she had guessed it would happen as such.   
  
They arrived soon as per usual. Niether Shinji nor Rei were flustered or worried as driving with Misato had gotten them used to insane drivers. Particually the one they were driving with. As Shinji got out he offered his arm to Rei. Rei quickly took it intertwining her own with his.   
  
"So, what are we shopping for? Perhaps you wish to actually purchase batteries this time Misato?" Misato looked indignant.   
  
"I told you before. They were for government use. Keep quiet." Shinji smirked.   
  
They walked around for awhile. Misato pointing at all the wonderful things that malls have to offer. Shinji took mental note of the video game stores alike. Then they stopped infront of one store.   
  
Shinji examined the store name. This was a clothing store.   
  
"What are we going to do here?" Misato looked at Shinji like he couldn't have possibly asked that question.   
  
"What do you do at a clothing store Shinji?"   
  
"You buy clothing." Misato smiled.   
  
"If you are going to answer your own questions, why do you ask them?" Shinji now looked indignant and grumbled a bit but felt movement on his arm. Rei was giggling a little. As much as Rei could giggle that is. 'Yea, real funny. Laugh it up.' Thought Shinji.   
  
So it was that Shinji got his first shopping experience with his girlfreind. Misato wore a quiet smirk the whole time but only picked out very nice and decent clothing. When they had picked out a nice array of clothing Rei went to the dressing room. Shinji moved to look elsewhere but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him put.   
  
"I don't think I should be here for this Misato. I am sure I will get to see them. Doesn't seem decent."   
  
"Stay boy." Shinji stuggled a bit but his curiosty and desire along with Misato's firm grip kept him on the exact spot. Part of him didn't want this because it seemed wrong, but every of fibre in his being was screaming to stay and see Rei.   
  
It didn't take long till Rei came out. Shinji just stared at Rei. Somehow the causual clothing gave her an even softer look. Seemed to brighten her face. When Rei caught Shinji's smile she wore a beaming smile of her own. Many more outfits were worn. Each time she came out Shinji just kept staring entraced by her beauty. The more outfits he saw the more he wanted to see. Some didn't quite work out and Misato gave a grave shake of her head. Rei, shrugging went to the next outfit.   
  
Rei came out and smiled again at Shinji. Shinji's jaw dropped. Misato's smirk turned into a very devious smile.   
  
"Got ya Shinji." Shinji didn't even hear her words. Rei was wearing a very revealing 2-piece bikini. Or was it more of a thong? It was low cut and the bottom so it rode low and shaped perfectly to her curves. It was a dark blue color so it mixed perfectly with her hair. The top was triangle shaped covering most of her bosom but left little to none for the imagination. Shinji felt his throat go dry again and turned a deep flush of red. Rei smiled at Shinji's reaction.   
  
"I like this one alot Misato-san. This one seems to have gotten the best reaction of my Shinji so far." She realized she had said "my" again, instead of just Shinji. Misato nodded with her very mischevious grin.   
  
"I agree Rei, that will definitely be one of the keepers." She elbowed Shinji. Shinji started to tip and then remembered he wasn't dreaming.   
  
"It looks... Incredible Rei." Shinji said with his beat red face. Rei smiled bigger.   
  
"I'm happy you like it Shinji."   
  
With a quick swipe of a credit card Misato had gotten Rei a new wardrobe. She went back to her serious buisness like look.   
  
"So, can we go now?" Rei and Shinji nodded to eachother and said as one.   
  
"Yes."   
  
The next thing Shinji knew was he was in a helicopter.   
  
"Umm, Misato, why are Kensuke and Touji here?" Shinji inquired. Kensuke was too busy looking out the window of the helicopter at the ships below, while Touji flared at his comment.   
  
"What kind of question is that? Freinds always help out freinds on,... uh... Scray vouyages." Touji made his excuse.   
  
"Oh yeah... Real scray. Or is it because Misato is here?" Touji instantly fell silent.   
  
"More fun with more people right Shinji? Misato winked in his general direction. Touji imidated a fainting drooling motion. Although he hardly had to act it.   
  
"Pathetic." Shinji said sighing.   
  
"Huh? Did you say something Shinji?" Touji asked obviously still dreaming.   
  
"Just go back to sleep Touji."   
  
A big aircraft carrier came into view. Kensuke went insane like he was looking at a naked woman. Everyone looked quite disgusted with Kensuke and didn't understand what the big deal was. Some rough currents and they had landed on the carrier.   
  
Kensuke rushed out screaming how wonderful everything was exclaiming the same things over and over. Touji cluthed his fist ready to put Kensuke out of his misery when his hat blew off his head. This being a favoured baseball cap he owned he rushed after it. Shinji and Rei shared a look and walked with thier arms around each other slowly. Misato right away began to take care of her buisness. Now wearing her formal look and using her sharp attitude.   
  
"Gah! Come back here. Stupid cap." Touji yelled at his cap chasing it down. Then it stopped for him or rather was stomped on. He stopped and looked up. There was a girl with fiery red hair. Her eyes said it all and constrasted with her yellow dress.   
  
"What are you doing?" She snapped commandingly. Shinji arched an eyebrow. Rei moved closer to his side. Kensuke continued to stare with his gaping jaw at the ship. Touji looked annoyed.   
  
"I am trying to get my cap back. Which you are standing on. Do ya mind?" He asked looking up to her, as a sudden gust of wind hit blowing her skirt up high. Kensuke turned around just in time, Touji was, well right there and Rei had quickly covered Shinji's eyes. Shinji was glad for it.   
  
A deafening two slaps echoed next. Kensuke teared up and Touji recoiled back.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Touji yelled clutching his cheek.   
  
"Like what you saw?!" She snapped back. Then Shinji came with Rei inbetween the two.   
  
"Are you children done yet? Lets not fight on a naval vessle." Touji looked down grumbling, the red haired eyes flared up.   
  
"Just who the heck do you think you are?!"   
  
"I'm Shinji, this is my girlfreind Rei. The boys you slapped are Touji and Kensuke. Over behind us is..."   
  
"Misato." The red haired girl cut him off. "I know Misato already. I don't know you or this girl with the blue hair. Girlfreind you say huh? Wait... Shinji? You! Your the third child??!!" Shinji looked at her.   
  
"Yes, Ikari Shinji, is my name." The red haired looked at him incrediously. "Do you have a name?" He gave her an invitation to share. The red haired snapped back to attention.   
  
"Sohryu Langley Asuka. I am the second child. As to someone like YOU getting over 100% on a synch test I don't see how."   
  
Then Shinji and Rei bothed smirked. Shinji was smart enough to guess her game, Rei could feel how the this girl didn't want to be outdone.   
  
"I guess you will have to see." They said as one, suprising the other. They laughed and walked away leaving her dumb founded.   
  
"What the hell...?" Touji looked at her smirking.   
  
"Serves you right." Asuka glared and scrunched his cap more into the ground. "Hey! Stop that!" Now grining herself she walked up to Misato.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Asuka asked Misato. Misato put her papers down a second.   
  
"Ah, Asuka. I see you have met the third and first children."   
  
"That blue haired girl hanging on the thirds arm was the first child?"   
  
"Her name is Rei." Misato said as a matter of factly looking back to her papers. Asuka looked idignant.   
  
"I don't like the way they keep hanging off eachother."   
  
"Get used to it." Misato stated.   
  
"Why? I don't have to put up with..."   
  
Sirens wailed to life. Red lights flashed around. Shinji and Rei appeared runnning up to Misato.   
  
"The Evas?" Shinji asked. Touji and Kensuke were already being escorted to safety of the deck. Asuka had a glint in her eyes. Misto pointed over to a close by carrier as another one exploded and began to sink.   
  
"It's on that one."   
  
"Then get me there. No one is harming Rei, not while I still breathe." Asuka suddenly turned.   
  
"You just stay outa my way, wuss." She looked down upon Shinji.   
  
"Don't write checks with you mouth that you can't cash Asuka." Shinji and Rei began to jog to his Eva. Asuka flared again.   
  
"I'll show you. Hey! Come back here! I am not done with you! Get back here Third Child!" Asuka ran after the couple.   
  
Shinji looked at Rei putting on his plug suit. Rei didn't look happy. They had learned that Rei's Eva wasn't here. Asuka's Eva was here and Shinji's. Shinji pressed the wrist button as the final touch on the suit and looked at Rei. He walked forward and hugged her. She hugged back tightly.   
  
"I'm coming back for you Rei. Nothing will take you away from me, and i'll be damned to let something hurt you." Rei looked back to Shinji lifting her head from his chest.   
  
"Shinji, as you want to be near me I want to be near you. I have much more to understand and I want you to be there with me as I learn it. Every time we touch, kiss and hug. My heart beats fast in my chest. I don't always understand what is going on. But when it's with you I always want more." Rei leaned up and gave Shinji a slow deep kiss. Shinji acted a bit shocked at first by her words but then quickly returned it.   
  
"Mien Gott! Knock it off! What is this a soap opera?" Auska voice crashed down upon them effectively ruining the moment. Rei glared a bit and wispered.   
  
"What is this feeling? I want to shove her off the deck." Shinji burst out laughing holding his sides. Barely under control still giggling.   
  
"Don't worry, you might get your chance." Climbing up and jumping in the Eva he waved one last time. Rei made her way to the safety of the carrier away from the gigantic Eva's. Shinji wondered why Eva 01 had been carried on this vouyage, but he was glad it was here.   
  
He felt the lcl fluid rise and evelope him. Calming his mind he felt one need. The need to destroy the threat. Nothing could stop him, nothing would get in his way. With a roar of life the Eva sat up and stood pulling out it's prog blade.   
  
Asuka began the synchonization. Stupid third child! Who did he think he was? Talking so bold like that and with that girl hanging off him. He was a player. She knew he couldn't back up his words. She would show him what a real pilot was.   
  
With another roar the third eva stood up. Shinji put himself in a stance.   
  
"Are you ready Asuka?" And then eva 01 lept into the air.   
  
Authors note: Well, I think I worked my ass off to get off that chapter. I don't want to hear any complaints. lol. Jk. I got such a good response from finally updating my last chapter that I worked at work even today to get off this. I know some people were wondering how I was going to introduce Asuka. Since I recieved no input as to how. I did as much of the original of the episode I could remember. I know I missed some stuff inbetween. But Shinji doesn't need to sit and debate his existence now. Carrying on. I don't know if the next chapter will be quite as fast. I typed many hours today. Thoughts and commments? Please! I have given my email adress(Sworn he has said this before). Anyways, Peace all. And a specail thanks to all my readers. I have been reading other r/s fics and i have come to the conclusion that this one is pretty unique. Till next chapter see ya.   
  
Wofie, aka Dashu17 


	6. Chapter 6 Satisfaction denied

Shinji-gelion   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Sastisfaction denied   
  
Misto's, Touji's, Kensuke's and Rei's head all watched in synchronization and looked straight up following the giant leaping eva flying through the air. Following it's decent in it's arch and then with a monsterous shockwave landing on the deck of another carrier. Not slowing down at all leaping once again to a carrier closer to where the monster broke the surface. Shinji was about to jump when he heard Misato scream at him.   
  
"NO SHINJI! You can't get in the water! Your Eva won't work in the water!" Misato yelled in haste.   
  
"What? That blows!"   
  
"Moron!" Asuka came over the intercom.   
  
"Oh? And how where you going to fight it?" Shinji snapped back at Asuka. Asuka fell silent and her picture went off the intercom.   
  
The angel leapt out of the water striaght for Shinji. With a step to the side and throwing his blade into a turn he stabbed into it's flesh as it's force and weight as well, as the prog blade carried the angel clear over the carrier and back into the water.   
  
Asuka watched in shock. That boy was this good of a fighter? He looked so frail. She felt mad at him and mad at herself for misjudging him but he was taking her glory. She was suppose to impress him. Determination in her mind she took her Eva and leapt to a near by carrier.   
  
Great waves emerged from the force of the angel landing back in the water and the motion from Shinji's Eva on the deck. Asuka adding another shock force created very rough waters. Each carrier got drenched nicely as the one wounded carrier slowly sank from the damage the angel caused before.   
  
"Just don't get too close." Warned Shinji.   
  
"I'm fine." Asuka said as a matter-of-factly.   
  
"It's coming for another pass."   
  
The water moved and swelled near the surface as the angel came around again. This time heading for Asuka instead of Shinji. Asuka pulled out her progblade but just as she took her stance waiting for the jump it smacked the carrier. Asuka lost her balance. The giant machine began to fall sideways towards the watery depths.   
  
"Damn!" Shinji cursed as he leapt off the carrier landing just short of Asuka on the edge of her carrier and wraped his arm around her pulling her back up and leapt to the next carrier. The carrier near went under from the shock and extra wieght. Pulling water up on it's deck but managed to balance back out, it's deck would never look the same.  
  
Turning quickly and scanning the waters surface for where the angel went. There was a great thud and shock to the carrier. Shinji ducked low and braced himself holding slightly onto the watch tower. It banged on the carrier again and swam off to gain more ramming speed. The water began to tint a little. The gaping wound on the angel was spilling some blood.   
  
"Misato!" Shinji yelled over the intercom.   
  
"What?" She came back shoving the ships captain aside.   
  
"Is there no way to fight in the water?"   
  
"Not with that equipment! Asuka's Eva might be able to but it's not field tested yet."   
  
"Just great. Into the lions mouth." Shinji sighed.  
  
"It's to be expected." Asuka came back over the intercom now quiet.   
  
"Asuka, we are going to have to work together? Can we do it?" He asked her. Asuka nodded.   
  
"If it will kill the angel I am up for it."   
  
"I want you to let the angel hit you if it leaps again."   
  
"Whaaaattt?" Asuka replied exasperated.   
  
"I think I have a plan but if my Eva won't work in the water I will only have a few seconds to do this."   
  
"Mind telling me what you plan is?" Inquired Asuka still quite flustered.   
  
"You'll see."   
  
The angel came around and picked up great speed. Shinji smiled when it headed for Asuka.   
  
"You sure this is gonna work?" Asuka said sounding unsure herself.   
  
"Concentrate on the angel." Replied Shinji. Asuka stanced herself and braced for impact.   
  
Shinji moved towards the edge of the carrier and crouched.   
  
"He's not... He wouldn't." Misato wispered in awe. Kensuke was too engrossed in the battle to hear her.   
  
"Wouldn't? Wouldn't do what?" Asked Touji lost.   
  
"Shinji... You better come back to me." Rei said staring intently, watching Eva 01.   
  
"What? What? What's going on?" Asked Touji again confused. Misato answered him.   
  
"He's going to leap and try to hit the angel using Asuka as a leap pad."   
  
"No way!" Exclaimed Touji. "That's impossible."   
  
"Shini has done many things that don't seem possible Touji-san. I belive in him. You should as well." Rei's eyes stared into Touji.   
  
"Uh... Yeah, your right Rei." Responded Touji unsure.   
  
The angel came closer to the surface. Asuka braced herself more. Shinji inched closer. Then the angel leapt. Everything seemed like it was slow motion. The angel leaping straight for Asuka it's teeth showing mouth wide open. Asuka bring up her arms. It hit her with good force and bit nicely on her arm. Just as they started to carry over the deck, Shinji leaped with his Eva as they just hit the surface, Shinji's arch hit it's peak and came down knees in the air and Progblade pointed straight down. He landed perfectly sinking the blade into the angels hide. Just as the angel recoiled in pain with it's tail and knocked Shinji off it's back and into the water. Cold fear took Shinji as his vision turned topside and he felt himself hit the surface. All three contenders sank below.   
  
This wasn't want he wanted. He had planned to leap off. When he got smacked by it's tail he wasn't ready for it.   
  
"Misato!" Shinji called out still sinking.   
  
"Shinji!" Came her voice back over the intercom.   
  
"The prog blade doesn't do enough. It's barely breaking the skin. You've got to help me think of something else."   
  
"What about you? You're in the water! You might die down there."   
  
"No, I wont. Somehow, I will come back. Just figure something out!" The comm went dead as he sunk further below.   
  
In a terrified blood curdling scream echoing over the vastness of the vessel Rei wailed.   
  
"Shinji!"   
  
All light faded around him as his Eva continued to sink downwards. He seemed to fall down through the water a long time then finally rested along the sea bed floor. The Eva seemed to be holding together. There were no sounds of pressure getting through of cracks forming. It's just meant he was stuck.   
  
"Cmon. Cmon. Cmon. Work! Please!" He pulled on the grips desiring to only be able to move so. The Eva didn't move he kept trying as everything blacked out around his vision.   
  
"Misato!" Screamed Asuka being dragged down by the angel.   
  
"Asuka! Okay. I formed a plan. It's going to be dangerous but I know you can do it." Misato responded to Asuka's scream over the comm.   
  
"Whats the plan!?" Asuka screamed back feeling the pain seere in her left arm.   
  
"Were going to sink a carrier with a bunch of explosives. Your part is to get the angel towards it and pry it open so we can kill it."   
  
"Are you insane? It's not like I pull some reigns or something and tell it go left!" Asuka screamed back.   
  
"You will have to make it happen Asuka. It's all we can do for you."   
  
"Change of plans. I hold this damn thing here and you sink the ship towards me!" Asuka commanded.   
  
"I'm counting on you to keep it there then." Misato replied back.   
  
Asuka dug her feet into the ground. The equipment fortunately was working for now. The pain in her arm was almost unberable but she wasn't going to be outdone. Where the hell was the third child?   
  
The crew quickly evacuated the vessel. It had been carrying quite the ammunition supply. So rigging it into a giant explosive didn't take much work. Setting off a smaller charge to it's side hull and the ship began to sink rapidly filling with water.   
  
Kensuke began to cry watching the ship sink into the water.   
  
"What a waste..." Kensuke whined.   
  
There was blackness. Some static occaisionly came over the intercom. He wanted to get up so badly. He had to move this thing. It lied on the floor dead in the water. His mind screamed at him to get back to Rei, to protect her from this thing. He kept thinking about what he could do. What would make this thing move.   
  
'Cant... much longer... losing... grip...' Came over the intercom in hurts. He heard Asuka's voice.   
  
'Asuka, listen... You have... keep it...and... open. We only... one chance...' Came Misato's voice. Shinji desperatly pulled on the grips.   
  
"Damn it! Don't let me DIE DOWN HERE!" He cried out. Suddenly a roar to life. The liquid around his body seemed to get warmer. His eyes glossed over and the blackness washed away. In blinding light he saw the ocean floor through different eyes. Again he felt like he had before. Before he had been taken out of the Eva during the test.   
  
Slowly through the depths of water he got up and stood. There was only white hot need in his mind, only white hot need in his sight. He knew to get Asuka free of the angel and pry it open. It's all he was going on but he would make sure it happened.   
  
"I can't open it! It's too strong!" Asuka struggled with the grips in desperation "Mien gott! Mien gott! MIEN GOTT!" Again and again she tried the jaw just shook as she tried to pry it open her arm still wallowing in pain. Just as she was about to give up, just when the last strand of hope left her she felt something slide up agaisn't her. She looked to her side to see Eva 01 standing there and place it's hands where she griped. New hope arisen in her at the same time they pried and with a sickening sound of bones breaking it opened wide. Then Eva 01 grabbed Asuka and began to walk fast away as it past the shaking angel stabbing it's progblade threw it's tail into the sea bed holding it there.   
  
It struggled more and more as the ship came down but crying in pain and it's jaw broken open it could not get away. The ship sank downwards lodging itself agaisn't it's mouth and throat.   
  
Misato smiled.   
  
"Now!"   
  
Explosives blew effectively ripping the angel apart from the inside. The water turned crimson and a shock wave fanned out. Now she had to worry about getting Shinji and Asuka back.   
  
"Open the coms!" Misato commanded. Static. "Respond! Dammit! Shinji and Asuka respond!"   
  
Asuka felt the explosion waves past the eva's body. Then silence. Shinji had saved her. She hated it but was glad for it. Most of all she had given up hope. What if he hadn't been there? No! She didn't need anybody, it wasn't fair. Why did he need to help her? Why didn't she do it on her own.   
  
"Third child..."   
  
"I am here." Came over the intercom. It's surprised her since it was still producing static.   
  
"Why did you help me?" She asked hesitating. "I made fun of you on deck. I told you to stay out of my way. I laughed at you."   
  
"No life is worth losing. Worry about getting back to the surface. I don't know how much longer I can stay in the water like this." She couldn't say it. She wanted to but she wouldn't allow to say it. In her mind she thanked him. There was more static over the intercom.   
  
"Asuka! Shinji! Come in!" She heard Misato's voice over the static barely audible.   
  
"Misato! Were alive! Come get us!" Asuka called back.  
  
"Thank god. We are on our way. Don't go anywhere. We are going to drop a line. Grab hold of it." Soon a line plummeted down. Shinji took hold of it and wrapped one arm around Asuka who could no longer grip with her left arm.   
  
The ship pulled down from the great weight but remained just above the surface. As the two Eva's emerged Misato and Rei ran to the deck. Eva 02 stood knelt up and ejected. Eva 01 fell on the deck silent.   
  
"Shinji!" Rei ran towards the Eva screaming. To her relief the plug popped out and drained. Shinji stumbled out and fell towards Rei's outstreched arms. "Shinji! Shinji! My Shinji!" Rei exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"I'm back Rei. I told you I would come back." Rei put an arm around him and helped himself drag along into the cabin. Asuka jumped down from her tube with a frown. Misato walked up to her with a smile.   
  
"Good work Asuka." Misato stood at attention.   
  
"I... I really didn't... Yes, thank you. Job done." Asuka said after some hesitating.   
  
"Yo!" A voice rang out. Asuka turned suddenly brightening up.   
  
"Kaji!!" She squeeled. Misato suddenly turned un-interested.   
  
Kaji walked up and patted Asuka's head gently as she ran to him.   
  
"Well hello major Katsuragi." Kaji acknowlegde with a charmful tone.   
  
"I'm sorry i'm busy, I have to go check on the third child." With that Misato walked away. Asuka looked a bit confused.   
  
"What the hell was that all about?"   
  
"Oh, it's normal for the major." Kaji replied.   
  
"Baka!" Misato shouted as she dissapeared into the cabin. Kaji winced.   
  
"If you say so. She didn't seem happy to see you." Asuka shrugged. Something was picking at her mind though. She knew she should go see Shinji. She was happy Kaji was here but she owed him something. At least just a checkup. She groaned inwardly. She hated this, it wasn't fair he beat the angel. She would beat the next one. She would show him. "Uh, Kaji, I have to go to the cabin for something. Don't run away okay?" Kaji smiled shrugging.   
  
"See ya down there for some food." Then as Asuka left he was swarmed by Kensuke and Touji asking questions about the carriers and who he was to Misato. Kaji sighed.   
  
"Are you alright Shinji?" Rei was sitting beside him in a chair as he was sat down in another.   
  
"Yes, just a bit tired. I think I pushed myself a bit too much in the water." He replied feeling better now he was out of the eva.   
  
"It would seem so. But how did you move the Eva underwater? Misato-san said Eva 01 couldn't work in the water."   
  
"I'm not sure myself but it felt like the last synch test. I kept thinking about getting back to you. How mad I was that I couldn't move the robot and then hearing Asuka's pleas, somehow I made it move. I felt very warm. Almost hot, when I opened my eyes things looked different." Asuka gasped from behind the door. He did it for her? She kept thinking on his words.   
  
"Someone there?" Asked Shinji hearing the noise. Sheepishly Asuka stuck her head out and walked into view stil in her plug suit.   
  
"Yeah. Well I was just looking around this dump when I heard noises. I just wondered what you two were blithering about."   
  
"Your welcome to sit and talk with us Asuka." Shinji invited and winced as Rei's grip tightened.   
  
"W-Well I wasn't doing anything else important on this dumb. And Kaji is busy with those dorks."   
  
"Hello second child." Rei glared at Asuka. Shinji looked a bit surprised by her tone. It was quite flat and carried some vehemence. Asuka blinked at Rei.   
  
"Calm down girl. I am not gonna take him away. I have *sigh* Kaji."   
  
"Who?" Both Rei and Shinji said as one.   
  
"Someone who is more man than you could ever be." Rei stood up, Shinji sighed inwardly. This girl must be from Jr.High, Shinji thought. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Have you kissed? Have you held him? Have you confessed your feelings to him? Have you fallen asleep in his arms?" Rei asked firing off her questions.  
  
"Well... I... no..." Asuka looked down. Shinji laughed a bit nervous at the tension between the two.  
  
"In any case Asuka, good work down there. If you hadn't of done your part that angel would still be around. Speaking of angels, I don't recall Misato saying anything about an angel attack." Shinji looked out to the hallway as if Misato was there. He almost jumped when she appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Uh, about that." She laughed nervously. "Strange irony huh? I mean the angel showing up and transporting Unit 01. He he... he he... he..." Misato sighed all eyes glaring at her. "Okay, fine. There was a report of an angel. It wasn't a 100% okay? How was I to know? We came here to get the third child."  
  
"Well we seem to have done so." Shinji smiled although his eyes didn't still glaring at Misato.  
  
"Oh boy. I remembered I have some paper work to do." With that Misato escaped the room.  
  
Shinji looked to Rei and they shared a smile. Asuka had gone quiet. She looked up to Shinji.  
  
"Um, down there... I... Nevermind. You held your own down there Third Child."  
  
"You can call me Shinji." He felt nails dig into his skin again. "Shinji-san rather." Asuka looked to him and then nodded.  
  
"Then call me Asuka-san." Shinji stood up. Rei stood with him still close by his side. "I'm feeling better I can walk Rei." Rei nodded.  
  
"I know. I don't want you going far." Rei stated.  
  
"I'm going to find Kaji. I probably will see you two around Nerv. Just stay outa my way." Asuka got up and jogged out into the hallway.  
  
"I don't like her." Rei said looking at Shinji.  
  
"I think that just the way she talks. She likes to hide her feeling probably. I know what that's like but she chooses to mask them with insults or besting herself."  
  
"Masking emotions? Why? I feel so many good things with you Shinji. Why wouldn't she want to feel good things." Shinji smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I guess some people aren't as honest with themselves." Rei felt his lips on her cheek and pulled closer to him. Reaching up placing her own kiss but on his lips.  
  
"I like feeling good with Shinji. No matter how honet I have to be."  
  
"Thanks Rei." Shinji took her arm in his. "Shall we go updeck and find Misato?" Rei nodded.  
  
Rei walked with Shinji through the halls. She had been a bit nervous at first walking with him since he had almost passed out on deck but he was doing okay now. She was becoming more and more aware of the tingles she was getting. Some she knew to have names. Knew the name of the emotion. Sometimes she felt her heart jump in her chest when talking to Shinji. When she was being held in his arms. It felt good to her. The most recent tingle she didn't understand was after she had tooken a shower. She had flustered Shinji, but when her towel dropped and she saw the look on his face of shock and pleasent surprise, instead of getting mad or curious she had smiled inwardly. She was glad he had looked or rather that he had liked it. She didn't know why she was glad for that. It was just her body. She had seen herself naked many times. She thought about Shinji now, pressed close agaisn't her. Her body gently swaying and rubbing his occasionaly as they walked through the halls. She remembered when they had fallen asleep last night. It was very warm, she didn't recall feeling that way before. It was a bed as much of any bed. The more she thought about Shinji and the time they shared the more troubles and worries escaped her. She knew they didn't dissapear but they seemed less grave. She almost felt lighter with Shinji. Well light headed at least. Shinji had a nice build she thought about her arm in his. He wasn't built big but he had some athletic to him. Again her cheeks felt like they were burning slightly. She knew they must be red but she was enjoying walking with Shinji and being with him.  
  
"Anything wrong Rei? Your quiet." Rei looked up at Shinji her face gaining more red.   
  
"I was lost in thoughts. My apologies." Shinji smiled gently. That smile of his. It was reserved. She knew it to be his smile from him to her. He never smiled quite the same way to others. It was a smile of sharing and every time she saw it, she couldn't help but do the same back.  
  
"Thoughts about?" Shinji inquired.   
  
"You." Rei replied and smiled. A giggle starting to emitt again. She tried to surpress it.  
  
"It's okay to laugh Rei. When you laugh, you smile. And when I see you smile, I smile. I like hearing your laugh Rei. It makes me glad." Rei then smiled big and let the giggle out.  
  
"Then for you I will laugh Shinji." Both smiled gently at eachother.  
  
"This ship is too short." Shinji said as they neared the door to the deck.  
  
"I agree." Rei squeezed Shinji's arm gently.  
  
"There you guys are." Misato looked at the two. "Feeling better Shinji?"  
  
"Yes. Much better. Rei was there with me." Misato rolled her eyes with a small smile.   
  
"Yes, yes. I've heard it all before."  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me Major?" Kaji inquired turning the attention to him.  
  
"Your lips work. You flap them enough that everyone knows they do. Do as you wish." Misato turned her head indignantly. Kaji sighed and then looked to the two children.  
  
"I'm Kaji. I am going on a limb and assuming your Shinji and this is Rei." Shinji nodded smiling.  
  
"I am going on a limb and assuming that you aren't on the best terms with Misato, Kaji." Kaji made a face.  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Rei bowed a bit to Kaji still holding Shinji's arm.  
  
"You as well Rei." Kaji looked at the Major.   
  
"Time to get back isn't it?"   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Misato humphed. "C'mon everyone. Were are leaving now." Misato walked towards the chopter.  
  
"Coming!" The two boys yelled as one running after Misato like wolves after a sheep. Kaji strachted the back of his head.   
  
"Aren't you coming along Kaji?" Asuka asked, becoming depressed. Kaji shook his head.   
  
"You'll see me around. Don't worry." With that he walked off to a jet.  
  
"I guess I have to come with you guys then." Asuka looked dissapointed and then ran catching up to the others. "Wait for me Misato! What's the rush!"  
  
Shinji looked to Rei.  
  
"Been an interesting day hasn't it?" Shinji asked Rei.  
  
"I still don't like her." Rei forced a smile. Then walked with Shinji to the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter ride lasted long for all, save two. The extra body made it a bit more compact and ofcourse Touji was touching her. Everyone happend to be touching everyone because they were crammed in like sardines but Asuka raised a fuss over it anyways. Rei had ofcourse sitten beside Shinji and she didn't mind being closer to him, even with a legitament excuse. Shinji watched the exchange between Asuka and his new freinds. Having Rei so close to him felt good though. It reminded him of last night. He felt his cheeks blush. He wondered what Rei had thought of that. He would love to do it again. Inwardly he hoped to fall asleep with her again tonight. Not sure if Rei wanted that or not he couldn't muster himself to ask her. It was enough just to be close with her and to know that she did care about him. The more time he spent with her, he just wanted more and more.  
  
Misato got off the chopter looking exhausted. Touji and Asuka were still bickering to one another. Every time Touji brought up how she stepped on his cap. Asuka just turned around and brought up how he had seen up her skirt calling him a pervert right after. Misato grabbed hold of Asuka and dragged her away to her car, beckoning the first and third child along with her. Soon, with the peeling of rubber Misato was off in her car and Touji and Kensuke were left in the dust.  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Touji.  
  
"Probably some buisness we aren't allowed to know about but who cares. WE GOT TO SEE NAVAL CARRIERS TODAY! WAHOO!" Touji rolled his eyes at Kensuke.  
  
"Your helpless." Touji sighed. Touji grabbed Kesuke's shoulder and dragged him home.  
  
When they arrived at Nerv headquaters Asuka and Shinji were wisked away to do some tests. Rei sat pateintly, or rather impatiently with Misato since they wouldn't let her go with Shinji.  
  
Misato watched Rei sit there looking about fiditing a little.  
  
"Relax Rei."  
  
"I'm not un-relaxed Misato-san." Rei replied quickly.  
  
"Why are you fidgiting?" Rei blinked and stopped and sat still. Misato sighed. "He's not going to be gone long you know. Then we can all go home and enjoy eatch others company. Or in your cases each others. I guess 'I' always have the tv." Misato half rolled her eyes.  
  
"You may converse with Shinji Misato-san. Just not for prolonged periods of time."  
  
"Oooh. I see. My mistake." Misato said sarcastically.  
  
"As long as you understand." Then Rei smiled at Misato. Misato blinked.  
  
"Rei!? Did you just make a joke?." Rei nodded still smiling. "Holy shit!" Misato looked bewildered. "What is that boy doing to you?"  
  
"Whatever it is, I like it and it feels good." Misato smiled at Rei back. Seemed things were working out after all. She had been worried with the events of last night. The shower first of all, then waking up to the knowledge they had slept in the same bed. She remembered the cold fear of Rei being pregnant but they had just slept in each others arms. 'Good children', Misato thought.  
  
"Are we done testing yet? There's no way Shinji-san's synch can get as good as mine. Just give it up." Asuka complained and boasted. Ritsuko came over the intercom.  
  
"Actually he's sitting at 75% Asuka. Your reading is giving me 61%. Unless the world just went backwards, I think he's higher then you."  
  
"No way!" Exclaimed Asuka.  
  
"Yes way." Replied Ritsuko. By this time she was almost used to the child's synch. Which granted was way to high for her or anyone's liking but it was as it was and there was nothing she could do to change it. Not that she would want to change it anyway.  
  
"Why don't you say anything Shinji-san? Your cheating aren't you." Asuka accused.  
  
"Tests don't lie Asuka-san." Shinji replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well, your lucky this time. I just am having a bad day. Wait till next time."  
  
"Whatever you say, Asuka-san."   
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Asuka exclaimed exasperated. Everyone in the crew rolled their eyes and turned off the intercom as Asuka bickered to herself.  
  
Rei heard the door open and rushed to it. Shinji laughed as she went head first into him with a hug. Regaining herself she took a step back and then gave him a proper hug. Shorty after Asuka came out looking still upset. Rei and Shinji began to talk about the tests to each other. Misato walked up to Asuka.  
  
"Your catching a ride with me." Asuka nodded to her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rei and Shinji continued to talk on the ride home. Asuka listened in on some and rolled her eyes when they shared a moment. Misato nudged Asuka as she was in the passenger side.  
  
"Why have you gone so quiet?"  
  
"Nothing to talk about with those two all over eachother." Misato chuckled at her response.   
  
"Like I said before, get used to it. I'm taking you also to where you be staying."  
  
"As long as I am not with these two."  
  
"Actually you are." Misato laughed evilly.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!???" Asuka, Shinji and Rei in a quiter tone, went together.  
  
"No way in hell!" Stated Asuka.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Misato." Argued Shinji.  
  
"I don't like her." Rei mumbled beneath her breath complaining.  
  
"Nope, sorry, nothing doing. She needs a place to stay and I am the gaurdian." Misato smiled still grining. Shinji didn't know where she was going with this but he knew it was trouble. Asuka sat jaw wide in protest and Rei dug her nails into her seat belt.  
  
Authors Note: It seems nobody reads these. That doesn't surprise me in terms of a recent review. I am trying hard to get these chapters out. And thanks to my readers and all the feedback I have been getting.  
  
On a side note, There was a review stating I should have a disclaimer. It was reviewed from the first chapter which, in fact, contains the disclaimer. Maybe he skipped over it. I pray he did and didn't write that after reading it. In any case. I hope you liked this chapter. Much more fun to come now that someone can get in the way between r/s. Next chapter coming soon. 


	7. Chapter 7 A moment shared as one

Shinji-gelion   
  
Chapter 7   
  
A moment shared as one.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I do not own the characters. I do not own the concepts. I do own my ideas.   
  
Characters potrayed in my fan-fic, do not re-inact Evangelion. Hence this is a fan-fic. This is NOT the Evangelion story rewritten.   
  
*deep breath* MY CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC ARE OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! NOT THE SAME! NOT THE SAME PEOPLE! DON'T ACT THE SAME! DON'T RE-INACT THE SAME!   
  
*takes a another deep calming breath*   
  
I know my characters are ooc. For one, Shinji has a backbone. The sap version of Shinji is in Evangelion. Watch him wuss around there! Not here!   
  
Rei is DEVELOPING EMOTIONS! Meaning, that is not the normal Rei. To see the statue, non-caring Rei, watch Evangelion.   
  
To see anything original and not my concept, watch Evangelion.   
  
On a side note, I am very happy for the reviews. I love all my readers, thats why I am continuing this.  
  
Thank you to all my readers and enjoy.   
  
And some suggestive parts ahead. ~_^   
  
Shinji shook his head.   
  
"I am not going to help you bring in your mountain of belongings unless you learn to request it nicely."   
  
"What kind of man are you?" Asked Asuka heated.   
  
"A decent human being who is used to be treated as one and isn't going to put up with anything less." Shinji replied crossing his arms looking flat at the second child.   
  
"Grrr! Why can't you just help me? You should be offering to carry the bags of a beautiful girl."   
  
"I already carried Rei's stuff inside." Shinji smirked.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Asuka in rage. Shinji stood waiting pateintly as she fumed. She paced around the car round and round again throwing her arms up in the air making a scene. This scene however wasn't something short. It kept going for quite the prolonged period. She kicked the tires of Misato's car and pounded her fists on the wall a few times. Shinji tried not to grin watching her wonderful act. It was rather amusing though. The best part was he had done nothing to agrivate her.   
  
When they had gotten out of the car, Asuka had just walked in and when Shinji came in carrying Rei's bag, Asuka looked like someone had slapped her across the face. Instantly she came down on Shinji for not carrying hers. He hadn't been impressed so he decided to play her game. The end result was where he was now with her, standing at the door watching her pace and smirking waiting for her to drop her pride and ask.   
  
Asuka kept pacing then stopped, she looked at Shinji hard. It looked like she was about to say something when she turned around and threw her arms up again. Shinji checked the clock. Fifteen minutes, she had been ranting and steaming about this. Asuka spun on her heels again.   
  
"Take my bags in Shinji-san?" She asked threw gritted teeth.   
  
"Close, your forgetting the word 'please'." Shinji said completely calm. Asuka gritted her teeth even more, if that were possible.   
  
"Please, take my bags in Shinji-san?" Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.   
  
"Hey, no problem. I would be glad to help." Shinji picked up a good portion of her bags and took them in. Asuka let out a great cry that echoed throughout most of Tokyo-3.   
  
Within a few more trips he had them in Rei's room. Shinji looked around. Speaking of Rei's room, where were all her belongings? He heard some shuffling and the sound of large objects moving. He suddenly had a feeling her knew were they were.   
  
Asuka stood at the door way staring at him. He knew she wanted to say thanks but again her pride was stopping her. Shinji smiled gently.   
  
"Just ask please and I will glady help out Asuka-san." Asuka blinked dumbfounded. After a time of making her lips work she managed out.   
  
"Okay." Shinji patted her shoulder gently and went out to the hallway making a quick turn for his room.   
  
Opening the door his suspicions were confirmed. Rei was moving her things into his room. There was only one bed, but she had done a great job at making enough space for the two of them to co-exist. He was okay with it, she didn't need to ask him, but he wondered how Misato would take to it. I mean, he was a boy and she was a girl. Now in the same room and he doubted he would get away with sleeping on the floor if Rei had something to say on it. Rei smiled looking up to see him as she pushed a night stand. Well, she was pushing it but it was a bit of a heavier night stand.   
  
"Let me help." Shinji quickly bent down and helped push. "Where would you like it?" He asked. Rei looked forward a bit.   
  
"Just agaisn't the wall." With Shinji now helping it moved alot easier. When it was agaisn't the wall Rei rubbed her brow and stood up giving her small tight smile.   
  
"Thank you Shinji."   
  
"No, it was my pleasure but uh, Rei..."   
  
"Yes Shinji?" Rei asked with a cheery tone. Cheery as her voice got tone wise.   
  
"How come you suddenly moved into my room?" Shinji inquired gently.   
  
"I don't like her. If I have to be in the same house, then I don't need to be in the same room." Shinji smiled a bit nervous.   
  
"Have you ran this by Misato?"   
  
"I haven't ran by Misato recently no." Shinji grimaced.   
  
"I meant have you..." Rei was smiling at him.   
  
"Not yet, but I will take care of it." Shinji blinked. Rei had made a joke.   
  
"Rei! You made a joke!" Shinji hugged Rei with a big grin. Rei let out a small giggle.   
  
"Yes Shinji, that was a joke." Rei hugged Shinji back. "I should go find her though, and let her know my desicion." Shinji nodded looking about the room.   
  
"Wow. You worked hard, and got it moved pretty fast." Shinji praised.   
  
"I didn't want her around my possesions. I don't want her around you." Rei stopped. Shinji smiled with a sweat drop. "You aren't my possesion I mean... Well, I don't want her around you. I don't like her." Rei quickly recovered her words.   
  
"I understand Rei but I want you to know you have nothing to worry about. She's another pilot, I like you. Besides, didn't she like that scruffy man named Kaji?"   
  
As Kaji walked down the street he suddenly sneezed.   
  
"Odd, I don't think i'm sick. Must be something in the air."   
  
"It's irrelevant. She is living with us now. A wall seperating her from me is still a wall between us." Rei replied. Shinji nodded taking note.   
  
"Do you want me to come with you to talk to Misato?"   
  
"No, I will suffice by myself." Rei gave a soft smile and went out into the hallway. Shinji sat down a bit nervous on his bed. He kept thinking about Rei now in his room with him. Sleeping in the same bed, in those... His mind began to drift, so he gave it a good shake. No, it was just his girlfriend in the same room. Nothing, aside realtionship development, was going to come out of this.   
  
Rei walked out into the hallway. She felt a bit sticky from moving stuff around. She stopped and sniffed the air. She didn't smell clean. Then she began to fidgit thinking how she had just been beside her Shinji smelling unclean. This was not at all a pleasent thought to her. She didn't like being sweaty or noticing her smell. She saw no reason why Shinji would find it appeasing. It was then she had the sudden urge to take a shower. Her priorities now conflicted. She needed to talk with Misato but what if Shinji came out in the intermittent time? She would still smell and be sweaty. She fought with what to do when she realized that debating was taking all of her time. Now she started to grasp the concept of being flustered. Making her mind up she headed towards Misato, who was most likely drinking in the kitchen as it was her habit.   
  
Misato opened the can and with a great cry downed it. Sighlying happily and looking to the ceiling, then frowning when she looked down to see Rei there. Determination to make herself look busy she grabbed unto another can and while opening it asked Rei,   
  
"Yes Rei?"   
  
"I am moving into Shinji's room. I am here to let you know of my activities." Then Misato emptied most of what she had drinking from her new can onto the table. The headache came back like a train wreck.   
  
"What's wrong with you room?!" Exasperated and wiping beer off her chin and lips with her sleeve.   
  
"It's occupied."   
  
"That's the idea! You occupying with Asuka."   
  
"Vacancy for that room is one. I am imposing on it." Misato threw her hands in the air.   
  
"It's your room! You can't possible impose upon it!" She was breathing heavy. Too much stress was hitting her recently, this stress had a name, Ayanami Rei.   
  
"I don't want there to be two people in that room."   
  
"How is moving into Shinji's room going to help you stay one person per room!?"   
  
"My room will still have one person."   
  
"That's not what I am asking Rei!"   
  
"I don't want to be in the same room as the third child. You have not consulted me nor Shinji over the matter of Asuka moving in. To accomadate her privacy, I am staying with Shinji."   
  
"This isn't about Asuka is it? You just want to be in the same room as Shinji." Misato raised a brow finally calming down a little.   
  
"Partially." Misato blinked.   
  
"I see. Well Rei, you are obviously in full realization of what this could lead to. I guess if that's your choice I will have to honor it. I don't want any accidents though."   
  
"Moving in with Shinji is not an accident Misato-san." Misato rolled her eyes.   
  
"Just,... Keep your pants on..."   
  
"What do you..."   
  
"No! Conversation over! Misato needs more beer now! No more talking!" Misato cracked open another can and began guzzling. Rei shrugged and then smiled a little.   
  
"Thank you Misato." Misato looked at Rei with a fixed expression and gave a very slight nod.   
  
Rei then remembered her state. She was still sweaty, she hastily made her way towards the bath.   
  
Shinji sat on his bead shaking his head at the exchange between Rei and Misato. He was sure only the entire complex had heard it. He heard a knock at the door. It couldn't be Rei, Rei would have just come in right away. Misato he had heard talking, or rather yelling, so that left...   
  
"Come in Asuka-san." Shinji replied to the knock. Timidly Asuka came in. When her eyes met with Shinji's she turned her head and stuck her nose up a bit. Shinji looked at her for a bit waiting to see if she was going to say something. Since nothing seemed to be happenig after some moments of silence Shinji started.   
  
"Did you need help with moving stuff around in your room?" He asked, offering this time. Asuka suddenly turned and looked at him.   
  
"No, my room is fine. I arrange my own room."   
  
"I see. I hope it's going well." Shinji opened up the conversation which was more arkward then anything he could remember.   
  
"When I do things they go perfectly, without flaw and smoothly." Shinji nodded at her words. This time he waited for her to say something. She looked about his room and then finnally opened her mouth again.   
  
"So, the first child has moved her belongings into this room? You shacking up with her now?"   
  
"If you use that term again I will ask you to leave." Shinji eyes stared into Asuka's dead straight.   
  
"Wrong word... She moved her things here didn't she though... I thought I would have to stay with her."   
  
"Rei decided it was better for you to have your own room. She didn't do it out of spite." Shinji lied. Asuka looked at him.   
  
"I don't think she likes me." Shinji sighed.   
  
"Asuka-san, I don't know what it was like in germany but this is a family. Well not actually but we all work together. Misato has been there for me and Rei many times as we will be there for her."   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Asuka voice started to rise.   
  
"It means you don't need to put up a front. Or do an act infront of us. We are accepting people. No one's trying to better themselves compared to others. I feel very strong for Rei, I will go as far as to say I love her. I don't want her hurt physically or mentally. Rei might not act or seem like a normal girl, but I love her. That's what matters to me. Misato is not my mother, nor a parent. She is the closet thing I have. I've never had a sister though... There's an opening if you like." Asuka humphed and studied the ground.   
  
"I don't put up an act. You guys are just so wierd." Shinji looked at her flatly.   
  
"Do you want us to be nice to you? Show you around and act as freinds?" Asuka looked at him hard and then nodded very slightly.   
  
"Don't expect specail treatment though... I have to live up to the great Asuka. I... I would like to be shown around. Maybe even learn new things."   
  
"I understand Asuka. I will say this, opening yourself up opens others to you as well. Until you can do that, freinds are the ones you make. Make freinds that will last and stay by your side. Anything else Asuka-san?"   
  
"My room, you did okay on bringing that stuff in."   
  
"Your welcome Asuka-san."   
  
"Hey, I ain't thanking you Shinji-san. Don't get me wrong. You could have done better and you could have done worse." Shinji chuckled.   
  
"Whatever you say." Asuka then turned to her side and opened his door, just as she left she gave a suppressed smile and then went to her room.   
  
'That was interesting.' Shinji thought. He leaned up agaisn't his bed waiting for Rei to return. There was alot to think about and ways to go about things. He leaned his head back looking at the ceiling to lose himself in his thoughts.   
  
Asuka walked to her room and opened the door entering it, she stopped a second before she closed the door. This was how it was going to be. Seemed she wasn't fitting in the way she had expected. She walked over and fell down on her bed, lying on her side. There were certainly interesting people she had come to meet. There was Misato, she wouldn't be a problem, if anything Misato would be fun. The fact that Misato had a constant beer supply around was a little appealing too. There was Rei, she didn't know what to make of Rei at this point. Rei seemed so bland and quiet, but when she was around Shinji she came to life. Like she reserved everything for Shinji. Seemed like she had trouble expressing herself but it still showed when she had watched her chat with Shinji. She remembered the ride. The girl had come to life. They had talked on and on. Making suttle hints here and there. It had almost made her sick but it was all she knew. Then there was Shinji. Shinji was the hardest yet to figure out. Her first impression was a weak boy. The third child had little physique and she would have expected him to be quiet like Rei. It was quite the opposite. He hadn't looked when her dress had went up like his pervert freinds. Well Rei had her covered his eyes but he had turned towards Rei when it happened anyway. She knew Shinji wouldn't have been looking had Rei not been there. She wasn't sure if that bugged her more that he wasn't typical like the other two or more the fact that he was different. What little she had met of him had aggrivated her so bad but when she really though on it he had done nothing to aggrivate her. He did well on his tests but that had nothing to do with beating her. She was the one that had challenged him. His main problem was his infactuation with Rei. If Rei wasn't there he would probably be a statue or something. Yet he was sure of himself and confident how to go about things. In her own way back in his room she had said thanks. Even though she denied it to him. It was too early to decide what to think of her life here in Japan. She didn't like it so far, but on the other hand she didn't hate it.   
  
She sighed and turned to her other side. Tommorow was another day. She would be going to school tommorow. If she could convince Shinji to show her around without having to beg him it would be nice.   
  
The bath was nice. Even refreshing. Rei felt alot better about herself being clean now and smiling nice. She wasn't a total mess before but she wasn't very appeasing either. Appeasing, was that the word she wanted to use? She wasn't sure. It did fit the description of her purpose for what she was trying to describe to herself but she wanted to be more. Shinji had given her alot. He fought for her and protected her. He cared for her. He had gone out of his way to care over her. When he first had met her he took care for her. It wasn't immediate that he went for her although it was quite direct. It was so confusing at first she never knew what to think about it. Not even what to do about it or why it was happening. More and more as he oppened his self to her and shared his feelings, his past and emotions, she had started to want to do the same for him. As they saw each other more often and talked more, she found herself telling him far more then what was nessacary to say in her responses. Then kissing her, she closed her eyes when she thought of the kiss. She mimicked with her lips how she remembered every seperate minuscule detail. How she was shocked at first and then wanted to melt into it. Melt might not be the way to explain how she felt about it, but it was warm and inviting. Soon she returned it, she wasn't sure how she was going to return it but it came quite naturally. More and more they grew closer. Time was flying by so fast while she visited with him. He had opened her eyes to many thing she hadn't experienced before. He was sincere and kind. She knew that what he felt for her was love and it was developing. She sunk downwards letting the water cover up to her nose, bathing herself in the warm heat. Soon she would be in his arms and that kept her mind at ease and excited at the same time. That night they had spent before, she wanted to be close. When they lied together with their bodies so close just reaching out would touch the other. It had been arkward at first, soon it became comfortable. Shinji strechted out his hand to meet hers. She met his and pulled it across her like a second blanket of sorts. Then feeling inclined she had reached her hand out and put it around his side. Soon they were hugging. It became warm, so very warm but it wasn't hot. It was a very nice warm and her eyes had closed right away as she started to drift, her mind becoming peaceful. When she awoke Shinji was looking into her eyes. That was such a wonderful feeling to wake up and have someone there.   
  
She sat back up and looked around. She was clean now and she wanted to talk more with Shinji. She had many things to ask and she wanted to hear what he might talk about in return. In all her thought and lost in it, she walked straight out of the bathroom and dripping wet into Shinji's room. Causually she shook Shinji's shoulder. He was staring at the ceiling. When he refocused his eyes and look down he suddenly jumped back. Rei blinked not sure why he jumped and then realized she had been so distracted that she had forgotten clothes.   
  
"R-Rei!" Shinji exclaimed, obviously totally shocked. Rei began to get embarressed with herself for not remembering clothes. It was a very simple thing, the fact she had been so distracted she had forgotten to put them on baffled her.   
  
"Sorry Shinji. I will return with clothing." Rei turned to leave and then stopped. Her clothes were in the room, and she wasn't going to put them on somewhere else seeing as this was her room now as well.   
  
"On second thought, I will be changing here as my clothes are located here." Her cheeks were burning. She was sure if they got any hotter her face would light on fire. Not litteral fire but it felt like it was.   
  
Shinji got up equally embarressed and red and went to leave. Rei watched him trying to find some words and then called to him.   
  
"Shinji." He stopped but didn't turn. His voice was low and quiet but carried a hint of something in it that was beggining to excite her.   
  
"Yes Rei?"   
  
"Is it bad to look at me this way?" Shinji shook his head in earnest and turned to face her still flush.   
  
"It's not that Rei. You are the most beautiful and captivating person I have ever seen. It's not right for me to see you this way though." Shinji tried adverting his eyes but they kept falling back to her and her eyes.   
  
"Is it not right if I don't mind you seeing me like this?" Rei swallowed.   
  
"It-it's..." Shinji trailed off losing his rational mind. Rei stepped closer.   
  
"I have a request." Shinji nodded looking at her eyes now.   
  
"Yes?" His voice tone had changed now, it was no longer shaky or nervous, it was carrying something she had never heard before and it made her shiver in a good way. When she responded back she found her own tone now carried the hint of what she didn't know.   
  
"I want to see you like I am now. Again that is." Her cheeks burned hot and she shook slightly not sure why but lost in her thoughts too much to turn back. Shinji's eyes went wide.   
  
"Are you sure Rei?" Rei nodded in response.   
  
"It will be even." Shinji looked down for a while then nodded making up his mind. Rei watched as he undid his belt and pulled it off. Then he reached, cross armed and taking grasp of his shirt pulled it off. Slowing almost unsure, undid the button to his pants and using his thumbs in one motion had them to his ankles and then stepped out of them. He stood slowly back up with only his boxers on. His eyes looked to her as if asking if she was really okay with this.   
  
"I have seen it once before Shinji, let me see it again."   
  
"Yes." Was what he managed out. Then he pulled them off. Her heart raced fast in her chest. It was beating so hard she felt it might burst. She also was not feeling hot just in her cheeks anymore but her body was heating up. She walked forward and looked at him head to toe. In return he looked at her the same. Then she walked up and placed her hands on his chest and leaned on him gently.   
  
"You are handsome Shinji. Don't let someone say different. I like you the way you are and I want you to stay the way you are. I will always know you as Shinji. I will always feel for you as I have come to feel. I want to share as you have shared with me. I want to see things through your eyes. I want to feel alive like I see when I look into your eyes. I see something I have barely begun to grasp. I want to grab hold of that tingle and keep on it till I can experience it myself. I want to experience this not alone but with you." Rei took her head of his chest and leaned into a kiss. Shinji kissed back. Then her troubles washed away. There was only Shinji in her mind and she felt at peace and felt love.   
  
Shinji kissed back as her lips touched his. He was so embarrsessed and at the same time felt beyond something he could measure. Rei had surprised him. He was so nervous, with where she was going but Rei was better then that. Rei was trying to understand her feelings. He felt ashamed he had thoughten dirty thoughts. He winced at each time he had hesitated while preforming her request. Dispite all those thoughts aside this was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. He was so close to Rei not just physically right now but emotionally.   
  
"Let's go to bed Rei." He said as they parted. Rei nodded in agreement, embarressed face and big grin.   
  
They climbed in together. Shinji letting her go first and then getting in himself. He turned himself so he faced her and gave her another kiss. This time she returned his kiss immediately. He wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around him. Soon they started to drift and fell asleep in each others arms, as close as possible and even closer with thier hearts.   
  
Misato looked around the room. Her head slowly lifted from the table. She looked at the table. There were cans of beer empty of course and strewn about. How many had she drank? She didn't remember. She started to count. She stopped counting at fifteen. That was enough for her to know she was drunk. She stood up wobbily, the room began to spin. She wondered if Asuka was up still. She should check up on her to see if she settled in. She stumbled down through the hallway banging her shoulder from side to side a few times. Reaching out and almost falling when she grabbed the door handle. She opened the door with a big smile.   
  
"Good evening!... hic." She said in a loud voice. Asuka looked at her half surprised and half not.   
  
"Misato your drunk." Asuka looked at her wobbling while supporting herself on the door.   
  
"I'msh finesh! I's only had a few. S'not that many! Jusht a couple... Or more..." She counted on her fingers.   
  
"I think you need to lie down Misato, before you hurt someone or yourself."   
  
"Don't be sucsh a worry wortsh!" Misato took a few steps and fell on Asuka's bed. Asuka brought her legs back quickly out of the way. She had been lying down and now she was sitting up keeping on eye on her.   
  
"Shou, how you likesh it heresh?" Asuka had to say it again to herself to catch what she meant. It was very hard for her to translate drunken Japanese.   
  
"I don't know yet. Just got here really. Those two are really wierd." Misato slapped her on the back with laugh.   
  
"They in love! Thesshe probablysh making itsh right nowsssh." Her breath completely reaked of Yebisu beer. Asuka turned her head a bit to get some fresh air.   
  
"I don't care. Why are you telling me this?" Asuka questioned.   
  
"Caush I your gaurdian. A-an I wanna check up on ya." Misato head bobbed almost shoulder to shoulder she shook it trying to keep it straight. "Whatcha shink of Rei?"   
  
"She's reserved, and for Shinji alone. She's devoted to him." Misato laughed again loud.   
  
"Nothingsh wrong with thatt! She needsh love Asuka. Shinji'sh really good phhor her." Misato smiled. "And Shinji... Whatsch about himss?"   
  
"He's not what I expected. He can be nice. I don't like something about him though."   
  
"Shure shure." Misato stood up wobbling almost over. Asuka almost went to reach to catch her.   
  
"Jeez, your being stupid Misato. Go to bed and get some rest." Asuka insisted. Misato waved her hand and then started giggling.   
  
"Not till I seesh if theys making lovesshh."   
  
"WHAT!?" Asuka screamed. Before she could say anything more Misato had stumbled out into the hall and was tripping her way towards Shinji's room. Asuka ran out tryin to stop her but it was too late. With a laugh she opened the door shoving her drunken wieght into it. Asuka covered her eyes scarred to look. When there was silence she opened her eyes peaking through her fingers. Then uncovered them to see Shinji sleeping in Rei's arms. Both were asleep and looked very peaceful. Misato now wore a calm smile.   
  
"There good kids aren't they?" Asuka blinked as Misato was talking normal now with almost no slur at all.   
  
"I don't see what's so great." She said keeping her voice low but throwing her tone into it.   
  
"One day you will Asuka. You can go to bed now. I will be fine." Misato smiled at her as she closed the door. Asuka looked at Misato and the door for a second trying to figure out what just happened.   
  
"The moron isn't even taking advantage of her." She said after a time. Misato nodded at her.   
  
"Yes, Shinji is a good kid. Deep down he might be a bit scarred of somethings but he tries hard to fit in. He tries even more hard to protect Rei. I think he's trying to prove something but not only to his father but to himself. In the process he realized it wasn't important and started falling in love with Rei."   
  
"Why did you show me this Misato?" Asuka asked still confused slightly.   
  
"I wanted you to know why Shinji is the way he is. There was no way I could explain it but I could show you it."   
  
"Why is he trying to prove himself to his father?" Asuka looked skeptical.   
  
"Because Asuka. His father abondoned him as a child. He's more like you then you think." Asuka gasped at hearing this. She closed her mouth and searched the ground with her eyes trying to find something to say to counter it. This time she was at a loss.   
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"   
  
"Be kind to him Asuka. Shinji could end up being one of the best freinds you could ever have. Don't turn him away just because he has good abilties with Eva's. If you let that get in the way you will never see what Rei sees in him. You will never see what I see in him. You children are all very specail. There is alot that rides on your guys shoulders. Instead of carrying the wieght alone... Try carrying it together." Misato gave Asuka a gentle pat on her shoulder with a slight rub then walked quite straight to her room. Asuka thought for awhile.   
  
"You tricked me Misato." Asuka whispered. Then she went to bed.   
  
"I want you to schedule a test." Ritsuko turned at the voice. She knew te voice anyways but he had managed to sneak in, like he seemed to be so well at doing.  
  
"What test am I going to be scheduling?" Ritsuko asked not showing any sign of surprise.  
  
"A synch test." Ritsuko blinked at Gendo.  
  
"There's one scheduled in a few days."  
  
"Change it for tommorow." Gendo replied walking away. Ritsuko stared at his retreating form for a while. This didn't make sense to her. Without a doubt he was up to something. As what to do about it she was unsure. Informing Misato would be the safest and most logical action. She had to finish her tasks first anyways. Bending down to continue, she had lots of time to reflect upon the recent development.  
  
Author's note: I have to end the chapter here because notepad runs out of memory. 8th chapter is on it's way right now. 


	8. Chapter 8 Minds bonded

Shinji-gelion   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Minds bonded   
  
Misato heard ringing. This did not make her happy. Her hangover didn't make her happy either. Infact the hangover plus the ringing was very inconveinent and was bothering her to an extreme she never had known before. Trying not to smash the reciever into itty-bitty peices she picked up the phone and held it to her throbbing ear.   
  
"It's too early..." Misato answered the phone, talking even hurt her ears.   
  
"Misato this is Ritsuko. I..."   
  
"Ah! Too loud! My head hurts." Ritsuko rolled her eyes on the other line.   
  
"That's your fault for drinking so much. You need to listen to me, so pay attention."   
  
"Yeah, fine. What do you want?"   
  
"Gendo moved the test schedule."   
  
"Why the hell would he do that?"   
  
"That's just it. I don't know why he moved the schedule of the test."   
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Misato asked confused.   
  
"Gendo's up to something Misato. What else could it be? I am trying to look into it but so far, I have had no luck."   
  
"Keep your eye on it then. Thanks for letting me know."   
  
"Of course Misato. Bye." Misato hung up the phone. She sat up scrathcing herself. So there was a synch test today. Seemed kind of odd to her. There wasn't much she could look into from her end though. She had to concentrate on getting the kids up and ready for that test. She sighed and turned on her radio. She would do it in a few minutes. Her head still hurt and she wasn't ready to deal with Rei.   
  
She opened her eyes. She was looking at her pillow. 'What time was it?' She wondered. She turned so she was looking at the wall. She didn't remember seeing this wall before. She looked up and saw the ceiling. Then she realized. She was at Misato's appartment. She was in tokyo-3, here to save the world from the angels. If Shinji didn't beat her to it first. Shinji... Yesterday he had surprised her. More then once too. It was a very odd ordeal all in all. Where to go with it, was the real question to ask herself. She decided the first step was to get up. Today was her day to make an impression at school. She already had it all plannned out in her mind. She started going through her boxes looking for the particular outfit. Sadly schools were strict on clothing in Japan.   
  
Rei opened her eyes. She let them focus to see she was looking at Shinji. Rei smiled. Her Shinji was here with her. It made her glad. She felt his arms around her still and felt hers around him. They must have slept like this all night. Remembering how Shinji had awoken her the previous time, Rei decided to return it. Leaning in she kissed Shinji gently on the lips. Shinji awoke eyes fluttering a bit. When they focused he smiled.   
  
"Good morning Shinji."   
  
"Good morning Rei." Shinji replied back. Both of them sounded cheery.   
  
"Thank you Shinji."   
  
"For what Rei?" Shinji inquired.   
  
"For granting my request." Rei smiled at Shinji. Shinji smiled back. Smiled the smile he only gave her.   
  
"Of course Rei. I, really enjoyed it. I feel very close to you right now." Rei giggled.   
  
"Well, we can't get much closer then this Shinji." Shinji chuckled back.   
  
"I will have to agree with you." "Perhaps we should get up though. Get ready for school." Rei nodded.   
  
"Yes. Unfortunately we cannot stay like this all day." Shinji nodded now.   
  
"Wouldn't be that bad though." With that they pulled off the covers and blushed.   
  
"Guess I forgot about that." Shinji meekly replied.   
  
"Seems I am in the same fault." Rei blushing, quietly said back.   
  
"Well, I think we should take a shower today. Er... I mean me. I, that is." Rei looked at Shinji gently.   
  
"I will wash your back if you wash mine." Shinji blushed even more.   
  
"If you don't mind." Rei shook her head.   
  
"I don't mind Shinji." Rei stood up and took hold of Shinji's hand moving him towards the bathroom. He smiled blushing still and then walked beside her.   
  
Misato turned off the radio. Her head still hurt. She turned it back on and got dressed.   
  
"There!" Exclaimed Asuka finding her uniform finally. Stupid thing had been hiding on her. In her search for her clothes her mood had brightened with her mind now distracted. She stopped as she stripped off her clothes. She hadn't tooken a good shower lately. She did NOT want to smell like lcl at her first day at school. Grabbing only her housecoat she went towards the shower.   
  
Misato was now dressed. Turning off the radio for good this time she headed to the kids rooms. Checking in on Asuka first to further delay the meeting of Rei. Entering her room without knocking she was greeted by no one. Asuka had laid out her school uniform on her bed.   
  
Asuka entered the shower through the first shutters. Quickly disrobbing and then opening the second shutter taking off her socks with her hands hopping on one foot at a time entering in backwards to the shower.   
  
Misato shrugged and moved on to Shinji's room. Giving a sigh as she placed her hand on the handle and then turned it opening the door. Have expected to see them still in eachothers arms. They werent. They weren't under the bed either. Nor anywhere to be found in the room. They must have taken a shower, she thought. She frowned upon this, she didn't want them taking a shower together. Bad enough they slept in the same bed. And besides Asuka was already in the...   
  
"Oh shit." Misato beelined for the shower herself.   
  
Asuka sighed as the nice warm water hit her back. She looked upwards to the ceiling relaxing with the heat feeling the filth be washed away. Then she heard a voice.   
  
"Uhhhh. Excuse us." She knew this voice. It was strangely fimilar. Strange she was hearing it in the shower. Slowly reality dawned on her. She opened her eyes and spun around.   
  
There was Rei and Shinji, both negligee just like her. Standing side by side. Rei was covering Shinji's eyes with her hand again. Shinji was tapping his foot and Rei looked quite disturbed and angry.   
  
As Misato ran turning the corner to the entrance to the shower it was then she heard something very shocking. It was the sound of Rei screaming.   
  
"GET OUT!!! NOW!!!" More interestingly, Asuka came barreling out screaming, like well, a girl screams. Even more humorous at this point now was the fact that Asuka was naked and wet. Instead of getting mad she put her arm out to catch Asuka and then began laughing. Laughing quite hard.   
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Asuka screeched bordering tears. Misato kept laughing trying to catch her breath.   
  
"I-it's j-ust... HA ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!" Asuka struggled to get away from the laughing fool but to no avail.   
  
"Stop laughing." Shinji and Rei appeared at the door way still in their birthday suits as they had no clothes to put on from the bathroom.   
  
"Indeed Misato. Tell us what's so interesting." Shinji asked. Wiping a tear from her eye Misato managed out.   
  
"Rei screaming and actually scarring off Asuka." Rei and Shinji blinked. Asuka fell limp agaisn't Misato's hold.   
  
"Idiots!" Asuka mumbled. Misato stopped laughing.   
  
"Asuka, apologize to Rei and Shinji."   
  
"What the hell for?" Asuka shot back. Misato's tone went strong suddenly.   
  
"For barging in on thier love making!" Rei and Shinji rolled thier eyes. Then Misato smiled gently. Asuka blushed.   
  
"But,... I don't even have clothes on."   
  
"Unless you failed to notice, they don't have any on either." Misato turned Asuka around and bowed her head with her hand. Shinji tried to advert his eyes. Asuka struggled for a while. Now Shinji grabbed Rei's hand and put it across his eyes. Rei chuckled inwardly and putt one arm across her chest waiting for Asuka. After awhile Asuka stopped struggling. Or it was probably the comment from Misato saying how cute her butt was when she shook it.   
  
"Sorry for bardging in." Asuka said defeated. Misato smiled.   
  
"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Next time, all-be-it, a tough task to look before you enter a shower, please remember to do so." Misato let go of Asuka's head. Asuka slipped, because she was still pressing upwards on Misato's hand. This caused her to fly legs up in the air and land on her back with a thud. Leaving her in a very bad position to be lying in. Rei grew impatient.   
  
"Apology accepted. Now leave!" Shinji was holding onto Rei's hand like it was his barrier from life and death. Asuka rubbed her head in pain and struggled to get up still wet and slipping. Misato kept chuckling watching her struggle. Shinji sighed and dropped Rei's hand and held his his hand out to Asuka with his head turned to his side. Asuka saw the hand and stopped struggling. Rei looked at her harshly and Misato kept laughing turned to her side. She took the hand still struggling on the wet floor and when she had stood back up, marched back to her room trying to hold on to her last piece of dignancy.   
  
Shinji shook his head and walked back to Rei. Rei frowned at him.   
  
"You didn't have to help her." She stated.   
  
"Rei, don't do this to me. Misato wasn't helping and you wouldn't have either." Rei formed a small pouting look.   
  
"She could have struggled to her feet." Rei informed. Shinji walked up close to Rei. She looked up surprised.   
  
"I love you silly. I was just helping her get up so she could leave. C'mon, the showers waiting." Rei lost her pouting look and smiled beaming. They went back into the shower closing both shutter doors after them.   
  
"Hey! I am not mopping up this mess!" Misato called to thier retreating forms."   
  
"We'll do it later Misato." Misato shook her head at them chuckling still. She sighed and made her way to Asuka's room.   
  
Asuka bursted in the door and slammed it slumping agaisn't it still naked. She was so embarressed. She hated this so much. Why hadn't she looked? Or even knocked maybe? That would have prevented the whole situation. She blushed even more when she thought about seeing the third child naked. Not that she wanted to see him that way but she had seen him now. There was no turning back, nor a way to make the image go away. She hadn't gotten a good look in her struggle but she was trying to escape anyway. She barried her face in her lap with her knees agaisn't her chest. She didn't know how she was going to live this down. This time SHE was the pervert. Not Shinji's freinds or Shinji. She screamed inwardly and waited for the shower to free up.   
  
Misato knocked on the door. There was no reply. She turned the knob and pushed. The door budged only slightly. She arched her eyebrow.   
  
"Let me in Asuka."   
  
"Go away." Misato put her weight into it.   
  
"Let me in." Her voice warned. She heard some shuffling and she was able to open the door. "Asuka, you can put on your clothes again you know."   
  
"I haven't had my shower yet there's no point. Are we done talking now?"   
  
"No, sit down." Misato ushered her to her bed. Asuka flumped down.   
  
"I don't need to talk about it. Who cares."   
  
"Well I want to talk about it. I know your embaressed. You don't half to hide it."   
  
"It's not fair. He didn't see me the whole time but I looked. I am the pervert, not him..." Misato shook her head half smiling.   
  
"Asuka, it was an accident. No one is at fault. You could have checked the shower first but it was still a mistake. Don't worry about it. They won't tease you about it or make fun of you."   
  
"Okay okay. I'm fine now. You can go. All I want is a nice shower to forget this ever happened."   
  
"Life is tough Asuka. Instead look back on it and laugh. It will help you get through the hard times." Misato got up and patted her shoulder and then went out.   
  
Rei sighed. The water felt nice and was refreshing, and Shinji was here with her but that stupid Asuka had almost ruined her morning. What kind of girl walked backwards into a shower? She could have at least checked to see if anyone was in. Knocking was a wonderful thing that allowed people to answer if they were in a room or not.   
  
"Are you okay Rei?" Shinji asked scrubbing her back noticing she had gone quiet.   
  
"I'm fine Shinji. I am a little frustrated at the second child right now."   
  
"I don't think she meant it. You'll be fine." Shinji gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Stupidy isn't something you mean to do Shinji." Shinji chuckled at Rei's comment. Rei turned to smile at him. His hand slipped of her back and brushed agaisn't her chest. Rei blushed feeling the sensation.   
  
"Sorry." Shinji said shocked at his slip.   
  
"No. I turned suddenly. Your hand slipped is all but... Why did that feel so good?" Rei questioned out loud. Shinji blushed along with her.   
  
"It's called touching Rei. It leads to other things but it's meant to feel good."   
  
"Other things?" Rei asked with a curios expression. Shinji's warning bells where going into ground zero alert. Rei moved closer to him. They shared each others breath now.   
  
"What other things Shinji? Tell me?" He was trapped and his situation didn't help him.   
  
"Rei, touching can lead to... making love."   
  
"I see. I didn't realize pleasure was involved. I thought it was a task to carry on the species."   
  
"Well yes it is. But our bodies reward us for doing the task." Shinji leaned foward and kissed Rei. Rei kissed back.   
  
"I just kissed you. Our lips touched. When you really think about it. It might even be a gross task but it felt good, soft and left a want for more. Right?" Rei nodded touching her lips with her finger.   
  
"When my hand brushed you it hit something a lot more sensitive."   
  
"I didn't mind it though. I would not stop you if you were to do not in a non-accident way." Shinji blushed.   
  
"I don't think that's right of me. I love you very much and I respect you and your body." Rei took Shinji's hand and placed it on her bossom. Her eyes rolled back and she arched her neck slighty letting a small moan escape.   
  
"Even when it feels so good Shinji? You would not continue it?" Her eyes seductively stared into his.  
  
"Uuuh. We have to go to school Rei." Shinji retracted his hand gently. Rei face took on a pouting look again.   
  
"You will have to show me more then another time." Shinji nodded.   
  
"Yes, another time, not right now."   
  
Together they left the shower after drying themselves and got into their school uniforms.   
  
Asuka heard the water stop. Finally! She could take her shower now. She made her way to the shower. First she knocked. Second she called out gently. No response. She opened the first shutters. Nothing there. She knocked on the second shutters. No response. She opened them up. Pen pen looked up at her with a squawk.   
  
"Get outa here ya stupid bird!" Asuka shooed off the penguin. Sighing at herself she shut the shutters and got in the shower. This time with no one else in it.   
  
Misato knocked on Shinji's door.   
  
"One moment." Shinji called. There was some ruffling. Sounds of clothes being put on and then the door opened.   
  
"Oh Misato. Hello." Shinji answered. Misato nodded at Shinji.   
  
"Hope you guys didn't make a mess in the shower." She smirked.   
  
"Shinji stopped it before it could happen Misato." Shinji blushed furiosly. Rei looked her normal unreadable expression. Misato's smirk widened.   
  
"Aww. Poor Shinji. You conscience get the best of you?" Shinji looked back at Misato with his own fixed expression.   
  
"As I recall you have expressed you don't want that happening." Shinji said to Misato in defense. Misato blinked at Shinji.   
  
"I said I didn't want to hear it happening. You guys have protection, if you want to show each others love. Just clean up after it."   
  
Rei now blushed with Shinji.   
  
"Did you come just to give your blessing Misato?" Shinji asked.   
  
"No, I came to tell you there's a synch test today." Shinji and Rei blinked.   
  
"Oh. So no school today then huh?" Shinji asked.   
  
"No, the tests will take most of the day Shinji." Rei responded for Misato. Misato rolled her eyes.   
  
"Rei's right. You two don't have to wear uniforms. We will be leaving shortly."   
  
"Okay." Said Shinji and Rei as one, then chuckled at the other when they did. Misato left feeling the love take over the room. She had to escape before the sappiness got to her.   
  
Asuka walked out of the shower this time with a towel on. She was intercepted by Misato.   
  
"Feeling better?"   
  
"I'm fine." Asuka stuck her head up.   
  
"Get ready for some synch tests then."   
  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!!??? Today's the first day of school for me! Why do we have to do some stupid tests today?"   
  
"Because the commander wanted to have the tests today, that's why."   
  
"That sucks."   
  
"Life sucks." Misato smiled walking to the door and grabbing the keys.   
  
Shinji and Rei were already sitting in the back and were checking thier seat belts carefully. When they felt they were going to be safe they nodded at each other. Asuka wondered why they were so worried about their seatbelts. As she sat down in her seat and Misato took off like a bat out of hell, it began to dawn on her. She looked at Misato and she could almost swear part of her hair rose up like horns on a devil. Well, she knew they weren't but she felt like there should be. Suddenly she almost wished she was Rei, to have someone to hold onto. Instead she dug her nails into her seat holding on.   
  
When the car had stopped Shinji and Rei got out like nothing had happened. Misato let out a sastified smile and Asuka slowly peeled herself off her seat.   
  
"Your... Insane... Crazy driver..." Asuka managed out through breath fulls.   
  
Shinji and Rei laughed gently.   
  
"That's normal. Get used to it." Shinji informed the second child.  
  
"Nothing could make me get used to THAT!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"Keep moving. Synch test people." Misato stepped out of her car with her stylish glasses. Asuka shook her head at her.  
  
"Crazy woman." Asuka mumbled.  
  
"Move." She commanded.  
  
The children made thier way to thier plug suits.  
  
Authors note: This chapter I by far had the most fun with. I can't wait to start the next one. I had some great input as what to do with the next angel. Thanks for all the great ideas. 


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

Shinji-gelion   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Revelation   
  
Slowly the liquid came up and surronded her. She didn't like it in her Eva. That and it had been awhile. She wasn't required to go out during the last angel attack. Asuka and Shinji had defeated that angel with some proficiency. The lcl filled quickly coming up to her chest. It was strange being in an Eva. It provoked thoughts and even more so it felt like another presence was there. The fluid hit her neck and then she was completely engulfed, reluctantly she breathed in taking the liquid in herself. The smell hit her immediately. Blood was all around her, it was not red but it was very close. What exactly comprised the Eva's? They were alive partially as well as machine. Not much was reported upon the mettalic beasts they piloted. She wondered how Shinji was doing inside his Eva. As the thoughts began to mix and swirl in her mind she heard questions being asked inside her head and soon became lost in thought.   
  
"Just you wait, third child. Today I put your synch ratio to shame."   
  
"You talk the talk Asuka-san, but can you back up your words?" Shinji was replied with a 'hmph'.   
  
"Well just see now, won't we?" Shinji rolled his eyes and flicked a button turning off her portrait. It didn't help having a distraction. The Eva was a very unique place and in his mind it was dangerous. He had to be careful this time in his Eva. The last time he started to feel like he was drifiting away from his body. His thoughts were starting to go random. He knew what would happen next. He would hear the voices. No he wasn't crazy. There were voices in the Eva that made him think and asked questions about his thoughts. From what he could tell, they weren't malicous but at the same time he was weary of them. Rei must be going through something similar. He debated to talk to her through the Eva but after a time decided agaisn't it. It was better to concentrate on the task at hand so it could be over with soon.   
  
The synch's went up immediately as soon as the circuits connected. As usual Shinji took the lead staying steady at 75% synch. Ritsuko knew this to be high, but not for the third child. Rei was coming in stronger then ever this time though. She was holding on to 70% synch and almost looked like it might get higher. Asuka was the lowest of the three but climbing slowly at 60%.   
  
"Asuka, anything wrong happen today?" Ritusko asked to Asuka.   
  
"No, nothing. I'm quite fine." The synch wavered abit jumping down a percent and going back up it. Ritsuko raised her brow.   
  
"Keep trying then, your at 60% right now."   
  
"WHAT!?" Asuka blurted out. "I should be higher. I..." The channel went dead as Asuka took on a serious expression. It moved up to 61% right away.   
  
Stupid. This was all so stupid. How was the third child beating her? Her Eva was suppose to be for her, not agaisn't her. It was the morning that was throwing her off. She wasn't concentrating right. If it hadn't of happened she would have been fine.   
  
Misato watched half nervous. The last synch test wasn't the most wonderful thing. When Shinji's synch ratio had climbed it became scary. He had almost bonded with the Eva. She prayed in her mind that he didn't let that happen again.   
  
Gendo walked up to one of the staff monitoring some equipment.   
  
"Seems the first and third child are close in thier synch ratios." The staff member looked up at Gendo.   
  
"...Yes it seems so."   
  
"Interesting. Have you checked the ciruits recently?" The staff member nodded nervously, surprised Gendo was talking to him.   
  
"Just a minute ago..."   
  
"Check them again." He almost near jumped at Gendo's words.   
  
"...Yes..." The staff member made his way to the circuit panels to check them over.   
  
The controls to the ciruit panels were here though. Gendo had been paying attention to Shinji and Rei as of late. His son had become quite close to Rei. This didn't change his plans directly but it warranted his attention. If the two children wanted to be bonded together he could grant thier wish. Smiling he opened the circuits to connect Rei and Shinji's Eva. Then walked away into the shadows.   
  
Pain. Suddenly he felt pain. It seered through him. Something else was here with him. More then the voices now. It was in pain as well. What was it? He struggled gritting his teeth barring it.   
  
"Synch ratio dropping on the first and third child. It's going down rapidly."   
  
"What the hell happened?" Misato demanded her panick rising.   
  
"The circuits changed somehow they.." Ritsuko stopped dead sentence. "Shinji's and Rei's Evas have been connected." Ritsuko wispered.   
  
"No! We they won't be able to seperate thier thoughts. Were going to lose them!" Misato screamed rushing over the ciruit panel.   
  
"Don't Misato! We can't stop it now. If you disconnect them now they will lose thier minds. We will have to wait and hope." Ritsuko sad gravely.   
  
"SHIT!" Misato yelled at the air.   
  
She jumped and twisted with the pain as it raked through her. She hadn't gone agaisn't her Eva, this shouldn't be happening. She wondered if it was going beserk again but the Eva didn't feel like it was in pain. She felt pain. There was another presence and it was invading her Eva. The Eva was trying to reject it and it was hurting her as a result.   
  
"It hurts... It hurts Rei." Shinji said out loud gritting his teeth trying to call out to her in vain.   
  
'It hurts too Shinji.' He heard a voice come back all around him. He stopped. Rei.   
  
Rei stopped, it was Shinji. It suddenly made sense. Why the Eva was hurting her. It was trying to reject Shinji and Shinji was in her thoughts. It was trying to reject her as a result.   
  
"REI! Are you there?"   
  
'I'm here Shinji.'   
  
"Synch ratio is going back up. Climbing fast, already hitting 80%. Both pilots have the same synch."   
  
"What happened? Are they okay?" Misato asked worry still stricken in her.   
  
"The pilots minds have bonded Misato. We still have to wait for them to seperate before we can close the circuit." Ritsuko looked around at the staff.   
  
"Synch ratio climbing still. 85%."   
  
Ritsuko began. "The question is..."   
  
"90%. Still climbing."   
  
"Who let that circuit through..."   
  
"100%."   
  
"And why did they do it."   
  
"Synch steady at 110%. This is impossible. Both pilots have hit 110%." Misato couldn't make her mouth work. Instead she just stared waiting for what could happen next.   
  
'Rei, it's you.' His thoughts rang out and echoed through the chamber. He became aware of the thoughts as well. He could hear them like she was saying them aloud.   
  
'Yes, Shinji, it's me. I'm glad your okay.' Her thoughts came to him. It was like he was looking in her heart. He could feel her pain and joy.   
  
Rei suddenly came alive with thoughts swarming in her mind. She was so relived to hear Shinji's voice. Or rather thoughts. She could hear his thoughts. Clear as if Shinji was speaking to her. She saw a flashback of when he first met her. He cried at seeing her. Seeing her pain. Determination swept over him and he decided to protect her.   
  
Like almost watching a movie she watched him fight the angel. He was fighting for her. His mind was set to protect her. It was a burning need in him. When he fell the angel, he rushed back to see Rei. Desperately getting out of the Eva and then shaking uncontrollably. Misato soon was there and he asked for Rei with just as much desperation. Waking up to see her, brought joy to his heart. Rei watched as he fell in love with her. His heart always filled with joy thinking of her. Always glad to see her and wanting to see her again when she was gone. It didn't happen immeditately but as he talked more with Rei and learned more about her he fell for her. She realized what she felt then. She knew know she felt the same, wanted the same and desired the same. Shinji loved her. When he met Asuka and heard she was moving in, he felt angry. Like she was imposing on him and Rei. Rei covered her mouth with her hand. This was love.   
  
They had both fallen quiet when Rei's thoughts hit him like a torrent. It hit him like he was watching from her eyes but he could hear her thoughts. A flash and he was back watching her on the stretcher. She was almost crying in pain. The dread at hearing she was needed to pilot the Eva again. Shinji felt his emotions rise. Then suddenly confused as she was held by a boy. Him, it was him. Shinji held her tight crying on her. She then felt calm. Through great strain she tried to make out the words he was saying. It reliefed her strangely when he said he would protect her. That was the beginning. Seeing him in the hospital bed and talking he said more things that confused her but made her curios. As she stayed around him many things happened that she usually wasn't inculded in. More and more she talked and she told him things she didn't even talk about with herself. The day she met Touji and Kensuke she was so mad at him for hitting Shinji. Without even realizing fully what she was doing she kicked the boy. She was barely aware of it as her growing concern was to look over Shinji and make sure he was okay. It flashed again to when he was in the test chamber and his synch climbed. She felt like something was being taken away from her. She wanted it back, she couldn't lose it. She rushed and pulled the door open to the plug. Yanking Shinji out and stroking his face gently trying to wake him up. It was very important to her that he wake up. Shinji awoke and she felt her heart soar. Something inside her unlocked. As Shinji and her spent time, she felt herself open up to him. Then there was the kissing. So much feeling broughten to her. It was almost overwhelming. She had never felt such a thing but wanted to feel it again from now on. Finally when she was not clothed the one day and Shinji saw her, she had asked to stay with him that night. More then anything she had wanted to be with him at his side. For as long as she could remember. She slept that night, warm, comfortable protected and with the person she cared for. She wanted to return to Shinji what he felt for her and he was the only person on her mind. Shinji's eyes went wide. Rei was in love with him.   
  
He only had to think it but he still said it with all his heart.   
  
'Rei, I love you.' Rei beamed.   
  
'I feel as you Shinji. I love you too.'   
  
"Synch Ratio 120%. Both pilots are phasing out!"   
  
"Phasing out!? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Misato was now in bitch mode. If people didn't answer her questions and without giving her bs. She was going to make some heads roll.   
  
"They are losing thier state."   
  
"God dammit! Someone fucking do something!" Misato cursed.   
  
He felt light headed.   
  
'Rei... I want to stay with you. I want always to be with you. Even after the angels are gone you will always be my angel.'   
  
'I will never leave you Shinji. I want you to be with me as well. No one has made me feel as I feel for you. I don't anyone else to make me feel as I feel for you. I feel love for you and you alone.'   
  
'I feel so close. Like I could fall asleep in your arms.'   
  
'That would be very nice. I would enjoy that as well.'   
  
"They're flat lining! Close the circuit!"   
  
"We cant! We will lose them!" Ritusko banged her fists on the counter.   
  
"I can't lose those two..." Misato wispered tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.   
  
Silence...   
  
Shinji saw himself move close to Rei, both he and Rei had thier arms open. They embraced kissing eachother passiontely. Slowly caressing the other tenderly and lovingly. For a long time niether said anything but held the other. Shinji kissed her again.   
  
'They're waiting for us.'   
  
'I know.'   
  
'We should go back. We won't be seperated long.'   
  
'Then let us delay further no longer.'   
  
They parted and thier minds went back to normal.   
  
"CLOSE THE CIRCUIT NOW!" Ritsuko barked the order.   
  
"Circuit closing. Pulse still negative... Wait... It's climbing... Pulse normal. Both pilots are back."  
  
Misato was already running to the Eva's.  
  
"Shut down Asuka's before something else happens."  
  
"Synch final at 65%."  
  
Asuka watched everything shut off.  
  
"What's going on?" Asuka asked confused and left in the dark about Shinji and Rei.  
  
"Tests are over Asuka. Good work."  
  
"I wasn't done yet. What was it at?" Asuka became frustrated.  
  
"We'll talk after Asuka. There are more pressing matters right now. Watch yourself." Ritsuko warned gently. Asuka blinked. How was she supposed to watch herself? What was going on that she wasn't told about? She folded her arms. Well whatever, she was just going to go about her own buisness then. If it was important they would just have to include her.  
  
The lcl drained rapidly around him and her. He could almost sense it draining around her as well. In a smooth motion both children got up and out of thier plugs. Medical crews were rushing to the scene but it looked like they were moving in slow motion. Hardly noticeable even. All Shinji saw was Rei. All Rei saw was Shinji. They walked towards eachother silently without words. When they were close they reached out eachothers arms and then held one another in a timeless embrace. The world crashed in around them but they still held eachother. Medical crews pulled out thier equipment scanning and tending to the children. Misato push and shoved trying to get closer.  
  
Relief washed over her. They were safe. She was so happy they were safe.  
  
Unseen in the shadows Gendo smiled.  
  
"Everything is going to plan. Ha ha ha ha ha." Fuyutsuki rolled his eyes with a big sweat drop. What he did to deserve this he wondered again and again. He decided it would be best to escape right now as Gendo was laughing insanely again and it was nerv racking to be around someone who laughed insanely.  
  
Asuka saw a big comotion but couldn't see who it was over. Shrugging she went on her way to the showers.   
  
"I'm so glad you two are okay." Misato said concerned. There was no response. "HEY! Are you guys even listening to me?" Misato asked ignored by the pair. Shinji and Rei were smiling big hugging eachother.  
  
"Hmph. Well I see you two are fine. Don't worry everyone. They're okay, I will take them home." The medical crews preformed a few more tests and then were on the way a bit confused but Misato insistingly told them it was okay.   
  
When Misato had managed to get the last one to leave Ritsuko appeared walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, Ritsuko." Ritsuko gave Misato a nod.  
  
"They still hugging?" Ritsuko raised her brow noticing the two.  
  
"I think there fused together. Eventually I will get them apart, even if I have to use a prog blade to do it." Misato grinned jokingly. Ritsuko shook her head at her in disbelief.  
  
"Glad to see your still in good humour." Misato shrugged in response.  
  
"Not like it was thier fault. I have my children back and i'm happy. What can I do for you though? It's not often you pay a visit in person." Ritsuko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because I am a very busy person. I know Kaji has arrived recently."  
  
"So?" Misato lost the sweetness in her voice.  
  
"Well, that circuit flipping today was not an accident. It might have been..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Shinji cut Ritsuko off. Ritsuko blinked looking to the third child.  
  
"It doesn't matter?" Her brows came together in confusion. Rei answered her.  
  
"No it doesn't matter. Something indescribable happened during that ciruit connection. I have never felt this close to Shinji as I do right now."  
  
"I think it was for the better good. I am glad it happened." Shinji said in response to Rei. Misato stared at them.  
  
"Please, your killing me. Enough of the romance. You could cut the air with a knife right now it's so thick." Misato stated. Shinji and Rei chuckled finally parting.  
  
"What happened in there?" Ritusko asked her curiosity as a scientist gnawing at her.  
  
"Wonderful things." Shinji answered. Rei and Shinji walked off together to the change rooms.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko shared a look.  
  
"I will get them home as soon as I can." Misato said coming back to reality. Ritsuko looked to her.  
  
"That might be in their best interest." Misato waved as she ran off after the children.  
  
Asuka watched as Shinji and Rei came into the change rooms. She had already finished showering and changing at this point.  
  
"Geez you two are slow." They were hanging off the other again and neither one of them acknowledged Asuka. She grew impatient.  
  
"Hey! Love dorks!" She called at them. Shinji was just smiling quietly and let go of Rei's hand reluctantly to go change. Rei seemed to have the same quiet cheeryness.  
  
"Yeesh. I'm leaving before I get sick with whatever you guys got." Asuka left the room hastily.  
  
She was almost ran over by a few teams of medical crews.  
  
"MIEN GOTT! This isn't a highway!" She yelled after them clutching her chest. What the hell was thier problem? Misato then near ran into her.  
  
"Oh, good Asuka. Get in the car asap. Shinji and Rei still in the change room?"  
  
"Holy!! What is everyone on? Drugs. Ya, the diseased loved ones are in there still. Don't get to close, you might get infected." Asuka made a weary and sour face.  
  
"Okay, good. Get to the car please. Well be there shortly." Misato went into the change room without delay. That was it. Everyone in Nerv had gone crazy. She rushed to the car in hopes she didn't get whatever was floating around.  
  
Misato was relieved that the children were in thier own clothes and not joined at the hip. But they were looking at eachother and nodding once in a while and then laughing at other times. Misato raised her brow and moved close. She didn't hear anything.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Shinji and Rei then sighed.  
  
"Yes Misato. We're quite fine." Shinji said almost annoyed. Misato furrowed her brow.  
  
"Well, were you guys wispering back there? Or have I gone deaf." Rei chuckled.  
  
"Misato, you haven't gone crazy. I can almost read Shinji's thoughts. We only need to say a few words to know what the other will say." Rei smiled at Shinji.  
  
"Your kidding."  
  
"Rei doesn't kid often Misato." Shinji replied.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Your telling me,... By reading eachothers looks and starting off a sentence you can tell what the other is going to say?"  
  
"Our minds bonded in the Eva Misato. Our thoughts were mixed and interchanged. For a duration of time we shared everything possible with eachother." Misato blinked.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time for us to go home. Both of you take an advil when they get there." Shinji laughed.  
  
"Well talk for you benefit Misato." Rei chuckled with him.  
  
"I desire to be home with you Shinji, the sooner the better." With that they all left towards the car.  
  
Authors note: I know, I know. I am dragging it out. It's not intentional. There's so much to do with the new characters. Plus Touji and Kensuke have only been making rare appearances. So, I decided to end the chapter here and go into the new angel attack. Yes, I could make this go on even longer but I think it's time to advance the story.  
  
Thanks for all the great ideas I got. Had some interesting things come in(minus the threesome idea.*shudders*)  
  
So, :P next chapter I will get to the angel. And yes, Asuka will be included*coughtoadegreecough*  
  
Anyway... On to the next chapter.  
  
P.S. I laughed really hard reading the review about keeping me in a chair roped down. That was funnier then hell. Lol. 


	10. Chapter 10 Two as one, thus the fight sh...

Shinji-gelion 

Chapter 10

Two as one, thus the fight shall be won.

Blackness. He wasn't sure if that was what he saw or blackness was what he felt. It might be some kind of a void but it felt non-threatening. He had been through this kind of thing before. He knew this to be the place where he debated in his mind. Rapidly fast he saw a city and flew through it so that everything was a blur. Thoughts and voices shouted out but did not carry far and he could not discern anything. Everything become faster and faster until it was almost scary. He felt like he was losing control, hope of stopping fading. He stopped all at once, immediately. Everything darkened and faded around him till he was back in the blackness. He heard footsteps, he knew who it was before he could even see her. The way she moved, it was distinct. He was sure he could not pick out any other human in a crowd by the way they walked or moved but sure as he was alive he could tell when Rei walked. The way she paused to turn or the timing of steps and how hard or soft they hit the ground. Rei appeared before him with her cunning blank stare. Her eyes showed no emotion and her face betrayed nothing. It was like looking at a picture in the most intricate detail. Rei looked deep into him.  
"Thoughts." Was all she said but it did not sound like Rei. Shinji looked at her confused then realized it was just his mind playing tricks on him.  
"Thoughts and emotions. Things that make up part of a person. Is this what you want me to dwell upon?" Shinji responded.  
"Dwell upon? Interesting you use this choice of words. Why not reflect? Or take time to ponder?"  
"It is not always for a person to asses everything about themselves in order to be able to live in thier life."  
"What life do you have? You are controlled. You are caged. Everything is watched, observed, recorded and allowed. Your father controls you." Shinji grit his teeth.  
"My father is a bastard who has no hold on me!"  
"You do his bidding. You pilot the Eva for him."  
"NO! I pilot the Eva to protect Rei."  
"Why do you keep Rei in a place where she must be protected? Why not take Rei and leave? Leave the control of your father."  
"I don't run away. I won't run away. When I am faced with something I must overcome I will use everything in my power to overcome it."  
"What will you gain staying with you father as a pilot of Eva?"  
"I won't gain anything. It's not about me. It's not about my fathers control. It's about others. Others I need to protect. There are millions out there that could die if I didn't fight the angels."  
"Why do you fight the angels?" "I just said dammit! To protect people I love!"  
"Why do the angels attack you?" Shinji stopped. He had never taken the time to consider why the angels attacked him. "Why must you question me this way? I don't know why the angels attack. It's not like I can go up and ask the angel why it's attacking me."  
"Sarcasm. Why not know why you fight and why the fighter fights you?"  
"It's not that easy to look into."  
"Why not ask others?" Shinji stopped again.  
"I need to be strong."  
"You need to let others help you as others depend upon you." The voice became deep and dark and made him shudder as it boomed.

"DO NOT FORASKE YOUR LIFE PARTNER! IF YOU WISH TO SHARE LOVE WITH HER, FIGHT WITH HER, SUCH AS YOUR STRENTGH BY ITSELF IS NOTHING ALONE! YOU MUST TRUST HER TO BE AT YOUR SIDE AND FACE OBSTACLES TOGETHER!" The face suddenly changed and showed Rei's eyes in distress. Now the voice sounded like Rei's voice. "Shinji. Why wont you let me fight with you? I get so worried when you fight alone. It hurts my heart when you wont let me come. Why? Why can't I fight with you?" Rei's voice carried desperation, concern and confusion. Shinji choked and teared at her words.  
"Because... Because I can't lose you. I have never loved anyone before. I have always been alone. I know what it's like. When I saw you I knew you were alone. I wanted to share my friendship with you. As we spent time I fell in love with you. If you fight beside me... I can't protect you the same." "If you love me. You will let me be with you Shinji. As you want to be by me side I wish to be by yours." Rei turned and began to walk away.

"If you cannot accept that... I see I am not wanted." She said as she faded into the blackness. "REI!" Shinji shouted at her form.

"Shinji, wake up!" Shinji awoke to see Rei shaking him. "I'm awake, i'm awake. What happened?" Shinji asked as Rei stopped shaking him.  
"You were tossing in your sleep and then you yelled my name. I answered you and you didn't say anything. That's a horrible joke to play on someone." Shinji shook his head.  
"It wasn't a a joke Rei. I had a bad dream. It kinda put me off."  
"What was it about?" Rei asked still concerened.  
"It's kind of long." Shinji delayed.  
"It's the middle of the night. Time is in abundance." Rei argued. Shinji half smiled.  
"I should know better then to not argue with you." Rei smiled back at him.  
"I guess it was kind of like the last time I tried to explain when I was out. It was a place where I was debating in my mind. Only this time you were there."  
"I see. What did this form of me say to cause you to call out my name?"  
"You told me to let you fight with me by my side the next time an angel attacked. You said if I couldn't let you fight with me, you said you weren't wanted and walked away from me." Rei then hugged tight agaisn't him. Shinji blushed feeling her press closely to him.  
"I wouldn't do that to you Shinji. I have come to be attached to you. Strongly I desire to have you with me. I would not leave you because you fight the angels." Shinji being close and feeling her pressed so close to him tried to struggle back just a bit.  
"I love you too Rei, but uh, your kinda... exciting me so close like that." Shinji moved partially from her. Rei hugged back even tighter in response.  
"Don't leave... This feels nice." As Shinji struggled Rei rubbed agaisn't him. Her seductive smile wasn't helping. Then Rei intertwined her legs with his.  
"Uh Rei... This is getting too much for me..." Shinji said in a hoarse voice . Rei smiled still now rubbing purposely agaisn't him.  
"You said you would show me more. You didn't take the initiative so now I am." Shinji felt Rei's hand move downwards.  
"D-Don't Rei." Shinji warned, his barriers beginning to drop. Rei stopped rubbing and now wore a curious expression.  
"Isn't this...?" Shinji was beat red as Rei asked.  
"Please... Don't hold it like that..." His voice pleaded. His mind was going numb. Was he going to make love to Rei tonight? It didn't seem right but the pleasure was hitting him so bad it was more then unbearable.  
"Why is it like that?" Rei asked looking into his eyes again.  
"Please... Let go and I will tell why. This is going too fast." Rei relunctantly let go but didn't move back she stayed close waiting for Shinji to catch his breath and explain. After gulp fulls of air he explained. "That's known as sexual touching Rei. It excites both parties. The parties being you and me in this case. The more touching invovled the higher the potential for pleasure, eventually in tradition, leading to making love." Rei acknowledged his words.  
"I see but it feels so good. Even being close to you right now I..." She trailed off and reached down through the covers. She looked back up at Shinji her brows together confused. "I am not dry in an area that usual remains dry." Shinji blushed even deeper.  
"That's part of it. The woman becomes accepting and the man becomes cough..."  
"Hard?" Rei continued for Shinji. Shinji swallowed.  
"Yes. Hard." Rei looked down at the sheets for a moment lost in thought.  
"What happens next then?"  
"It doesn't. We need to stop here. This is dangerously close." Rei frowned.  
"Close to what? Why would we stop? I don't want to stop doing this." Rei rubbed a little more. "Because..." Why was he trying to stop this? What was stopping him? Rei was willing. He had explained most of it. "Rei, doing this with me is something that can never be regained. It's called losing one's virginity. Worse yet, if you are capable of birth already you could end up with a child." "Your child." Rei corrected him.  
"Yes, it would be 'our' child." Shinji corrected further. "But it's a serious thing. We are too young to take care of a baby Rei."  
"Use the device Misato gave you. I assume the device is meant to stop child bearing."  
"Well, yes... It is meant to protect you from getting pregnant." More ration was flying out the window. He felt so hot and so close.  
"Tell me more, show me more. This is something we both want."  
"But... but..." Rei gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "Tell me why not? What is making you stop?"  
"It's something specail only lovers share. I want it to be a sign of love and not of an experiment." "Ikari Shinji. I love you and only you. It is not someone else I have come to love. It was not someone else that came to love me. This is not a request on my side. This is something both of us have and want. I am stating I want you to continue. Preferably the whole process, wether I learn new things or not does not make this an experiment. I realize the process I am consenting to. I understand what will happen. Now am I asking if you are willing, willing to make love to me." Rei paused and waited for Shinji.  
"It could change the way things are Rei."  
"Only for the better and only to bring us closer. I fail to see the negatives." Rationality had officially gone to zero. There was not a single more reason he could think to stop what was about to happen. "Don't people wait to marry first?" The last thing his mind could give. With this he was defeated. "With the attack of the angels and the proximity of the next impact. Marrige is far away and this is much closer. Marraige is about the exchanging of vows done publicly only as prove. If exchanging vows is what you desire before we can make love then I will exchange them now." That was it. Nothing left to stop him. Everything there to press him forward, well not in terms of physical proximety but in terms of making love. His mind had gone numb. He felt Rei's hand move again and gasped at her.

"Rei..."  
"Shinji, my love." She responded back smiling. His mind swirled while other things swelled. It was more then he could ever possibly potentionally deal with all at once. Rei was pressed agains't him. Her soft flesh gently swaying to and fro agaisn't him. He could feel the rise and fall of her breathing as it caused her chest to move more tight agaisn't him and then slack slightly. He felt like reaching his arms out so much to hug her, hold her close. Before he knew it he moved his arms around her.  
"Rei... I feel very light headed... I want, I want to kiss you..." Rei leaned forward before he could and locked her lips with his. Everything became a spin and a swirl.  
"Mmmmm." He thought he heard emitt from Rei's move and then felt her tounge slow and hesitant at first, enter his mouth and poke his tounge. He found himself playing back extending his tounge to hers. They touched and played, twirling and swirling. He repositioned himself so he was turned right to her and began to become involved with the kisses that could only be a gift from heaven.  
Everything around him became a haze, there was Rei and then blackness, all the worries and pains of his past faded away and were swept off to somewhere he didn't care to know any longer. He felt the soft subtle touch of them, the smooth contrast and gradient that brushed and pressed agiasn't his lips. Desiring kisses that only heightened more and more. Less time for air and more time for kisses with every passing one. His hands began to caress her back gently coming up to her shoulder blades as she arched her back and then gliding back down with his fingertips to her hips and then rubbing and massanging gently yet playfully. Rei began to drag her finger tips down his chest not quite using her nails, dragging them just to his abdomen and then a sudden jolt shocked through him causing his whole body to freeze up and shake in pleasure.  
With his last bit of resolve he finished the kiss and pulled back, stopped moving his hands and kept them wrapped around her. Rei stopped draging her hands and stared at him with a confusing look.  
"But... Why...?" Oh god, he wanted to answer but his lips couldn't work, his mouth was frozen shut.  
"Shinji,..." Rei trailed lost in thought in how to say what she wanted to say. Shinji immediately hated himself at that exact moment. The look that Rei gave him when he stopped her was enough to make him crawl into a ball and die. Finally his mouth worked again.  
"Not, yet Rei... Just, not yet..." His mouth through great effort managed out. Rei looked at him again with her engaging eyes and he near shut down all together.  
"I... I see..." There was a moment of pause and Rei's eyes searched back and forth as if she was looking for something in her mind. "Then this is not over Shinji. You must decide when this will continue. We have gone past the point of no return, nor will I allow you to go back"  
'Go back'? Was he going back? Was he running away after everything he swore agaisn't. He saw a picture of his father laughing at him with that bastard grin. Resolve took him over and he found himself in control again.  
"You're right Rei, this looks like I am going back. This is something we want. You will lose something you can never gain back, that is your virginity"  
Rei's eyes pentrated like nothing before.  
"Such a small thing to lose to gain so much. I have never before experienced things like this. I will wait but only for a time"  
Shinji wrapped his arms tighter around Rei and held her close. Nothing more was said, and even though they didn't bond as intended he felt they bonded something much more then he could have ever hoped to experience.

Asuka woke up. She looked around her room. Even though she was asleep just a second she was sure her mined hadn't slept at all. She rolled over and put her arm atop of her forehead. She sighed inwardly to herself. Nothing seemed to be going the way she wanted things to. She thought about her roomates. There was Misato, she knew Misato was a good person, the ones that boggled her were Shinji and Rei. So far they had managed to catch her off gaurd in every way she could think. Before she had thoughten her pride was at risk but at this point she felt it was beyond that. Her face still blushed from the last encouter she had with Shinji and Rei. It made her flare with anger at times to think how that had happened she couldn't even begin to reprimind herself enough for her mistake. In all of this it made her want to fight to better herself though. Somehow she would get her chance and when she did she would laugh in Rei's face and then stand in front of Shinji and he would bow and apologize to her. She was the one in control that little wormed just managed to squirm in the right ways to get out of trouble it seemed. Knock Knock Yes, she would get her oppurtunity and come out flashing with confidence and grace beyond what any other girl could ever know. KNOCK KNOCK There was nothing that could stop her, her mind was already starting to fill with how to overcome all the things that happened. She then stopped a second and thought that there was some hope to use Shinji. He did offer freindship and to show her around. He could be her ticket for becoming a status symbol. Her sigh suddenly turned into a grin. That Rei girl was a nuisance, she wasn't so much concerned that she was always hanging off Shinji it made her sick to her stomach sometimes but it wasn't anything she was losing thoughts over. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"ASUKA!" A voice came from the door, the sounds were starting to bother her, who on earth thought they had the right to disturb her? She grumbled and got up and opened the door.  
"What? What is so possibly important? A girl needs her beauty sleep you know!" Asuka asked like a queen being summoned from her throne. Misato stood impatiently tapping her foot.  
"Well you HIGHness, knocking on your door seemed to not aquire your attention so a little VOLUME I felt was in order." Asuka flushed slightly.  
"Oh, it's you Misato. What's up with you?" Misato rolled her eyes. We need to head down to NERV there's new information about an angel. Oh, by the way, can you go get the other two pilots"  
This was it, her chance! She thanked the higher powers in her head silently.  
"Right. I have it under control. I'll get things ready"  
"Just wake the other two. K, thanks there ya go!" Misato patted Asuka's back sending her down the hall and went to get her toast before going to the veichle.  
Asuka grinned inwardly and outwardly in unision. Finally! This was where things turned around. First step, get pilots. Second... Mien Gott! The pilots, that meant those festering love diseases. She turned 180 degrees in the hall to a skidding stop. Then she spun around again. She had to wake them up, how could she let something so small stop her already? Grumbling she clutched the door handle. There was a small pause, what if... they were... doing ... things couple's do. It grossed her out, but wait! If she walked in on them she would be the pervert again! There was not a snowballs chance in hell that was happening. There should have never been a first time, let alone an oppurtunity for lightning to strike twice.  
"You guys better not be doing anything perverted!" She barged in the room with a hand over her eyes. Slowly dreading every second she let her fingers seperate. There was a rather annoyed Rei staring clutched in Shinji's arms. Shinji was still asleep.  
"There are little words to describe how loud one's voice can become when they desire. I have many ways to assoicate a good refference to them but your voice is something my vocabulary falls short of. I belive some might say you could wake the dead. I cannot fathom how Shinji managed to not hear other then the desire to not have such a shrill wake him up. What is your buissness with me or Shinji and why in this context when we were together?" Rei let Asuka have a mouthfull.  
Asuka at first blinked having so much come from the usually quiet girl all at once and then blushed slightly when her mind registered the words 'Were together'. "Geez, you guys were doing that kind of stuff under the same roof I sleep under!" Rei calm demeanor was beginning to vanish. "If you wish to know so much allow me to educate you." A small smirk emitted from her lips. Asuka immediately regretted her words and dreaded every word that was to follow.  
"Shinji and me slept in the same bed in a loving warm caring embrace. Some of things I wonder if you are aqquainted with." Asuka breathed an inward sigh of relief. Part of her was dissapointed still not being to call them perverts.  
"A-anyways, there's news about a new angel so we have been summoned to NERV. So stop being lazy and get up so we can go"  
"Thank you for your information Asuka. You can now leave unless you are hoping to see more of either me or Shinji in our current state." Rei still wore a tight smirk. Asuka's face flushed slightly more.  
"The hell would 'I' want to see 'that'! I'm leaving!" Asuka fled quickly slamming the door. Shinji opened his eyes. "I don't think I could have slept through that if I had all the resolve in the world." Rei blinked and smiled. "You prenteded to be asleep just so you wouldn't have to talk to her!" Rei found a slight amount of surprise in her voice. Shinji leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
"Yes, forgive me?" Rei giggled lightly. She kissed back.  
"Forgiven." She smiled inwardly too, Shinji had tricked her. It excited her that she was tricked like that. Instead of being upset or angry it just made her want to challenge him back, and forth. Like, ... a game. Was that it? Was some of the things between them a game? Somehow they intrigued her. As always before Shinji always found ways to make Rei want him more and she hoped it never stopped. She really was falling in love with Shinji.  
"Let's go Shinji"  
"Yes, together let's go Rei." Rei blinked. "Ofcourse together Shinji." She smiled. Shinji smiled back.  
"Yes, of course you're right Rei." Rei looked down. Her eyes went wide.  
"Shinji your... manhood is stil active are you sure you don't want to continue?" Shinji blushed furiously.  
"To NERV, um, Misato won't wait long for us." Shinji immediately went to changing. Rei at that moment decided she would test a theory about her and Shinji's reactions. A game, an innocent game she could play out of love for Shinji. She grinned a bit different then normal and felt her cheeks blush slightly. Shinji looked up a second at Rei and seemed to see her smile but was still thrown off from blushing, and unware.

Note: This took a long time to complete because I basically went on with other things in my life at that point. Currently I felt Shinji and Rei should not have what might have happened happen. I might write a lemon but it won't be for Fanfiction as i'm sure I would die under flames and have my story re-considered. Thank you everyone for your patience. There will be more chapters to come yet soon :) Note this chapter is not completed and will have a part two :)


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2 Two as one, the fight ...

Shinji-Gelion 

Chapter 10 Part 2

Two as one, the fight shall be won.

There were lights, there was noise, and there was panic, pain and fear. She felt Her fingernails dig deeper in effort to lessen the stricken terror ripping Through her body. Her teeth grit tightly together, her head tossing side to Side. Wails of the nearby objects passing dangerously close and all the more Causing more and more trauma.  
This was Misato's vehicle and she knew it well.  
"Get out of the way!" Misato shouted at a car doing well over the posted Speed limit.  
"MY GRANDMA DRIVES FASTER!" The shout came again, she wanted to cover her Ears but dreaded losing any grip that she was barely mustering. Somehow it Made her sick that there was a single person on the planet, NO not one, but TWO, TWO people on the planet that could actually be calm through all of This. Her mind screamed in effort to stop her screaming out loud.  
"Misato! You have got to be the most insane driver ever!" Asuka's voice was Already hoarse and wearing out. Even though she hadn't even said anything to Deter Misato yet. She had braved many things in her life. Many things that Were hardships, many things that were scary. There wasn't quite anything Like the feeling of traveling near twice the speed limit while cars flashed By as if just lights in the distance though. She felt sick to her stomach Already and the driving had only begun.  
Misato swerved sharply passing a car in the left lane and pulling back in Front of it. Only to moments later pull out and pass yet another one, Crossing over one too many lanes to pass any driving tests had there been Any possible person able to test her. Asuka somehow doubted Japan despite Having so many people had but one person with the resolve to stop Misato or Test her driving skills. Finally with the reluctance brought up to a peak, She turned her head to look at the First and Third child. Just as she Imagined they were talking a bit calmly while holding onto their seatbelts As the car lurched ahead to pass another vehicle. Asuka imagined there were Police in Japan but they probably weren't fast enough to catch up to Misato Nor to pull her over. The ride was something that could not be over any Possible time sooner.  
"HEY! TRUCK BOY! TRY USING THE V8 KAY?" Misato shouted as she passed a truck Now. That was the final straw Asuka couldn't take it anymore and undug her Fingers only to cover her eyes no longer wanting or caring to know what was Ahead of them.

It was increasingly difficult to try to converse at such speeds in a vehicle That wasn't nearly designed to do the kind of performance or the maneuvers That Misato was pulling off, and while scary, quite proficiently. As long as Shinji had Rei near here it was possible to take some of the aggravation and Anxiety from being passengers in such a state. Rei was close to him and Although at some times words near slurred due to pulls, swerves and high Speed passes it was semi workable to talk about what might be entailed Today. Shinji was a bit worried at the suddenness of the calling to base. He Thought about his father being there again. Him having to deal with him, the Only thing that kept him from seething or falling into rage was Rei's calm Smiling face and the questions she asked him. Somehow she made it so he Didn't have to think much about this huge problem that he had. He wasn't Sure entirely how she was able to do all these things to him. He was curious If he managed to do the same things for her in this regard. The car pulled Sharply to the right and Rei leaned up close against him, with that gentle Suttle smile that he was sure only he recognized and that if shown to anyone Else, they would dismiss it as only a indifferent look. He knew the look Better then that though, he had come to know Rei much, much more then that. He stopped to take in her eyes and her features, for a moment he let himself Become absorbed with her. Letting only her face deeply engage all of him, All of his attention, staring longingly and deeply into her eyes. Trying to See past them, trying to see what he saw that day they were connected. It Happened so fast things were a blur. There were times when they could almost Reach out with their minds and touch what had happened that day, but so many Things had faded and he had seen only so much. He had wanted to learn as Much as he could but he fell short. There was so much in one person's life, So much to see and to review. So much to understand and so much past to make And take a part of a person's future. There was more he had wanted to see But some things were a mystery to him from that day.  
"Shinji?" Rei was looking deeply at his eyes now.  
"Ah, sorry Rei, I was distracted by your eyes." Rei blinked.  
"My eyes Shinji? They are here, they are fine." Shinji smiled gently.  
"Their is so much more then that but yes, they are fine. It wasn't that I Was worried." Rei then leaned closer to him so her nose almost touched his And looked into his eyes. Shinji blushed again, even though he had been Closer to Rei then this and even though he had been in different Circumstances this somehow still gave cause for him to blush.  
"I think I understand why you'd want to look in my eyes. Somehow, I like to Look in your eyes." Rei went silent as she looked intently into Shinji's Eyes. Shinji could only meet her gaze deeply taking her in as she took him In.  
"Shinji..." Rei smiled gently. "Your eyes are but only eyes, yet I see Something else in them. I don't know what I see but it causes me to look Harder and want to somehow see what is there, but cannot be seen." Shinji Nodded gently under her gaze.  
"I see something very similar in your eyes Rei. Something says like that I want to get closer to, and find, but I do not know how to look for it." Rei leaned back a bit, and sat back against thinking a moment to herself.  
"Perhaps this is something that one person might not find for themselves but Might with the other person helping them." Shinji smiled yet again.  
"Maybe you are right"  
The car jerked back into the previous lane and Shinji held Rei's hand tight. For more then one reason.

"We can't possibly imagine how we missed it. It must have been dormant or Something. It's been in this area just... waiting or something"  
"Now that would be an interesting thesis. I hardly think you have evidence To back up the theory of an Angel hibernating"  
"I wasn't necessarily saying that, but none the less, there is an angel, That has been waiting and has been there before the last defeated one"  
"What are you two blithering about?" Ritsuko walked up.  
"Ah! Ritsuko-sensei. We were just discussing the angel and it's strange Habits." Ritsuko rolled her eyes.  
"I hardly can see how that makes any difference. The objective is to never Let it happen again. The next Angel could attack at any time and yet this Angel is still here not even killed. Has it shown any activity"  
"As a matter-of-fact it has recently begun to ascend from it's... stasis Quarters"  
"Don't ever take that tone with me again." Ritsuko snapped back.

"Understood"  
"So, where is it headed"  
"Here. Which is no surprise"  
"Indeed." Ritsuko agreed her eyes narrowing.

Gendo sat as his desk. Things were not going as planned, lately his plan Kept changing more and more. He was getting tired of compensating all the Time for things that he had originally not accounted for. The biggest thorn In his side, he still wasn't directly sure what it was. Still though, things Were in his controllable hands. He let out a small chuckle only to fall Silent as his mind worked assessing and planning.

Asuka crawled out of the vehicle throwing the seatbelt off her shoulder, she Sprawled out on the ground and at first just laid there.  
"LAND! OH Sweet Stable Land!" Asuka cried out. There were tears in her eyes, But it was happiness that she was alive.  
Shinji and Rei exited the vehicle as well; Rei took time to try to Straighten her hair a bit, which in the sheer speed had become Quite messy. Shinji combed his hands through his hair a couple times as well.  
Misato got up spread about and stretched while looking at the sky.  
"HA! I have overcome all you turtles on the road again!" Then she started Laughing holding her hands on her hips. Shinji and Rei just moved silently Away. Asuka started to feel sick again and crawled as far away as she was Allowed till she caught her breath, and her bearings. Neither could come Soon enough.  
NERV was a big place for Asuka part of her was impressed but she would never Say it. To her relief the first and third children weren't hanging off each Other but had decided to only hold hands. The last thing she needed now was To feel more sick, as her stomach still felt it was doing a dry cycle in a Dryer. The feeling was something she hoped she never had to feel again.  
"How the heck do you know where to go with so many doors and elevators?" Asuka asked miffed.  
"Well, we found the best thing was to just figure out the paths needed Instead of trying to learn the map." Rei shook her head as well.  
"I have only still made it to page 3 of the current map of NERV." Asuka Raised her brow.  
"Only 3 pages! Huh! Well how many can there be honestly"  
"20" Rei said. Asuka felt pale again.  
"Uh, I think for once you two nitwits have a good idea"  
"Asuka..." Shinji warned gently.  
"Yea, well, things take time! Weirdo's!" Asuka face slightly flushed her nose Stuck up again all indignant like. Shinji and Rei chuckled lightly. Misato Finally spoke.  
"Asuka, I might think you're going soft." Misato smiled.  
"Oh, stop nitpicking!" Asuka looked down at the ground now.

Within a decent time they were at the meeting room.  
"Basically, the Angel has been... Dormant... It's finally on the move now"  
"Estimated time?" Ritsuko looked to Misato.  
"It will be here in only an hour. We are still not sure how this angel will React due to it's odd shape." The three pilots looked at a satellite picture Of the Angel.  
"So, are we planning something different? Or are we going to send out the units As usual"  
"For now we will engage as normal. Asuka I have some bad news." Asuka looked To Ritsuko. "Your EVA is still in repair and won't be able to operate Today." Asuka flared for a second then caught her tongue.  
"Then I guess it's on the First and Third children to keep me looking good. Don't screw up." Asuka forced a normal smile; there was definitely a hint of Disappointment.  
"Well, for now that is the conclusion. Shinji, Rei, get ready to engage the Enemy." Rei squeezed Shinji's hand.  
"Together. Understood." Rei said. Shinji nodded with her a smile of Determination on his face that mirrored Rei's.

"Shinji?" They were in the EVA's now. The circuits were connected and were Slowly ascending to the surface.  
"Yes Rei"  
"I recall you talking about your dream. Is this okay with you?" Shinji Smiled warmly. (what do you mean I don't understand this)

"Dreams are odd things, but sometimes they make you think. I swear I won't Lose you Rei, but I can't hide you, nor can I hide myself. We don't only Have an obligation to ourselves but also to the people who's life are in Danger. It would be selfish of us if we ever forget that we protect them. I Will walk beside you Rei and not in front or behind. Together we have stood, Together we have learned and seen so much. Together Rei, we will overcome All obstacles that stand in our way, and in the way of the people that we Protect." Shinji loaded the gun and turned the safety off. Rei did as well.  
"I love you Shinji. Together let us go." Rei smiled back with an equal look Of determination forming.  
"Surface closing. 30 seconds, 25 seconds, 20 seconds, 15 seconds, 10 Seconds, 5 seconds"  
Then there was the expansive sun and they were outside. The Angel was Directly ahead.  
"Rei, break off to the left, I will go right. Give it some confusion"  
"Okay" Rei replied.  
The two EVA's broke off and went in a strafe watching the Angel. The Angel Stopped coming and held it's position. Then it fired. A thin hot beam that Shoot through a building not even slowing it at all. The force and heat of The beam caused the building to heat and then melt, collapsing. Shinji barely Had managed to keep ahead of it. The Angel turned towards Rei now and fired Again. Glass shattered and then melted as it hit the air, falling down in Globs. The building swayed and conformed melting from the heat and then Towered over all the while melting so, as it hit the ground, it spread out Like a stick of hot butter.  
"Misato! We have a problem this thing has a very powerful shot." Misato Grabbed the mic.  
"Well don't just dodge! Fire back!" Shinji started to fire while still Strafing trying to keep his momentum. Three shots went wide and one Overhead.  
"Fire AT the Angel Shinji"  
"It doesn't fire like the simulation, it's got more kickback." Shinji Grumbled and readjusted. He fired again this time hitting to home. To the Dismay the bullets bounced of a strong AT shield.  
"Damm it!" Shinji cursed in frustration.  
"Shinji, let's try hitting it from opposite sides." Rei still moving in a Circle just barely missing another beam feeling the heat on her EVA's foot. Shinji snapped himself back to attention.  
"Yea, let's try that." The EVA's moved out still strafing till they were Across from the other.  
"Don't miss the Angel Shinji." Rei said, the confidence in her voice Assuring him.  
"Yea." Then the two Eva's fired. Both guns rumbled with the force of their Clips being emptied, the bullets going out finding their target, pelting Their target with a barrage. Both EVA's stood as their guns emptied and Their clips fell to the ground. The Angel stood as well, the effects of the AT shield still visible as the smoke cleared. Then two beams emitted Blasting into both EVA's. Shinji and Rei screamed then dived out of the way.  
"Misato! ARGH! Were coming back in"  
"Rei! Shinji! Are you okay"  
"We will live." Rei answered moving at equal speed to where her EVA Surfaced.  
"God damn it!" Misato cursed. "Get them in here." The Angel didn't look to Be slowed at all, it moved forward till it reached it's spot, the EVA's now Descending and no longer a threat and then a huge drill emitted and began To dig into the ground.

Rei sat by Shinji on the bench in the changing room with her hand on his Shoulder, Shinji had his arm around his waist with his head down.  
"What are we going to do"  
"The weapons are not strong enough. Our EVA's only sustained minimal damage, We will find a way." Rei leaned forward and laid her head in his lap. "Thank You Shinji." Shinji blinked and leaned down and kissed her.  
"For what Rei"  
"For being together with me even though it was hard for you because we were Both in danger, for trusting me." Rei leaned up and kissed him back in Return, gazing into his eyes.  
"I've always trusted you Rei; I just never knew there were different ways of Trust." Rei smiled.  
"Shinji are you learning too? I thought only I was learning." Rei held Shinji's hand and put it on the inside of her thigh.  
"Like how you were teaching me about this." Shinji felt flush.  
"You're not going to let me escape that are you"  
"No." Rei giggled a little. "But would you want to?" Her voice almost Purred. Then they were interrupted as Asuka burst into the room.  
"Hey guys! You need to MEIN GOTT!" Asuka turned around blushing. "What Are You Nympho's! There's an Angel attacking and your feeling up each others Thighs!" Shinji blushed and surprisingly Rei did a little too. "Look, they Want to talk about another attack on the Angel." Asuka slammed the door Behind her, Rei and Shinji guessed it was more out of surprise and Embarrassment more then anger.  
"Another time Shinji, another time." Rei looked at Shinji as she got up Holding his hand. Shinji stood up as well.  
"Yes, but Asuka is right, we need to concentrate on the Angel.

"I feel like such a voyeur." The security officer sighed. The other officer On shift looked over.  
"What, cause you're look-in' at two kids holding hands"  
"Well, they weren't doing that before"  
"I think your nuts and a perv; I'm not paying for your next beer you Pedophile. You ever hear of jail bait? Leave me and those poor kids outa Your sick fantasies. Yeesh, what beer will due to a guy? Never woulda thunk It"  
"You're taking it too far!" The officer tried to defend himself. "Honestly They were"  
"I don't want to hear it pedoboy"  
"But"  
"Sicko" The officer formed tears at his eyes.  
"You're misunderstanding"  
"Try watching for something other then kid on kid action." The second Officer grunted in disgust.

Misato had the Team set up a mobile high powered beam turret.  
"Release it." Misato stated in her commanding voice. Upon seeing Shinji and Rei enter only a short while after Asuka she breathed inwardly a sigh of Relief seeing her children safe. She couldn't help but notice that Asuka Was blushing for some reason and the First and Third children weren't looking Her in the eye.  
A train pulled out of tunnel and shot at the Angel drilling into the ground. It reflected off harmlessly and then the Angel retaliated blowing it apart In a horrific explosion.  
"So, that's how it is"  
"Misato, about it's drilling"  
"Ah, yes, it's trying to get into NERV. We have 5 hours before it reaches The final barrier"  
"Then how are we going to stop it"  
"We need a higher power rifle right?" Rei answered for Shinji looking to Misato. Asuka blinked wondering why she hadn't realized that.  
" expected from you Rei. You're right, and I have an idea too. There's a prototype I think might have it's name on for this job"  
One of the technical specialists looked at Misato in shock.  
"That rifle! It needs massive amounts of power to use. How are you going to Power it? Where could we get that much electricity?" Misato smiled.  
"From all over Japan." The three children looked to the other.

"Attention from 10pm to 11pm, the following sections will not have power. We Appreciate your patience and understanding"  
Kensuke screamed out inside his house.  
"My show time though! Planes of WWII! Nooooooo!" This was also met by many Others who didn't understand and asking what they did to deserve such a Thing.  
Building was swift, the team and resources that NERV had and could get Though, it was no shock how efficiently things were set up and built in order To facilitate the new gun.  
The drill kept going further and further into the ground causing a need to Hassle and small panic.

Over the vast expanse of Japan, lit up like white Christmas lights, they Began to snuff out. Cascading from the right to the left disappearing and Into the darkness. The EVA's had been brought to the surface. Shinji sat on His platform just a ways away from Rei, mentally preparing himself.  
"Do you like cake?" Rei asked. Shinji blinked trying to figure out what had Been said.  
"Yes." He answered cautiously wondering where this was going. Rei's mood Brightened slightly.  
"What kind of cake"  
"Well, I like chocolate cake"  
"I want to make you cake." Shinji started to smile.  
"What's the occasion?" Rei smiled now too.  
"Because you are you and I'm glad you are."That, he loved that about Rei. The way she Could take his worries and make them disappear. The deep engaging part of Her eyes that captivated him. The fiery intelligence that was behind them. Always thinking and yet showed such care for him.  
"Sneaky Rei, but I am glad and thank you." Rei smiled warmly her red lips Making him lick his own.  
"You are losing yourself to this Shinji. I wanted you to release some Stress"  
"You're right Rei." Shinji stood up and stretched pulling his fingers up the Length of his legs slowly stretching his arms out and then flexed them Snapping himself to attention.  
"Oh." Rei said. Shinji looked across at her. "You did that... in a weird Way... I... I don't know how but I really liked watching it." Shinji smiled.  
"Works both ways." Rei blinked and then got a clever seductive look in her Eyes.  
"I will find a way to return what I felt to you." Shinji inwardly tried to Steel himself for the encounter, he might have just gotten himself into Something.  
"Shinji." The radio came to life. "The final stages are in place, you won't Get a chance to miss though. At these levels the most is maybe a shot or Two"  
"Understood Misato." The two pilots got into the EVA's. The cool LCL hitting Them and then leaving the world they knew to the world inside the EVA's. He Felt like he was even more closely connected to Rei here. Sometimes he could Hear her thoughts, like that day back not so long ago. He was sure Rei could Hear his thoughts sometimes as well.  
Shinji took note of a rather shield Rei had acquired. He lied down into Position and watched the turbines and capacitors come to life as the gun Began to power up. Suddenly the Angel reacted. The electricity and machines Groaned with the amount of power surging through them. He felt the steam Keeping everything cool build up around him. The Angel seemed to be powering Up as well. Due to fields of magnets and many other factors, the shot was Incredibly hard to line up. He was sure if Rei wasn't here with him, that he Wouldn't be able to make it.  
The final light came on, letting him know it was right to fire, the aimers Although brief came together and he clicked.

There was at first a dead silence, then a scream breaking out into the Night. Suddenly the sky lighted up with Red and Greed light. The immense Power of the beams coming to meet at each other as the Angel had fired too, There was a bending sound and the very air around them seemed brittle like Glass warping and miss shaping. They coiled and went out around each other But due to the pull, missed their desired targets. He felt the explosion Near behind him as trees became uprooted and lifted blasting into the sky. Rock and rubble were torn apart with unadulterated force lusting for violence.  
Shinji gritted his teeth, determination sunk in even harder then before, he Felt his body grow cold and his mind become clear with white hot need. A Passion renewed to protect Rei and a fire of revenge for the first time he Missed. This Angel, was going to die and it would not be allowed anything Else but it's retribution.  
The lights began to light up, he pulled out the empty canister in a smooth Motion his focus not even wavering slightly. There was only the Angel and The lust filling every fiber in his body to kill it. He let it sink in and Consume him. More lights came, he screamed to release the next shot, to have The power rips out and tears the Angel apart. He had the need for it, there Was nothing else. 2 lights left and the Angel shot first. There was a cold Shock but he couldn't feel it, he cursed waiting for the light to come on Like it was an eternity.  
Then there was light, and the beam spread out hitting a shield. Shield? What Shield? Rei! It began to sunder and melt under the force. He grit his teeth Harder.  
"DIE. YOU. BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" The last light lit and the need finally Released he felt like he too was pouring energy into this shot. It came Screaming tearing and ripping out. It's force unwavered this time, with Nothing to stop it. The very Air seemed to want to escape the terror and Power of it. It went right through the AT shield like it wasn't even there.  
The Angel was impaled by the beam as it shot straight through it leaving a Massive gaping hole. Then it broke, exploding outwards in an array of Colors. Green, red, blue, purple spread out, the drill breaking off the Bottom staying stuck in the ground as the angel fell to the side and blew Apart into little bits left over. The air rushed back to fill in the Void, the night scream finally died out and there was silence again.  
Without missing a second Shinji got up tearing the aiming visor off the EVA's head and ran to the back of the badly melted EVA 00.  
"Rei! REI!" He tore the back plate off and pulled out the plug. His mind Finally filled with panic, that stricken him. He confirmed his own eject and Ran up to the plug tube. The heat was expansive and unbearable. He felt it Right through his plug suit, but he couldn't be stopped or slowed. With Effort pulling from his emotions, he gripped the manual handles. The heat Immediately burned his hands and he felt his teeth grit tightly in a painful Shock fleeing his skin want to bubble against the metal, with all his might He began to pull them out and turn them. Creaking slowly under the results Of how the heat had changed how they fit, he felt the metal groan almost Welded together as he pried harder trying to separate the turning shaft From the holder. Finally they came apart and he turned them. Once turned the Door lifted and he almost dived in the Plug tube.  
Rei was breathing happy but smiled at Shinji. Shinji crawled in and held her Tightly in his arms.  
"Rei! My Rei!" Rei smiled weakly the heat causing her consciousness to fade.  
"I'm happy, you said 'my'. Thank you Shinji" Rei then passed out, in her Lover's arms.

Rei was alright, and only ended up having heat exhaustion. Shinji sat at the Side of her bed waiting for her to wake up.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Shinji replied curious. The door slowly opened and Asuka came in Sheepishly. She looked at Shinji and Rei.  
"Not groping this time?" It sounded spiteful, but it was more unsure and Wanting to avoid unnecessary embarrassment.  
"Not funny and no." Asuka looked to the side for a moment and then stepped Closer.  
"You and the first child fought today. You fought well." He watched her eyes Searching for words and could see the straining of her effort.  
"Yes, for each other and to protect the people around us." Asuka nodded.  
"You're... You're a good person Shinji. There's things about you I don't Understand. There's things about you that I don't like. Like how you're a Lecher with her, but... I think I see that's it's not lust you are after. Looks like you really feel something for her. Y-you can have the privilege Of being my friend. I-I won't make fun of you anymore. But I still reserve The right to tease you when I want!" Shinji blinked.  
"I wouldn't want you to change Asuka, you are who you are. I think it'd be Good if we were freinds. You should be freinds with her as well Asuka"  
"You mean Rei"  
"Yes." Asuka stuck her nose up slightly.  
"Well, that's really pressing your luck, there's a limit of the roaster for Asuka's freinds. I have an image to keep up... and... Why do you love her? What does she have that I don't?" Shinji looked puzzled.  
"I don't compare her to you, or to anyone. I love her for what she is to me. For what she has done for me, for what we've been through together and for What we are together. It's nothing about what she has versus you"  
Asuka eyes searched again.  
"If I met you first, would you feel about her as you do?" Shinji didn't even Take time to think about it.  
"Yes, it wouldn't have changed anything. Do not you like Kaji?" Asuka Nodded.  
"I just want to know what makes you love her. She's just nothing like the Normal. Nothing of the standard. I guess I have to watch you show her such Affection. I wonder, what it would be like if Kaji showed me such affection." Asuka walked closer to Shinji and leaned down in front of him. "Like if he Kissed me. Do I have fuller lips then Rei?" Shinji put his arms on her Shoulders and held her at arms length.  
"Why do you keep comparing her to you? You think I like her for how she Looks." Asuka nodded.  
"I'm not a dumb girl, I want to know what attracts you really." Asuka then Pulled down her shirt a bit letting her valley show.  
"Stop now, or I will say something very hurtful." Asuka looked into his eyes Searching them, searching them earnestly for the first time. She pulled her Shirt down more till she felt her nipples expose themselves to the air. Shinji's eyes didn't waver or look down at all. His eyes stayed directly on Her. She screamed inwardly wanting to prove she was right. He had to be a Dirty lecher, he would look at her. She pulled her pants down next. Shinji's Eyes started to grow angry his impatience showing.  
"I want you to stop now." Shinji's tone carried no sympathy or sweetness Anymore. She flinched inwardly and almost did stop, but she had gone to far, She gripped her panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her sex to the Room's air. Still Shinji didn't look down at all, he was looking very Angrily into her eyes. Asuka sighed. She leaned back and pulled up her Panties and then her pants and then her shirt back up. Shinji was only still Looking in her eyes.  
"She's very lucky to have you Shinji. A person like you is a rare thing." With that, Asuka left the room and closed the door behind her. Shinji felt The anger leave him and a confusion grow. Then it hit him, it was Asuka Testing him. He admonished it for not figuring it out. Suddenly hands gently Cupped his face and Rei kissed him after turning his head towards her. He Felt her soft wet lips lock with his and kissed back earnestly feeling all Anger and confusion melt and get swept away.  
"Asuka is right, I am lucky to have you and you are a rare person Shinji. I Love you." Shinji blinked.  
"You mean you were awake? Yet you didn't stop her." Rei shoke her head.  
"I didn't have to. I trusted you, and knew that nothing would come of her Test"  
"I'm not sure why she even did that, I'm sure that you didn't put her up to It." Rei nodded.  
"I don't think I had the time to set such an elaborate testing up." Shinji Hugged Rei, embracing her.  
"I'm glad you are okay." Rei smiled and pulled back.  
"There is one test I do have." Shinji groaned inwardly and watched her pull Down her shirt.  
"Thesis correct. My Shinji will look when I expose myself." Rei threw Herself on him and kissed him tightly.  
Misato rolled her eyes at the door.  
"Love birds I tell you"  
"You're not going in Misato?" Asuka asked.  
"No. I will see them soon. I practically live with them. Were you surprised Asuka?" Asuka studied the floor.  
"He didn't look at all. You were right about what would happen." Misato Closed her eyes and nodded with a 'I told you so smile'  
"Still though I'm surprised you had the guts to do it. This will make a Great party story." Asuka eyes flared.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Misato started laughing.  
"Maybe..." Then laughing still ran off. Asuka took a second to realize she Was running away.  
"Katsuragi! You won't get away!" Asuka took off after her.

Notes: ;; Thanks to all my fans that emailed me and kicked me in the butt :P Took longer then expected and I had to take a trip down memory lane. To Recall all the things I wasn't sure of in the series. Yes, I know this Angel Came before, but I thought this would work out. I hope to be working on more Right away. Fortunately watching a recap gave me some new ideas and Interesting points to make. So, for all those who support me and want to Read more, it's on the way I promise and Thank You All. :)


End file.
